Άνθρωπος στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν
by Sharks Potter
Summary: Μια στιγμή, ο φοιτητής Μάρτιν Πάρκ τρέχει μέσα σε μια καταιγίδα στο κέντρο του Ελσίνκι. Τον χτυπάει κεραυνός και ξυπνάει στον μαγικό κόσμο των Μούμιν, ακριβώς όπως περιγράφεται στα βιβλία της Τούβε Γιάνσσον. Είναι νεκρός, σε κώμα, ή τρελός; Θα βρει ποτέ τρόπο να γυρίσει στον αληθινό κόσμο; Η περιπέτεια ενός αγοριού που συναντάει τα αξιολάτρευτα Μούμιν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο...
1. Ατύχημα στο Ελσίνκι

**Άνθρωπος στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν**

Παρότι ο καιρός ήταν συνήθως συννεφιασμένος τέτοια εποχή στον Κόλπο της Φιλανδίας, αυτό το απόγευμα ήταν πολύ πιο γκρίζο και μελαγχολικό από όσο συνήθως στο κέντρο του Ελσίνκι. Αυτή η πόλη των συγγραφέων και καλλιτεχνών, η πρωτεύουσα της Φιλανδίας, ήταν ο παράδεισος ξένων φοιτητών καλλιτεχνικών, πεζογραφίας και δραματικής σχολής. Πράγματι, δυο τέτοιοι φοιτητές βρίσκονταν εκείνη τη στιγμή εντός της Λεωφόρου Αλεξαντερικάτου στο νοικιασμένο τους Φίατ. Ο οδηγός έκανε μια απότομη στροφή να αποφύγει ένα τρόλεϊ που ερχόταν από την αντίθετη λωρίδα, ακολουθώντας το δρόμο προς την Πλατεία της Γερουσίας.

«…Όπως και σου έλεγα, Μάρτιν, θα έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς να παρακολουθήσεις την τάξη μας το επόμενο τρίμηνο. _Βερντάμντ_ , τι δε θα δίναμε να έχουμε ένα δημιουργικό μυαλό σαν το δικό σου στην ομάδα μας!»

«Σου το έχω ήδη πει, Ούλριχ, η ειδικότητα μου είναι μηχανολογία,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Δεν είμαι φτιαγμένος για τέτοια πράγματα. Έμπνευση, φαντασία… Τι ήταν αυτό που μου έλεγες της προάλλες για την Τούβε Γιάνσσον;»

Ο δεκαεφτάχρονος Μάρτιν Παρκ ήταν από την Αγγλία. Το μοναχοπαίδι ενός αξιωματικού της Βασιλικής Αεροπορίας ο οποίος είχε σκοτωθεί πριν λίγα χρόνια, ο Μάρτιν σπούδαζε αρχιτεκτονική στη Φιλανδία. Ο γερμανός φίλος του, ο Ούλριχ Ουρχς, ο οποίος σπούδαζε λογοτεχνία και ψυχολογία στο ίδιο πανεπιστήμιο, ήταν λίγα χρόνια μεγαλύτερος του Μάρτιν και λίγο σπασίκλας στα μάτια του Βρετανού φοιτητή.

«Ναι, για τα Μούμιν,» απάντησε ο γερμανός με ενθουσιασμό, «Η Τούβε Γιάνσσον έκανε κυριολεκτικά πάταγο με τα βιβλία της. Έστησε τα θεμέλια της σύγχρονης Φιλανδέζικης κουλτούρας αυτή η γυναίκα.»

«Νόμιζα πως έγραψε αυτά τα παραμύθια για παιδιά,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, προσεχτικά αποφεύγοντας να χρησιμοποιήσει την λέξη 'γελοία', γνωρίζοντας πόση ευαισθησία είχε ο Ούλριχ στη λογοτεχνία. Αυτός, αντιθέτως, δεν ήξερε και πολλά για τα Μούμιν, πέρα από ορισμένα επεισόδια κινουμένων σχεδίων που έβλεπε μικρός στην τηλεόραση. Παρότι, όπως κάθε καλλιεργημένος άνθρωπος, του άρεσε το διάβασμα, ο Μάρτιν δεν πίστευε στα όνειρα. Ο μακαρίτης πατέρας του πάντα έλεγε πώς να αποδέχεσαι την σκληρή πραγματικότητα ήταν καλύτερο από το να την κρύβεις κάτω από ένα χαλί, όπως λέει ο λόγος, με φαντασιώσεις. Ο Μάρτιν πάντα τον θαύμαζε και όταν πέθανε είχε πάρει τα λόγια του κατάκαρδα και είχε γρήγορα συνεχίσει με τη ζωή του, προσπαθώντας να ξεχάσει την θλίψη του.

«Όχι, είναι πολύ περισσότερο από απλά παραμύθια,» επέμενε ο Ούλριχ, «Ακριβώς αυτό που ο περισσότερος κόσμος δεν εκτιμάει στην πεζογραφία – δεν προορίζεται μόνο για διασκέδαση και φιλοσοφική έκφραση. Η πεζογραφία είναι ένας από τις πιο αρχαίες θεραπείες της ανθρωπότητας για το μυαλό και την ψυχή. Η ίδια η Τούβε ένοιωθε τόσο παγιδευμένη και καταθλιμμένη κατά τη διάρκεια της κατοχής της Φιλανδίας το 1940, που έγραψε τα Μούμιν σαν μέσο διαφυγής από τη μιζέρια της – μια ευτυχία που εξακολουθεί να μοιράζεται με τις μελλοντικές γενεές.»

Κάποιοι, κανονικά, θα αποκαλούσαν τον Ούλριχ είτε τρελό ή απλώς ότι είχε μεγάλη εμμονή. Ο Μάρτιν όμως δεν είχε ιδέα τι συμπέρασμα να βγάλει από τη αλλόκοτη θεωρία του φίλου του.

«Υπάρχει μεγάλη διαφορά μεταξύ του φανταστικού και του πραγματικού, ξέρεις,» του είπε, «Τι νόημα έχει να προσπαθείς να ξεφύγεις από την πραγματικότητα ονειροπολώντας για κάτι το οποίο ούτε καν υπάρχει;» Το Ούλριχ τον κοίταξε με το βλέμμα ενός φιλόσοφου.

«Φίλε μου, υπάρχει μια πολύ πιο λεπτή γραμμή μεταξύ στις πιο βαθιές επιθυμίες της ψυχής σου και την πραγματικότητα από όσο νομίζεις. Όταν σου στερείται κάτι που επιθυμείς τόσο πολύ, όπως για παράδειγμα το να είσαι μέρος μια μεγάλης και ευτυχισμένης οικογένειας, τότε το υποσυνείδητο σου πρέπει με κάποιον τρόπο να σου βρει κάποια διέξοδο, όπως με την έμπνευση για μια καλή νουβέλα όπως τα Μούμιν. Είναι αναπόφευκτο, όπως και η ίδια σου η αναπνοή. Πρέπει να το ζήσεις, έστω και μέσα στο μυαλό σου, για να βρεις κάποια παρηγοριά στο πόνο σου.»

Αυτά τα λόγια έτσουξαν άσχημα τον Μάρτιν. Ήταν ένθερμα ένας λογικός άνθρωπος, ο οποίος δεν είχε χρόνο για φαντασιώσεις, όμως από την άλλη, ο Ούλριχ είχε δίκιο. Του έλειπε τρομερά ο πατέρας του. Δεν είχε αδέρφια, ούτε άλλους συγγενείς στο κόσμο, παρά μόνο την πενθούσα μητέρα του, την οποία ο θάνατος του συζύγου της την είχε επηρεάσει ακόμη χειρότερα και από τον γιό της, αφήνοντας την αποτραβηγμένη και με βαριά κατάθλιψη. Αλλά, τι είδους παρηγοριά μπορούσε να βρει από ένα _μυθιστόρημα_ ; Ήταν παράλογο.

«Κάποια δημιουργικά μυαλά το έχουν πάρει ένα βήμα πιο μπροστά,» συνέχισε ο Ούλριχ, «Θυμάσαι εκείνη την ιστορία με το αγόρι που συνάντησε τους χαρακτήρες του αγαπημένου του βιβλίου στον Κήπο της Εδέμ;» Ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να μην χαμογελάσει, «Οι πάντες πίσω στην Αγγλία που διαβάζουν _Μια_ _Ανάσα από τον Παράδεισο_ γνωρίζουν αυτή την ιστορία.»

«Λοιπόν, ποιο μάθημα ζωής μας διδάσκει;» τον ρώτησε ο Γερμανός, που φαινόταν ξαφνικά να το παίζει ψυχίατρος που έπαιρνε συνέντευξη από τον ασθενή του. Όμως ο Μάρτιν δεν είχε όρεξη να συζητήσει άλλο για αυτό το θέμα. Ο θάνατος του πατέρα του ήταν κάτι προσωπικό. Με τον καιρό, κάπως θα το ξεπερνούσε, όπως και όλα τα προβλήματα του.

Καθώς περνούσαν από την Πλατεία Σιδηροδρομικού, ο Μάρτιν είπε στον Ούλριχ να κάνει μια στάση. «Θα κατέβω δώ. Έχω κάτι να κάνω για την εργασία μου στο Κέντρο Κάμπυ. Θα γυρίσω στην εστία με το λεωφορείο.»

«Είσαι σίγουρος; Μου φαίνεται σαν να έρχεται κακοκαιρία,» είπε ο Ούλριχ, κοιτάζονταν τον συννεφιασμένο ουρανό. Ο Μάρτιν όμως, που ήξερε από χειρότερη κακοκαιρία πίσω στην Αγγλία, δεν ανησυχούσε, «Δεν πειράζει. Αυτό το παλτό είναι αδιάβροχο.» Αρπάζοντας ένα φθαρμένο στρατιωτικό σακίδιο από το πίσω κάθισμα, το οποίο κάποτε άνηκε στον πατέρα του, και στο οποίο τώρα κουβαλούσε τον υπολογιστή και τα βιβλία του, βγήκε από το αμάξι.

«Τα λέμε, Μάρτιν!»

«Τσάο, φίλε. Φύλαξε μου μια κρύα μπίρα!»

Αποχαιρετώντας τον φίλο του, ο Μάρτιν φόρεσε την κουκούλα του αδιάβροχου του και ακολούθησε το πεζοδρόμιο προς το Κάμπυ, λίγα τετράγωνα πιο κάτω. Αυτή η γειτονιά ήταν ένα από τα καλύτερα μέρη του Ελσίνκι, με το Εθνικό Θέατρο και το Μουσείο Τεχνών Ατένιουμ, που ήταν κάποτε η Ακαδημία Καλών Τεχνών, όπου και είχε σπουδάσει η Τούβε Γιάνσσον. Αυτό ήταν το μέρος όπου φανατικοί λάτρες Φιλανδέζικης λογοτεχνίας και τεχνών, όπως ο Ούλριχ, τους άρεσε να χαζεύουν.

Κάνοντας μια στάση σε ένα περίπτερο κοντά στο σταθμό για ένα αναψυκτικό προτού πάει στο Κάμπυ, καθώς μισούσε τις απίστευτα υψηλές τιμές του κυλικείου εκεί, κοίταξε προς το Μουσείο Ατένιουμ απέναντι. Η συλλογή της Τούβε Γιάνσσον είχε μεταφερθεί εκεί πρόσφατα προς τιμήν της προ πολλού πεθαμένης συγγραφέας και το μουσείο σύντομα επρόκειτο να ανοίξει την έκθεση. Έξω, δίπλα στην είσοδο, ένα μπρούτζινο ομοίωμα ενός Μούμιν στεκόταν καμαρωτό.

Πληρώνοντας τον ψιλικατζή και βάζοντας την Κόκα Κόλα στο σακίδιο του, πλησίασε για μια καλύτερη ματιά. Δεν του γέμιζε ιδιαίτερα το μάτι. Ένα παχουλό, στρογγυλό, με μια μεγάλη μύτη σαν ιπποπόταμος άγαλμα, το όποιο έμοιαζε σαν ένα από κείνα τα γελοία λούτρινα ζωάκια για πιτσιρίκια. Η προηγούμενη συζήτηση του με τον Ούλριχ φαινόταν πιο παράλογη όσο ποτέ. _Αυτό_ το πράμα ήταν η παρηγοριά για έναν καταθλιμμένο πενθούντα ο οποίος είχε μείνει ορφανός από πατέρα στο άνθος της ζωής του; Σιγά!

Δεν γνώριζε πόση ώρα στεκόταν εκεί χαζεύοντας όταν ένοιωσε τις βαριές σταγόνες βροχής να χτυπάνε το παλτό του. Ο ουρανός είχε σκοτεινιάσει για τα καλά και το ψιχάλισμα είχε μετατραπεί σε μια βαριά μπόρα με καταρρακτώδη βροχή. Αστραπές έσκιζαν τον ουρανό και ο Μάρτιν μετάνιωσε για την απόφαση του να κάνει στάση εδώ. Δεν τον πείραζε να βραχεί, όμως δεν μπορούσε να ρισκάρει να χαλάσει τον υπολογιστή με όλες τις εργασίες του μέσα στο σακίδιο του, το οποίο δεν ήταν αδιάβροχο. Τριγύρω του, πεζοί έτρεχαν για καταφύγιο. Η είσοδος του μετρό στην άλλη πλευρά της πλατείας, σκέφτηκε, θα του πρόσφερε κάποια προστασία. Όμως ποτέ δεν έφτασε έως εκεί.

Διασχίζοντας τρέχοντας την πλατεία, γλίστρησε στις βρεγμένες πλάκες του πεζοδρομίου και έπεσε μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος. Μουρμουρίζοντας μια βρισιά για τα λασπωμένα χέρια και γόνατα του, έπιασε το κοντινότερο αντικείμενο για να στηριχθεί – ένα κοντάρι σημαίας με τη Φιλανδική σημαία στην κορυφή. Αυτό ήταν ένα μεγάλο λάθος.

Σε ηλεκτρικές καταιγίδες, ο κάθε λογικός άνθρωπος γνωρίζει πως δεν πρέπει να κυκλοφορεί έξω σε ανοικτούς χώρους όπου οι κεραυνοί χτυπούν το ψηλότερο αντικείμενο που υπάρχει, ούτε και να αγγίζει μεταλλικές επιφάνειες οι οποίες προσελκύουν τους κεραυνούς σα μαγνήτες. Προτού μπορέσει ο Μάρτιν να σταθεί ξανά στα πόδια του, η ζημιά είχε γίνει.

Μια γιγαντιαία αστραπή ξαφνικά χτύπησε το κοντάρι στην κορυφή. Στη στιγμή, ένοιωσε έναν τρομερό πόνο στα χέρια του, τα οποία ακόμη κρατούσαν σφιχτά το κοντάρι της σημαίας, ένας πόνος ο οποίος κυριολεκτικά τον αγκάλιασε ολόκληρο. Ένοιωσε σαν το έδαφος να ανοίγει κάτω από τα πόδια του σαν καταπακτή. Βρέθηκε να πέφτει μέσα σε ένα απέραντο κενό λευκού φωτός, το οποίο σαν να οδηγούσε πέρα των ορίων της φυσικής πραγματικότητας…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Αυτή η ιστορία είναι εμπνευσμένη από τη σειρά _Μούμιν_ της Τούβε Γιάνσσον και οι ακόλουθες σειρές κινουμένων σχεδίων του 1990 που βασίζονται στα βιβλία. Υπάρχει και στα Αγγλικά στο προφίλ μου. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	2. Η Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα σε Κίνδυνο

Έπεφτε μέσα στο απόλυτο τίποτα. Ακόμα και το σώμα του ένιωθε σαν να είχε με κάποιον τρόπο χάσει τη φυσική του μάζα. Το απόλυτο άπειρο της αιωνιότητας, χωρίς αίσθηση τόπου και χρόνου, τον είχε καταπιεί… Τότε, η διαδρομή έφτασε στο τέλος της τόσο ξαφνικά όσο είχε αρχίσει.

Με μια κραυγή πόνου, ο Μάρτιν σωριάστηκε κατάχαμα στο έδαφος. Το κεφάλι του να γυρίζει σα σβούρα και η καρδιά του να χτυπά σαν τρελή, τα χέρια του ψαχούλεψαν … _γρασίδι_ ; Τι είχε συμβεί; Είχε εκσφενδονιστεί μέσα στα παρτέρια με γκαζόν έξω από το μουσείο από τον κεραυνό; Μόλις η ζαλάδα είχε περάσει, άνοιξε τα μάτια του και αντίκρισε μια απίστευτη αλλαγή.

Όπου έπρεπε να υπάρχουν οι τσιμεντένιες πλάκες της πλατείας, τώρα υπήρχε ένα στρώμα από πυκνή βλάστηση με χόρτα και λουλούδια. Όλο το Ελσίνκι είχε εξαφανιστεί τελείως. Βρισκόταν στην μέση μιας άγνωστης εξοχής, πιο συγκεκριμένα, σε μια δασώδη κοιλάδα που την περιτριγύριζαν ψηλές οροσειρές. Πάνω από τις κορυφές των δέντρων μπορούσε να διακρίνει τις μυτερές στέγες κάποιων περίεργων στρογγυλών σπιτιών, τα οποία δεν είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ στη ζωή του. Πως είχε καταλήξει εδώ πέρα; Τι στο καλό ήταν αυτό το μέρος;

Γονατιστός, σύρθηκε κάτω από ένα δέντρο για να συνέλθει. Περίεργο. Δεν είχε πάθει τον παραμικρό τραυματισμό από το χτύπημα του κεραυνού. Δεν υπήρχε ίχνος από έγκαυμα στα χέρια του, ούτε και το παραμικρό μαύρισμα. Ένας, δυο μικροί μώλωπες στα γόνατα του από τότε που είχε σκοντάψει αλλά κατά τα άλλα ήταν μια χαρά στην υγεία του. Το σακίδιο του ακόμη κρεμόταν από τους ώμους του και όλα τα υπάρχοντα του δεν είχαν πάθει καμιά ζημιά. Όμως αυτό δεν εξηγούσε πως είχε καταλήξει εδώ πέρα, στη μέση του πουθενά.

Δεν έβγαζε κανένα νόημα. Δεν θυμόταν να φεύγει από τη πόλη μετά το ατύχημα του. Μήπως είχε πάθει αμνησία; Αλλά ακόμη και αν αυτό είχε συμβεί, πως γίνεται ένας άνθρωπος που τον έχει χτυπήσει κεραυνός να σηκωθεί και να διασχίσει ολόκληρη πόλη με τα πόδια, καταλήγοντας έξω στην εξοχή, και να μην θυμάται τίποτα; Μήπως κάποιος τον είχε φέρει εδώ με αυτοκίνητο όσο ήταν αναίσθητος και να τον παράτησε; Αλλά, και πάλι, ποιος θα έκανε κάτι τέτοιο, και γιατί;

Πανικόβλητος, νομίζοντας μήπως είχε πέσει θύμα ληστείας, ψαχούλεψε τις τσέπες του αλλά βρήκε πως το πορτοφόλι, το κινητό του και όλα τα υπόλοιπα αντικείμενα αξίας του βρίσκονταν ακόμη εκεί. Άρα, κανείς δεν τον είχε κατακλέψει. Τότε, ίσως να πρόκειται για φάρσα; Ο Μάρτιν θύμωσε. Αυτή ήταν μια πολύ κακόγουστη φάρσα και θα τσάκιζε τον ένοχο στο ξύλο, μόλις ανακάλυπτε ποιός ήταν… Αλλά τότε, κοιτάζοντας το ρολόι του, πρόσεξε πως ούτε ένα μισάωρο δεν είχε περάσει από τη στιγμή που είχε αποχαιρετήσει τον Ούλριχ. Αδύνατον να είχε φύγει από το Ελσίνκι σε τόσο λίγο χρόνο. Τότε όμως, που στο καλό βρισκόταν;

Έβγαλε το κινητό του. Έπρεπε να έρθει σε επαφή με κάποιον γρήγορα, να μάθει τι συμβαίνει. Δυστυχώς, δεν είχε σήμα. Λες και όλοι οι δορυφόροι ξαφνικά έκαναν απεργία. Ήταν ολομόναχος. Άρχισε να τον κυριεύει ο φόβος.

Με χίλια ζόρια κατάφερε να συγκρατηθεί και να ηρεμήσει. Ο πατέρας του, Θεός συγχωρές τον, του είχε μάθει πολλά χρήσιμα πράγματα, ένα από τα οποία ήταν το πόσο σημαντικό ήταν για κάποιον να παραμένει ψύχραιμος σε μια δύσκολη κατάσταση σαν τη δικιά του. Η ψυχραιμία σήμαινε ένα μυαλό που σκεφτόταν καθαρά και λογικά, όπως έλεγε ο πατέρας του. Εντάξει, βρισκόταν σε ένα άγνωστο μέρος και δεν είχε επικοινωνία. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, έπρεπε να βρει κάποιον και να ζητήσει κατευθύνσεις.

Ξεκίνησε, ακολουθώντας ένα χωματένιο μονοπάτι. Τίποτα δεν του φαινόταν οικείο, πουθενά. Ούτε δρόμοι, ούτε αυτοκίνητα, τίποτα. Τότε, ξαφνικά, είδε έναν καμπούρη γέρο λίγο πιο κάτω που έμοιαζε με βοτανολόγο, να εξετάζει κάτι μανιτάρια με έναν μεγεθυντικό φακό, η πλάτη του γυρισμένη στον Μάρτιν. Ο γέρος φορούσε ένα περίεργο μωβ μανδύα που έμοιαζε με φορεσιά μάγου από το θέατρο, όμως ο Μάρτιν είχε πολλές σκοτούρες για να απορήσει για ποιο λόγο αυτός ο αλλόκοτος κυκλοφορούσε ντυμένος σαν στις Απόκριες. Πλησιάζοντας τον γέρο-βοτανολόγο, ο Μάρτιν τον άγγιξε στον ώμο να του τραβήξει την προσοχή.

Το πρόσωπο που γύρισε να αντικρίσει τον Μάρτιν παραλίγο να κάνει τον νεαρό Άγγλο να πηδήξει από έκπληξη. Αυτό τον οποίο είχε περάσει για άνθρωπο ήταν στην πραγματικότητα κάτι που έμοιαζε με καλικάτζαρο, με μια μακριά μύτη σαν ιπποπόταμος, μεγάλα γυαλιστερά μάτια, και κοντό λευκό τρίχωμα το οποίο γινόταν γκρίζο από γηρατειά που κάλυπτε ολόκληρο το σώμα του. Για μια στιγμή, ο Μάρτιν είχε μείνει με ανοικτό το στόμα, απορώντας εάν έβλεπε εφιάλτη ή τη πιο ζωντανή μεταμφίεση που είχε δει ποτέ του.

Ο καλικάτζαρος, ή ότι στο καλό ήταν αυτός ο βοτανολόγος, κοίταξε ενοχλημένα τον Μάρτιν που τον είχε διακόψει από τη δουλειά του, ή μάλλον από το γεγονός ότι αυτός ο περίεργος νεαρός τον κοίταζε τόσο επίμονα με ανοικτό το στόμα.

« _Vad vill du_ ;»

Παρά την έκπληξη του, ο Μάρτιν αμέσως αναγνώρισε τη γλώσσα. Ήταν Σουηδικά, τα οποία ήξερε από τη μητέρα του η οποία είχε μεγαλώσει στη Στοκχόλμη. Έχοντας το πλεονέκτημα να είναι δίγλωσσος, μιλούσε τα Σουηδικά σχεδόν όσο καλά όσο τα Αγγλικά – ένας από τους λόγους που φοιτούσε στο Ελσίνκι, όπου τα Σουηδικά ήταν η δεύτερη γλώσσα μετά τα Φιλανδέζικα. Γρήγορα ξεπερνώντας το σοκ, βρήκε τη φωνή του και απάντησε στα Σουηδικά.

«Ε…με συγχωρείτε. Έχω χαθεί. Προς που είναι το Ελσίνκι;» Αμάν, πόσο ηλίθιος πρέπει να ακούγεται, σκέφτηκε. Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, ο καλικάτζαρος τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

«Ελσίνκι; Δεν έχω ακουστά αυτό το μέρος, νεαρέ.» Ο Μάρτιν κόντευε να τα χάσει.

«Τότε μήπως μπορείτε να μου πείτε που βρίσκομαι, παρακαλώ;»

«Στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν, φυσικά!» απάντησε ο καλικάτζαρος, κοιτάζοντας τον Μάρτιν λες και απορούσε μήπως ήταν χαζός. Προφανώς, νόμιζε πως αυτός ο αλλόκοτος ξένος του σπαταλούσε άδικα το χρόνο του. Προτού ο Μάρτιν μπορούσε να τον ξαναρωτήσει για κατευθύνσεις, γύρισε και του έδειξε ένα από εκείνα τα περίεργα στρογγυλά σπίτια που βρίσκονταν διάσπαρτα στην κοιλάδα.

«Καλύτερα να πας στον σπίτι των Μούμιν και να ρωτήσεις τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν. Αυτός μπορεί να γνωρίζει για αυτό το μέρος, το Ελσίνκι.»

«Καλά, σας ευχαριστώ.»

Γύρισε και έφυγε, με τον καλικάτζαρο να εξακολουθεί να τον κοιτάζει ύποπτα. Μόλις είχε απομακρυνθεί αρκετά, ένας πια πανικόβλητος Μάρτιν γύρισε και το έβαλε στα πόδια. Δεν είχε ιδέα που να πάει, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να παραμείνει σε αυτό το εφιαλτικό μέρος ούτε λεπτό παραπάνω. Όλα αυτά που είχε μόλις ακούσει… Σπίτι των Μούμιν; Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν; Μα τη πίστη του, όλα αυτά τα αλαμπουρνέζικα έμοιαζαν πολύ σαν…μα φυσικά! Τα βιβλία της Τούβε Γιάνσσον, για τα οποία του έλεγε ο Ούλριχ νωρίτερα. Μα τι ήταν όλη αυτή η τρελή κατάσταση; Βρισκόταν σε κάποιο…λούνα παρκ και δεν το είχε πάρει είδηση; Η ήταν εκείνος ο καλικάτζαρος αληθινός; Αυτό το μέρος είχε αρχίσει να του φαίνεται πολύ αληθινό για την αρέσκεια του.

Δεν ήξερε πόση ώρα έτρεχε, μέχρι πού έφτασε στην άκρη ενός γκρεμού που έβλεπε τη θάλασσα. Ήταν ο Κόλπος της Φιλανδίας; Δεν είχε τρόπο να σιγουρευτεί. Βλέποντας την ακτή, ο Μάρτιν ένιωσε μια μικρή ελπίδα. Εάν βρισκόταν κοντά στο Ελσίνκι, τότε θα μπορούσε να βρει το δρόμο πίσω ακολουθώντας την ακτή. Είχε επισκεφτεί το παραθαλάσσιο θέρετρο Ωρινκολάχτι με τον Ούλριχ το περασμένο καλοκαίρι. Από κει θα μπορούσε εύκολα να βρει το δρόμο πίσω στο Ελσίνκι.

Κατεβαίνοντας κάτω στην παραλία, κοίταξε ολόγυρα του. Προς τα πού να πάει; Δεξιά ή αριστερά; Ρίχνοντας ένα νόμισμα, παίζοντας το κορώνα-γράμματα, αποφάσισε δεξιά. Περπάτησε κάμποση ώρα, αλλά βλέποντας τίποτα. Κανένα ίχνος του θέρετρου πουθενά, ούτε και του Ελσίνκι. Νιώθοντας απελπισία, κάθισε σε ένα βράχο να ξεκουραστεί λίγο.

Έως τώρα, δεν έφτανε πουθενά. Τι έπρεπε να κάνει τώρα; Να κάνει μεταβολή και να ακολουθήσει την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, μπας και βρεθεί κάπου; Ή ήταν και από εκεί ένα άλλο αδιέξοδο; Ψάχνοντας για κάτι να του αποσπάσει τη προσοχή από την απελπισία του, γύρισε να εξετάσει τι κουβαλούσε πάνω του.

Αδειάζοντας τις τσέπες του, βρήκε το κινητό του που δεν λειτουργούσε πια και το πορτοφόλι του, που περιείχε την χρεωστική κάρτα του, τη φοιτητική ταυτότητα του, το διαβατήριο του, ένα φάκελο με εισιτήρια για το τραμ του Ελσίνκι, μια οικογενειακή φωτογραφία, και πενήντα-πέντε ευρώ σε χαρτονομίσματα, συν άλλα πέντε σε ψιλά. Εντάξει, είχε χρήματα και ταυτότητα εάν χρειαζόταν να ταξιδέψει…με την προϋπόθεση πως υπήρχε τρόπος να γυρίσει πίσω. Όσο για το κινητό του, ήταν άχρηστο εδώ πέρα, αλλά σκέφτηκε πως ήταν καλύτερα να το κρατήσει προς το παρόν.

Αδειάζοντας την τσάντα του, βρήκε τον φορητό υπολογιστή του, κάποιες εκθέσεις και βιβλία περί αρχιτεκτονικής τα οποία είχε δανειστεί από τη βιβλιοθήκη του πανεπιστημίου εκείνο το πρωί για την εργασία του, το σημειωματάριο του, τη κασετίνα του με το στυλό του, το μολύβι του, ένα μικρό φακό, ένα σουγιαδάκι που είχε φέρει μαζί του από την Αγγλία, και το φορτιστή για τον υπολογιστή του. Οι εκθέσεις και τα βιβλία ήταν τζάμπα βάρος να τα κουβαλάει. Θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να τα χρησιμοποιήσει για καυσόξυλα. Ο υπολογιστής του θα του χρησίμευε μόνο όσο κρατούσε η μπαταρία.

Ο Μάρτιν ήταν υπερήφανος για τον υπολογιστή του. Καθώς ήταν πολύ μελετηρός άνθρωπος, το είχε γεμίσει με μπόλικο, χρήσιμο αναγνωστικό υλικό που χρησιμοποιούσε για τις σπουδές του, μεταξύ των οποίων επιστημονικά βιβλία, εγκυκλοπαίδειες, λίγη λογοτεχνία και ποίηση, καθώς και ορισμένες ταινίες και ντοκιμαντέρ. Μια τέλεια βιβλιοθήκη γνώσεως για έναν νεαρό φοιτητή αρχιτεκτονικής, η οποία του χρησίμευε με πολλούς τρόπους.

Πίνοντας μια γουλιά από την Κόκα-Κόλα που είχε αγοράσει νωρίτερα, ένοιωσε κάπως καλύτερα. Εντάξει, ήταν λίγο σκούρα τα πράγματα, όμως δεν έπρεπε να απελπιστεί τώρα. Σίγουρα θα υπήρχε κάποιος τρόπος έξω από αυτόν τον εφιάλτη…

Κοιτάζοντας έξω προς την θάλασσα, πρόσεξε πως η παλίρροια ερχόταν και πως σύντομα θα έπρεπε να φύγει από την παραλία. Τότε πρόσεξε κάτι που βρισκόταν δίπλα στο βράχο στον οποίο καθόταν, το οποίο δεν είχε προσέξει προηγουμένως. Ένα ψάθινο καλαθάκι, γεμάτο κοχύλια.

Απορούσε σε ποιον μπορεί να άνηκε αυτό, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε μια κραυγή λίγο πιο κάτω στη παραλία – η φωνή ενός κοριτσιού να φωνάζει για βοήθεια. Κάποιος κινδύνευε! Τρέχοντας πάνω από τα βράχια, είδε μέσα στη θάλασσα ένα από εκείνους τους περίεργους λευκούς καλικάτζαρους με μύτες ιπποπόταμων που είχε συναντήσει προηγουμένως, αυτή την φορά μια νεαρή θηλυκιά. Η άμοιρη καλικατζαρίνα μάλλον θα πλατσούριζε στα ρηχά, ψάχνοντας για κοχύλια και φαινόταν να είχε παγιδευτεί σε κάτι. Με τη στάθμη της θάλασσας να ανεβαίνει γρήγορα, πάλευε απελπισμένα να ελευθερωθεί.

«Βοήθεια, σε παρακαλώ!» ούρλιαξε, βλέποντας τον Μάρτιν, «Η παλίρροια έρχεται! Σε παρακαλώ, γρήγορα!» Για μια στιγμή, ο Μάρτιν δίστασε. Μήπως θα ήταν καλύτερα να μην ανακατευθεί, να αποφύγει τυχόν μπελάδες; Είχε ήδη αρκετά δικά του προβλήματα. Όμως δεν μπορούσε απλώς να την αφήσει εκεί έξω να πνιγεί! Παρατώντας την τσάντα του και βγάζοντας το παλτό και τα παπούτσια του, βούτηξε.

Η θάλασσα ήταν παγωμένη, κάνοντας τον να τρέμει ολόκληρος από το κρύο. Όμως δεν υπήρχε χρόνος να τον απασχολεί αυτό τώρα. Με λίγες γρήγορες κινήσεις, έφτασε το κορίτσι και τη πήρε από το χέρι. Εκείνη, στο πανικό της, προσπάθησε να τον αρπάξει από το λαιμό και ο Μάρτιν έπρεπε να τη συγκρατήσει προτού τους έπνιγε και τους δυο τους.

«Θα σε βγάλω από δω,» της είπε, «Αλλά πρέπει να διατηρήσεις τη ψυχραιμία σου. Μπορείς να το κάνεις αυτό;» Παρότι προφανώς εξακολουθούσε να είναι κατατρομαγμένη, η παρουσία του Μάρτιν της έδωσε λίγο κουράγιο και μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει το πανικό της. Ο Μάρτιν της χαμογέλασε, να τη διαβεβαιώσει πως όλα θα πήγαιναν καλά, και στρώθηκε στη δουλειά.

Αρπάζοντας την από τους ώμους, τράβηξε με όλη του τη δύναμη. Ένοιωθε κάτι να της αγκιστρώνει το πόδι στο βυθό, παγιδεύοντας την. Μάταιη η προσπάθεια. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, βούτηξε. Μπορούσε να δει ο αστράγαλος της είχε πιαστεί μέσα σε μια σχισμή μεταξύ δύο βράχους. Προσπάθησε να την ανοίξει λίγο με τα χέρια του, αλλά οι βράχοι ήταν πολύ βαριοί για να τους κουνήσει από μόνος του. Χρειαζόταν ένα μοχλό, τον οποίο δεν είχε…

Βγαίνοντας πάλι στην επιφάνεια, είδε πως η στάθμη της θάλασσας είχε ανέβει σε επικίνδυνα επίπεδα. Τώρα πια, το κορίτσι μπορούσε μόνο να παίρνει κοφτές ανάσες μεταξύ των κυμάτων που τη χτυπούσαν. Σε λίγο, η θάλασσα θα τη σκέπαζε τελείως και αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος.

«Σε παρακαλώ, βοήθησε με! Δεν θέλω να πεθάνω, σε παρακαλώ!» έκλαιγε απελπισμένη, κοιτάζοντας το νερό που όλο και ανέβαινε ολόγυρα της. Δεν φαινόταν να υπάρχει καμιά ελπίδα, όμως ο Μάρτιν δεν το έβαζε κάτω τόσο εύκολα. Ψαχουλεύοντας στη τσέπη του, βρήκε το στυλό του. Βγάζοντας τη μύτη και το καπάκι με τα δόντια του, αυτοσχεδίασε ένα πρόχειρο αναπνευστήρα με το πλαστικό καλαμάκι του στιλού, το οποίο της έχωσε στο στόμα, ελπίζοντας ότι αυτό θα της κέρδιζε λίγα λεπτά παραπάνω, μέχρι θα βρει μια λύση.

«Εντάξει, θέλω να κρατήσεις το καλαμάκι όρθιο και να συνεχίσεις να αναπνέεις μέσα από αυτό. Επιστρέφω αμέσως!»

«Όχι, σε παρακαλώ! Μη με αφήσεις!» του φώναξε το κορίτσι, νομίζοντας πως την εγκατέλειπε στη τύχη της, «Σε εκλιπαρώ, γύρνα πίσω…!» Ο Μάρτιν όμως δεν είχε χρόνο να τη καθησυχάσει. Μια καθυστέρηση για περιττά λόγια μπορούσε να σήμαινε τη διαφορά μεταξύ ζωής και θανάτου.

Τρέχοντας κατά μήκος της παραλίας με τα μουσκεμένα ρούχα του, άρχισε να ψάχνει για κάτι που μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει σα μοχλό. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα, εκτός από άμμο και βράχια τριγύρω. Τότε είδε ένα πεσμένο δέντρο που μάλλον είχε πέσει από την κορυφή του γκρεμού, μισοθαμμένο μέσα στην άμμο. Αυτό του έδωσε μια ιδέα.

Βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη σε ένα από τα πιο γερά κλαδιά που προεξείχαν από την άμμο, κατάφερε με λίγο κόπο να το σπάσει και γύρισε τρέχοντας προς στη θάλασσα με τον καινούργιο μοχλό του. Μπορούσε να δει πως η θάλασσα είχε σκεπάσει τελείως το κορίτσι. Μόνο το καλαμάκι προεξείχε στην επιφάνεια. Ευτυχώς, είχε ακούσει τη συμβουλή του Μάρτιν και το κρατούσε όρθιο, επιτρέποντας την να αναπνέει από κάτω. Αλλά σε λίγο, και αυτό θα βυθιζόταν και θα ήταν οριστικά το τέλος. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί.

Βουτώντας πάλι, κολύμπησε κοντά της και άρχισε να ψάχνει για ένα καλό σημείο μέσα στη ρωγμή να βάλει το μοχλό του. Σα φοιτητής αρχιτεκτονικής, και έχοντας εργαστεί σαν βοηθός μηχανικός στο μαγαζί μοντελισμού της μητέρας του για χρόνια, ήξερε πολλά για μηχανολογία, μεταξύ των οποίων και κόλπα με μοχλούς και βάρη. Βρίσκοντας το καλύτερο σημείο, από όπου θα ασκούσε την μέγιστη δύναμη να χωρίσει τους βράχους ενώ παράλληλα θα ασκούσε τη μικρότερη γωνία ροπής στο ευαίσθητο ξύλο, το οποίο δεν άντεχε και πολλή πίεση, ετοίμασε το μοχλό.

Κοιτάζοντας πάλι το κορίτσι, είδε πως το καλαμάκι είχε πλημμυρίσει από την παλίρροια και είχε φύγει από το στόμα της. Τώρα, δεν μπορούσε παρά να κρατήσει την αναπνοή της για όσο μπορούσε ακόμη και ο Μάρτιν το έβλεπε πως δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει για πολύ ακόμη. Αδύνατον να φωνάξει άλλο, τα μάτια της γύρισαν να κοιτάξουν τον Μάρτιν για μια τελευταία φορά, σαν να τον εκλιπαρούσαν για κάποιο ανύπαρκτο θαύμα, νομίζοντας πως αυτό ήταν σίγουρα το τέλος. Άλλο ένα λεπτό και το στόμα της θα άνοιγε και το θαλασσινό νερό θα την έπνιγε. Όμως ο Μάρτιν είχε άλλα σχέδια.

Βάζοντας όλη του τη δύναμη, έσπρωξε τον αυτοσχέδιο μοχλό του, προσπαθώντας να κουνήσει τους βράχους. Ένοιωθε το κλαδί να τρίζει επικίνδυνα από τη ροπή, έτοιμο να σπάσει από λεπτό σε λεπτό… Αλλά τότε, οι βράχοι υποχώρησαν, ανοίγοντας τη ρωγμή λίγα χιλιοστά, ίσα-ίσα αρκετά για να ξεγλιστρήσει το πόδι της και, ελεύθερη πια, μπόρεσε να κολυμπήσει μέχρι την επιφάνεια για αναπνοή. Κοιτάζοντας, ο Μάρτιν είδε πως ήταν ένα μικρό χρυσό βραχιολάκι που φορούσε το οποίο είχε πιαστεί μέσα στη σχισμή όταν παραπάτησε, ρίχνοντας την σε αυτή την παγίδα θανάτου.

Παίρνοντας το βραχιολάκι το οποίο της είχε πέσει ενώ πάλευε να ελευθερωθεί και βάζοντας το στη τσέπη του, αναδύθηκε δίπλα της. Πιάνοντας τη από τη μέση, κολύμπησε πίσω προς τη ακτή. Η καλικάτζαρος έπεσε μπρούμυτα μες στην άμμο, βήχοντας και φτύνοντας θαλασσινό νερό, εξαντλημένη και σε κατάσταση σοκ από την τρομακτική εμπειρία της. Ο Μάρτιν, και αυτός εξαντλημένος, τη βοήθησε να σταθεί και τη κάθισε σε ένα βράχο. Αρπάζοντας το παλτό του που είχε αφήσει πάνω στα βράχια, της το τύλιξε γύρω από τους ώμους της.

«Είσαι καλά;» τη ρώτησε, απαλά χαϊδεύοντας τις ξανθές αφέλειες της, «Έλα, ηρέμησε, τελείωσε.»

Η καλικάτζαρος, έχοντας κάπως συνέλθει από το σοκ, γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Μάρτιν με μια έκφραση που θύμιζε μια ερωτευμένη πριγκίπισσα που είχε μόλις συναντήσει τον ιππότη των ονείρων της με τη χρυσή πανοπλία. Ο Μάρτιν άρχισε να νιώθει λίγο αμηχανία. Πάντα ήταν κάπως ντροπαλός μπροστά σε κορίτσια, κάτι για το οποίο πάντα τον πείραζαν οι κολλητοί του πίσω στην Αγγλία – μια αμηχανία η οποία μετατράπηκε σε μια εξαιρετικά άβολη κατάσταση όταν τον αγκάλιασε.

«Ω, σε ευχαριστώ! Σε ευχαριστώ!» έκλαψε από χαρά στον ώμο του ξανά και ξανά, κρατώντας τον σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της από ευγνωμοσύνη, «Μου έσωσες τη ζωή!»

Παρόλη την αμηχανία του, ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να μην θαυμάζει πόσο όμορφο πλάσμα ήταν. Με λευκό σαν το χιόνι, απαλό τρίχωμα, όπως και όλα τα υπόλοιπα πλάσματα αυτής της μυστηριώδους χώρας, χρυσόξανθες αφέλειες και εκπληκτικά πράσινα σα ζαφείρια μάτια, θύμιζε λίγο μια από κείνες τις νεράιδες που διάβαζε ο Μάρτιν στα παραμύθια μικρός. Δεν ήταν πολύ μικρότερη του, ίσως δώδεκα ή δεκατριών χρονών.

«Ε…δεν κάνει τίποτα,» της μουρμούρισε ντροπαλά, «Απλώς πρόσεχε στο μέλλον, να μην πηγαίνεις μόνη σου για κολύμπι. Α, σου έπεσε αυτό,» της είπε, επιστρέφοντας το χρυσό βραχιολάκι της. Εκείνη καταχάρηκε και ζήτησε από το Μάρτιν να της το ξαναπεράσει στον αστράγαλο. Προφανώς, αυτό το ασήμαντο κόσμημα της ήταν κάτι τι το πολύτιμο.

«Δεν ξέρω πώς να σε ευχαριστήσω,» συνέχισε εκείνη το χαβά της, «Εάν δεν τύχαινε να περνάς από εδώ, τώρα θα ήμουν…» Δεν τελείωσε καν τη φράση της, τρέμοντας ολόκληρη μόνο και να το σκέφτεται, «Όμως, ποιος είσαι εσύ; Δεν νομίζω να σε έχω ξαναδεί εδώ τριγύρω…»

«Με λένε Πάρκ,» της συστήθηκε ο Μάρτιν, «Μάρτιν Πάρκ. Και εσύ;»

«Το όνομα μου είναι Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα,» είπε το κορίτσι, όλο χαρά, «Από πού είσαι;»

«Από την Αγγλία,» της εξήγησε. Βλέποντας το απορροφημένο ύφος της, της έδειξε προς τον ορίζοντα, «Κάπου μακριά, από την άλλη πλευρά της θάλασσας.» Η Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα σάστισε.

«Από τα πέρατα της θάλασσας;» ρώτησε με έκπληξη, «Είσαι ναυαγός;»

«Θα μπορούσες να το θέσεις και έτσι, μάλλον,» της απάντησε ο Μάρτιν, χάνοντας λίγο το χαμόγελο του. Δεν ήταν πρόθυμος ακόμα να συζητήσει για το ατύχημα του που τον είχε φέρει εδώ. Εξάλλου, πως γίνεται κάποιος να εξηγήσει πως ένας κεραυνός σε φέρνει κυριολεκτικά μαγικά σε μια καινούργια πραγματικότητα; Δεν ήταν καν σίγουρος εάν ονειρευόταν, ή εάν πράγματι του συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά. Εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν τον ένοιαζε να ξέρει ούτως η άλλως, γιατί κόντευε να πεθάνει από το κρύο.

Είχε δώσει το παλτό του στη Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα, που σημαίνει πως τώρα δεν είχε τίποτα εκτός από τα υγρά ρούχα του, κάνοντας τον να τουρτουρίζει ολόκληρος από την παγωνιά. Εκείνη πρόσεξε πως κρύωνε.

«Κοντεύεις να ξεπαγιάσεις!» του είπε με ανησυχία. Πριν μπορέσει ο Μάρτιν να διαμαρτυρηθεί, έβγαλε το παλτό που της είχε δώσει και το τύλιξε γύρω από τους ώμους του, προσπαθώντας να τον ζεστάνει. Του πήρε το χέρι, «Έλα μαζί μου. Θα σε πάω στον καλό μου φίλο, τον Μούμιν. Η οικογένεια του μπορεί να σε βοηθήσουν.»

«Ευχαριστώ, αλλά ειλικρινά δεν θέλω να ενοχλήσω…» πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί ο Μάρτιν, αλλά η Σνόρκα δεν άκουγε κουβέντα. Απαλά, γύρισε και φίλησε τον Μάρτιν στο μάγουλο, ο οποίος κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος.

«Φυσικά και δεν θα ενοχλήσεις κανέναν, χαζούλη!» του είπε, «Εξάλλου, μόλις μου έσωσες τη ζωή. Εγώ έχω κάθε λόγο να σου το ανταποδώσω. Έλα τώρα, προτού κρυολογήσεις!» Παρότι ήταν ακόμη λίγο διστακτικός, ο Μάρτιν κατάλαβε πως ήταν η καλύτερη λύση που είχε αυτή τη στιγμή. Δεν είχε που να πάει, εκτός από το να συνεχίζει να περπατάει άσκοπα προς κάποιο αβέβαιο μέλλον.

Καθώς οι δυο τους ακολούθησαν το μονοπάτι πίσω προς την Κοιλάδα, ο Μάρτιν όλο και συλλογιζόταν. Μπορούσε αυτή η μυστηριώδης περιπέτεια του να έχει κάτι να κάνει με τη ψυχανάλυση του Ούλριχ από κείνο το πρωί; Τα πάντα σίγουρα φαίνονταν να δείχνουν προς αυτό. Είχε έρθει εδώ για κάποιο λόγο; Ήταν νεκρός, σε κώμα, ή απλώς θεότρελος; Και πως, πως στην ευχή, μπορούσε να γυρίσει πίσω στον κόσμο που ήξερε;

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Παρακαλώ αφήστε και κανένα review!


	3. Γνωρίζοντας τους Μούμιν

Η Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα οδήγησε τον Μάρτιν πίσω στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. Παρότι την αβεβαιότητα του για το πώς οι κάτοικοι αυτής της περίεργης χώρας των ονείρων θα τον δέχονταν, αυτόν, ένας ξένος που είχε εμφανιστεί κυριολεκτικά από το πουθενά, η παρέα της καινούργιας φίλης του, του έδινε κουράγιο. Η Σνόρκα, αντιθέτως, ανυπομονούσε να τον συστήσει στους φίλους της.

«Θα τους αγαπήσεις όλους,» του έλεγε, «Ο Μούμιν είναι τόσο γενναίος και έξυπνος, και ο Μπαμπάς και η Μαμά Μούμιν είναι τόσο φιλόξενοι. Πρέπει να γνωρίσεις και τον αδελφό μου, τον Σνόρκιν. Είναι λίγο εκκεντρικός με τις εφευρέσεις του, αλλά είναι η μεγαλοφυΐα ολόκληρης της Κοιλάδας…!»

Η Σνόρκα και ο αδελφός της ήταν Σνόρκς – ένα είδος λευκού, στρουμπουλού τρόλ, πολύ ίδιοι με τους Μούμινς που γνώριζε ο Μάρτιν από τα βιβλία της Γιάνσσον. Τα δυο αδέλφια, ορφανά από μικρά, ζούσαν σε ένα άλλο μέρος της Κοιλάδας, όπου ο Σνόρκιν είχε μεγαλώσει την αδελφούλα του. Οι δυο τους ήταν στενοί φίλοι της οικογένειας των Μούμιν. Προσωπικά, ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει το ένα είδος τρόλ από το άλλο, πέρα από τις χρυσές αφέλειες της Σνόρκας που ξεχώριζαν, καθώς και ένα άλλο χαρακτηριστικό της που είχε παρατηρήσει…

Καθώς πέρασαν μέσα από ένα λιβάδι με λευκές πετούνιες, η Σνόρκα, που λάτρευε τα λουλούδια, σταμάτησε να μαζέψει μερικά. Ο Μάρτιν, σε μια φιλική χειρονομία, πήρε ένα και της το πέρασε στο αυτί για να την ευχαριστήσει. Ξαφνιάστηκε όταν το τρίχωμα της ξαφνικά άλλαξε χρώμα και από κατάλευκο έγινε μωβ, καθώς τον ευχαρίστησε.

«Συγνώμη εάν σε ξάφνιασα. Εμείς τα Σνόρκ πάντα αλλάζουμε χρώμα σύμφωνα με τη διάθεση μας,» του εξήγησε, παρατηρώντας την αμηχανία του, καθώς το τρίχωμα της σιγά-σιγά γύρισε στο κανονικό του λευκό, «Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το λουλούδι. Είναι πανέμορφο.»

«Όχι όσο όμορφο όσο εσύ,» της είπε ο Μάρτιν σαν κομπλιμέντο. Δεν γινόταν να μην θαυμάζει την αθώα και καλοσυνάτη φύση της. Η Σνόρκα κοκκίνισε.

Σε λίγο, έφτασαν σε ένα από εκείνα τα στρογγυλά, σαν πύργους, σπίτια που βρίσκονταν τριγύρω στην Κοιλάδα – κατά σύμπτωση, ο Μάρτιν κατάλαβε, ήταν το ίδιο σπίτι όπου τον είχε κατευθύνει εκείνος ο γέρο-βοτανολόγος νωρίτερα. Δεν ήξερε τι να πει για αυτή την εκκεντρική αρχιτεκτονική του οίκου των Μούμιν, που θύμιζε λίγο μια από εκείνες της παλιές Φιλανδέζικες σόμπες πορσελάνης από την εποχή της Τούβε Γιάνσσον. Σύμφωνα με τον Ούλριχ, τα Μούμιν υποτίθεται πως ήταν απόγονοι μικρότερων, πρωτόγονων τρολ που ζούσαν μέσα στις σόμπες σπιτιών. _Μάλλον οι πρόγονοι τους θα μεγάλωσαν τόσο πολύ που δεν χωρούσαν πια εκεί μέσα_ , σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν.

«Ωχ…!»

Ξαφνικά, οι δυο τους ξαφνιάστηκαν από ένα μικρόσωμο, κοκαλιάρικο πλάσμα με βρώμικο, καφετί σαν λάσπη τρίχωμα που θύμιζε καλικατζαράκι, το οποίο είχε εμφανιστεί τρέχοντας, πέφτοντας κατά λάθος πάνω στη Σνόρκα. Ο Μάρτιν σαν να πρόσεξε κάτι γυαλιστερό που κρατούσε το καλικατζαράκι, το οποίο και γρήγορα έκρυψε πίσω από την πλάτη του, προτού μπορέσουν να δουν τι ήταν. Η Σνόρκα δεν φαινόταν και πολύ χαρούμενη που τον έβλεπε.

«Γεια σου, Βρωμύλε.»

 _Βρωμύλος…του πάει γάντι το όνομα_ , σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν, προσπαθώντας να μην κάνει εμετό από την απαίσια δυσωδία της απλυσιάς αυτού του κοντοστούπη μασκαρά, που ήταν χειρότερη και από ανοιχτό βόθρο. Το καλικατζαράκι τους χαμογέλασε πονηρά, δείχνοντας τα σάπια, κιτρινισμένα δόντια του. Ακόμα κρατούσε επιφυλακτικά αυτό που έκρυβε πίσω από την πλάτη του για να μην μπορούν να το δουν.

«Καλημέρα και σε σένα, Σνόρκα,» είπε με μια ψηλή φωνίτσα, «Και ποιος είναι αυτός ο μπούφος;» ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντας με τα πονηρά σαν αλεπούς μάτια του τον Μάρτιν.

«Αυτός είναι ο Μάρτιν, ένας αγαπητός μου φίλος,» απάντησε η Σνόρκα με περηφάνια, ενοχλημένη από τη λέξη 'μπούφος'. «Μου έσωσε τη ζωή σήμερα.» Το καλικατζαράκι χασκογέλασε.

«Μπα, μπα, Σνόρκα, ώστε βρήκες λοιπόν ένα καινούργιο αγόρι!» τσίριξε, σκάζοντας στα γέλια, «Ο φουκαράς ο Μούμιν θα του ραγίσει η καρδιά. Αλλά, εδώ που τα λέμε, είναι μόνο ένας ασχημομούρης…»

«Πως τολμάς!» φώναξε η Σνόρκα, «Είναι το καλύτερο Μούμιν όλου του κόσμου!» Ο Βρωμύλος της χαχάνισε με κακία, «Είναι ασχημομούρης και εσύ είσαι χοντρή!» Η Σνόρκα φαινόταν έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα. Ο Μάρτιν θύμωσε. _Η απλυσιά αυτού του τύπου είναι όσο άσχημη όσο και οι τρόποι του_ , σκέφτηκε. Όπως κάθε παραδοσιακός Βρετανός, δεν ανεχόταν με τίποτα να βλέπει κάποιον να προσβάλει έτσι μια κυρία. Αγριοκοίταξε τον Βρωμύλο.

«Πρόσεχε πως μιλάς, φίλε!» τον προειδοποίησε, «Εκεί από όπου κατάγομαι, αγροίκοι σαν και εσένα καταλήγουν να τρώνε τα ίδια τους τα δόντια – ένα εξαιρετικά δυσάρεστο μάθημα σε τρόπους, το οποίο ευχαρίστως θα σου διδάξω εάν δεν το βουλώσεις!» Παρότι ο Βρωμύλος δείλιασε από την απειλή του Μάρτιν, ο οποίος ήταν τουλάχιστον διπλάσιος στο ύψος του, είχε το θράσος να του αντιμιλήσει.

«Ω, αλήθεια; Εσύ και ποιανού ο στρατός;»

Ο Μάρτιν ήταν έτοιμος να αλλάξει τα φώτα του Βρωμύλου, να του δείξει ακριβώς με ποιον είχε να κάνει, αλλά η Σνόρκα τον συγκράτησε. Κοίταξε περιφρονητικά τον Βρωμύλο.

«Να ξέρεις, η κάρδια μου πάντα θα ανήκει στο Μούμιν,» του είπε, κοιτάζοντας τον με αηδία, καθαρά θυμωμένη, «Γιατί δεν πας πίσω στις βρομοδουλειές σου και να μας αφήσεις ήσυχους;» Περίεργα, ο Βρωμύλος ήταν πολύ πρόθυμος να ξεκουμπιστεί. Ο Μάρτιν υποψιαζόταν πως μάλλον είχε κάτι να κάνει με αυτό που έκρυβε πίσω από την πλάτη του.

«Καλή ιδέα, Σνόρκα,» είπε, «Έντιμοι κακοποιοί σαν και εμένα δουλεύουν σκληρά για το ψωμί τους.» Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, το έβαλε στα πόδια και εξαφανίστηκε όσο γρήγορα όσο είχε εμφανιστεί. Η Σνόρκα κοίταξε τον Μάρτιν.

«Καλύτερα να προσέχεις τον Βρωμύλο,» του είπε, «Μερικές φορές είναι πολύ μοχθηρός.»

«Δεν πειράζει, έχω αντιμετωπίσει πολλά ρεμάλια σαν και αυτόν στο παρελθόν,» την καθησύχασε ο Μάρτιν. Έχοντας μεγαλώσει σε μια κακόφημη γειτονιά στο Ίστ Έντ του Λονδίνου, όπου συμμορίες έφηβων χούλιγκαν κυριαρχούσαν στους δρόμους, ήξερε να αποφεύγει ύπουλες παρέες, καθώς και να αμύνεται εάν βρισκόταν αντιμέτωπος με κάποιον που ήθελε να του κάνει κακό. Χαμένα κορμιά σαν τον Βρωμύλο τους έτρωγε αντί για λάχανο, όποτε πήγαιναν γυρεύοντας… εκτός φυσικά εάν βρισκόταν σε λάθος μέρος σε λάθος ώρα.

«Σταμάτα, κλέφτη!»

Γυρίζοντας ξαφνιασμένοι, είδαν ένα αγριεμένο πλήθος να τους πλησιάζει τρέχοντας. Ακολουθούσαν έναν γεροδεμένο καλικάτζαρο με στολή αστυνομικού, ο οποίος ο Μάρτιν θυμήθηκε ήταν ένας Χέμουλεν – ένα άλλο είδους τρολ σαν τα Μούμιν και τα Σνόρκ, μόνο με μακρύτερες μύτες και, σε αντίθεση με αυτούς, φορούσαν ρούχα. Ένας γηραιότερος Χέμουλεν, τον οποίο ο Μάρτιν αμέσως αναγνώρισε – ήταν ο βοτανολόγος τον οποίο είχε ρωτήσει για κατευθύνσεις νωρίτερα – και μια άγνωστη καλικατζαρίνα με μια μακριά μυτερή μύτη, σαν τρωκτικό, και μακριά ξανθιά μαλλιά τον ακολουθούσαν. Οι τρεις τους σαν να κυνηγούσαν κάποιον.

Βλέποντας τον Μάρτιν, ο γέρο-βοτανολόγος τον έδειξε στον αστυνόμο, «Εκεί πέρα! Αυτός είναι που σας έλεγα κ. Επιθεωρητά! Αυτός πρέπει να είναι ο κλέφτης!» Ο Μάρτιν πάγωσε. _Κλέφτης; Ποιος κλέφτης;_ Ωστόσο, δεν πρόλαβε να συλλογιστεί γιατί η καλικατζαρίνα, που προσπαθούσε με δυσκολία να προλάβει τους άλλους επειδή φορούσε μακρύ φόρεμα και ψηλά τακούνια, άρχισε να ουρλιάζει σαν υστερική.

«Συλλάβετέ τον, κ. Επιθεωρητά! Αυτός ο μασκαράς μου έκλεψε το κολιέ μου!»

Προτού μπορούσε ο Μάρτιν να αντιδράσει, ο γεροδεμένος αστυνόμος-Χέμουλεν έπεσε καταπάνω του. Αρπάζοντας τον από το μπράτσο, τον σημάδεψε στο πρόσωπο με ένα παλιομοδίτικο περίστροφο. «Ακίνητος!»

«Ε, πάρε αυτό το πράμα από τη μύτη μου!» φώναξε ο Μάρτιν, που δεν του άρεσε να του έχει κάποιος ένα όπλο σημαδεμένο απευθείας στο πρόσωπο του, «Τι θέλετε με εμένα;»

«Συλλαμβάνεσαι για κλοπή, νεαρέ!» μούγκρισε ο αστυνόμος-Χέμουλεν, «Και τώρα, που είναι το κολιέ που βούτηξες από την κα Ψιλολαίμη;» Ο Μάρτιν σάστισε.

«Κλοπή; Δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα για καμιά κλοπή, κ. Αστυνόμε.»

«Είμαι _Αστυνομικός Επιθεωρητής_ , εάν δε σε πειράζει,» τον διόρθωσε αυστηρά ο αστυνόμος-Χέμουλεν, «Και κάνοντας τον αθώο δεν πρόκειται να σου βγει σε καλό. Δώσε πίσω το κλεμμένο κολιέ γρήγορα και ίσως να σου τη χαριστώ…» Ο φουκαράς ο Μάρτιν κόντευε να τα χάσει. Πως είχε μπλέξει σε αυτό το μπελά;

«Σας λέω, δεν έχω κανένα κολιέ!» αναφώνησε, «Δεν έχω ξαναδεί καν αυτή την καλικ… εννοώ αυτή την _κυρία_ στη ζωή μου.»

«Ψεύτη!» του ούρλιαξε έξαλλη η καλικατζαρίνα ονόματι κυρία Ψιλολαίμη, «Εσύ το έκλεψες, αλήτη, είμαι σίγουρη!» _Αμάν, αυτή η πολυλογού είναι ζόρικη_ , σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν.

Εν στο μεταξύ, η φασαρία είχε αρχίσει να τραβάει την προσοχή. Από το σπίτι των Μούμιν, η πόρτα άνοιξε και βγήκε μια θηλυκιά Μούμιν με καστανό τρίχωμα που φορούσε μια ριγέ ποδιά και κρατούσε μια μαύρη τσάντα στο χέρι της. Από πίσω της ακολουθούσε ένα δεύτερο Μούμιν, ένας μεγαλόσωμος αρσενικός που φορούσε ένα κομψό ψηλό καπέλο. Αυτοί έπρεπε να είναι ο Μπαμπάς και η Μαμά Μούμιν, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν.

«Μα τι είναι όλη αυτή η φασαρία;»

«Συγνώμη για την ενόχληση, Μπαμπά Μούμιν, Μαμά Μούμιν,» είπε ο Επιθεωρητής, «Αλλά έχουμε ένα πρόβλημα εδώ πέρα. Νομίζουμε πως αυτός ο νεαρός ξένος έκλεψε…» Αυτή τη φορά όμως, η Σνόρκα υπερασπίστηκε τον Μάρτιν.

«Σας παρακαλώ, κ. Επιθεωρητά, δεν μπορεί να είναι αυτός. Ήταν μαζί μου όλη την ώρα.» Προς καλή της τύχη, ο Επιθεωρητής, που γνώριζε όλους τους κατοίκους της Κοιλάδας και ήταν ένας προσωπικός φίλος του Μπαμπά Μούμιν, ήταν πρόθυμος να την ακούσει.

«Είναι αλήθεια, Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα;» τη ρώτησε. Όντως, αυτός ο νεαρός ξένος δεν του φαινόταν και πολύ σαν κλέφτης και το τελευταίο πράγμα που θέλει ένας Επιθεωρητής είναι ένας ύποπτος τον οποίο συνέλαβε τελικά να αποδειχθεί αθώος. Θα ήταν σκέτη ντροπή για έναν αξιοσέβαστο αστυνομικό σαν και αυτόν.

«Και τι δουλειά είχες εσύ μαζί με αυτόν τον… τον _αλλοδαπό_ ;» τη ρώτησε δύσπιστα η κυρία Ψιλολαίμη. Ο Επιθεωρητής ωστόσο δεν της έδωσε σημασία και είπε στην Σνόρκα να τους εξηγήσει. Εκείνη τους είπε πως μάζευε κοχύλια στην παραλία και είχε παγιδευτεί στη παλίρροια, και πως ο Μάρτιν, που έτυχε να περνάει από κει, την είχε σώσει από βέβαιο πνιγμό.

«Κατάλαβα,» είπε τελικά ο Επιθεωρητής, «Από ότι φαίνεται, φτηνά τη γλίτωσες σήμερα, Δεσποινίς Σνόρκα.»

«Όντως, πιστεύω πως όλοι μας είμαστε πολύ ευγνώμονες στο νεαρό Μάρτιν,» είπε η Μαμά Μούμιν, πραγματικά συγκινημένη με αυτά που άκουγε.

«Αφήστε αυτές τις ανοησίες!» τσίριξε η κυρία Ψιλολαίμη, «Τι γίνεται με το κολιέ μου;» _Αυτή η γυναίκα έχει σοβαρότατο πρόβλημα αντικοινωνικής συμπεριφοράς_ , σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν, προσπαθώντας να μην γελάσει με την υστερία της. Ο Επιθεωρητής, θέλοντας επιτέλους να βγάλει κάποια άκρη με αυτή την ιστορία, γύρισε να της μιλήσει.

«Κυρία μου, είδατε τον νεαρό κ. Παρκ να κλέβει το κολιέ σας;» Η κυρία Ψιλολαίμη κούνησε το κεφάλι της.

«Ε…όχι, το είχα αφήσει στο παράθυρο για ένα λεπτό και μόλις γύρισα την πλάτη μου είχε χαθεί,» του εξήγησε, «Που θέλετε να καταλήξετε κ. Επιθεωρητά; Με λέτε ψεύτρα…;» Ο Επιθεωρητής όμως δεν της απάντησε και γύρισε την προσοχή του στο γέρο-βοτανολόγο.

«Εσείς τι έχετε να πείτε για αυτό, κ. Χέμουλιν;» ρώτησε, «Είδατε τον ύποπτο στο σημείο του εγκλήματος;»

«Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο,» διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο γέρο-Χέμουλιν, ο οποίος δεν ήθελε μπελάδες, να τον κατηγορήσουν πως είχε ενοχοποιήσει λάθος άνθρωπο, «Απλώς σκέφτηκα πως έπρεπε να γνωρίζετε για αυτόν τον ξένο που κυκλοφορούσε άσκοπα.» Ωστόσο, η κυρία Ψιλολαίμη επέμενε, οπότε υπήρχε μόνο ένας τρόπος να σιγουρευτούν.

«Πειράζει να ρίξω μια ματιά τι έχεις μέσα στη τσάντα σου, νεαρέ;»

Ο Μάρτιν δεν ήταν και πολύ χαρούμενος να ψαχουλεύουν ξένοι τα πράγματα του, αλλά, σε αυτή την περίπτωση, δεν άξιζε να το κάνει θέμα. Δεν είχε όρεξη να βρει το μπελά του εξαιτίας ενός ηλίθιου λάθους κάποιου άλλου. Άνοιξε το σακίδιο του, ώστε να μπορούν ο Επιθεωρητής και η κυρία Ψιλολαίμη να δουν τι είχε μέσα. Τα πράγματα του, όπως ο υπολογιστής και τα άγνωστα χρήματα του έκαναν τους πάντες να γουρλώσουν τα μάτια τους. Πάντως, δεν υπήρχε ίχνος από το κλεμμένο κολιέ.

«Σας είπα πως δεν είχα τίποτα να κρύψω, κ. Επιθεωρητά,» είπε, ανακουφισμένος πως είχε ξεμπλέξει. «Καλύτερα όμως να κοιτάξετε για εκείνον τον άλλο τύπο που πέρασε από δω. Ποιο ήταν πάλι το όνομα του…;»

«Ο Βρωμύλος! Μα φυσικά!» αναφώνησε η Σνόρκα, «Κρατούσε κάτι που δεν μας άφηνε να δούμε… Πρέπει να ήταν το κολιέ της κυρίας Ψιλολαίμης!» Ο Επιθεωρητής ένιωσε πραγματικά σαν ηλίθιος. Οι πάντες γνώριζαν πως ο Βρωμύλος ήταν μεγάλο κλεφτρόνι που κατέκλεβε όλη την Κοιλάδα. Αλλά, τουλάχιστον, δεν υπήρχε πια καμία αμφιβολία πως ο Μάρτιν δεν ήταν ο κλέφτης.

«Με συγχωρείς για την ενόχληση, νεαρέ κ. Παρκ,» είπε ο Επιθεωρητής, «Ελπίζω να απολαύσεις τη επίσκεψη σου στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν.» Χωρίς να χάσει άλλο χρόνο, έφυγε τρέχοντας με τη κυρία Ψιλολαίμη, κυνηγώντας τον Βρωμύλο, ο οποίος φυσικά το είχε σκάσει εδώ και πολύ ώρα. Ο κ. Χέμουλιν κοίταξε για λίγο ακόμη τον Μάρτιν με περιέργεια προτού γύρισε και έφυγε και αυτός, να γυρίσει στις βοτανολογικές του έρευνες.

«Λοιπόν, τώρα που λύθηκε αυτή η παρεξήγηση, γιατί δεν έρχεστε όλοι μέσα για λίγο τσάι και λεμονάδα;» ρώτησε η Μαμά Μούμιν, «Και εσύ επίσης, Μάρτιν. Θέλω να γνωρίσεις την οικογένεια μας. Χρυσέ μου, πηγαίνεις σε παρακαλώ να βρεις τον Σνόρκιν και να του πεις πως η Σνόρκα είναι καλά; Θα έχει τρελαθεί από την ανησυχία του.» Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν πήρε το καπέλο του και έφυγε βιαστικά.

Η Μαμά Μούμιν οδήγησε τον Μάρτιν μέσα σε ένα άνετο, ευρύχωρο σαλόνι με μια βεράντα, ένα μεγάλο πέτρινο τζάκι, ένα ψηλό ρολόι-αντίκα και ένα αναπαυτικό καναπέ. Υπήρχαν δυο άλλα παιδιά εκεί που έπαιζαν χαρτιά στο τραπέζι του καφέ. Το ένα ήταν ένα περίεργο καφετί τρολ, με λεπτή φινέτσα και μια μακριά μύτη, που θύμιζε διασταύρωση μεταξύ καγκουρό και ποντικιού. Το άλλο ήταν ένα νεαρό Μούμιν με γαλανά μάτια και ένα καλοσυνάτο πρόσωπο, στην ηλικία της Σνόρκας. Αυτός πρέπει να είναι ο φίλος της ο Μούμιν, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν, ο μοναχογιός του Μπαμπά και της Μαμάς Μούμιν.

Βλέποντας την Σνόρκα να εισέρχεται, ο Μούμιν σηκώθηκε καταχαρούμενος να τη χαιρετήσει. Οι δυο τους αγκαλιάστηκαν.

«Πόσο χαίρομαι που ξύπνησες επιτέλους από το λήθαργό σου, Μούμιν,» είπε η Σνόρκα, δίνοντας του ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Ο Μούμιν κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος. «Άργησες πολύ φέτος.»

«Ξέρεις, εμείς τα Μούμιν μας αρέσει να κοιμόμαστε για μήνες,» είπε ο Μούμιν. Τότε, πρόσεξε τον Μάρτιν που στεκόταν παραπέρα, «Ω, ποιος είναι αυτός, μαμά;»

«Παιδιά, ελάτε να χαιρετήσετε τον Μάρτιν σας παρακαλώ,» είπε η Μαμά Μούμιν, «Και εσύ, Σνίφιν,» είπε στο καγκουρό-τρολ, που καθόταν ντροπαλά στο τραπέζι, ρουφώντας τη λεμονάδα του. Η Σνόρκα δεν έχασε χρόνο και τους διηγήθηκε πως είχε γνωρίσει τον Μάρτιν. Οι Μούμιν έμειναν εντυπωσιασμένοι.

«Τώρα βλέπετε γιατί δεν μου αρέσει το νερό;» είπε ο Σνίφιν, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος, «Είναι επικίνδυνα και γεμάτο τέρατα!» Οι Μούμιν προσπάθησαν να μην γελάσουν. Το πρόβλημα με τον Σνίφιν, ένα ορφανό μου είχε μαζέψει η Μαμά Μούμιν σα μωρό και είχε μεγαλώσει μαζί με το γιό της, ήταν ότι δεν ήξερε καθόλου κολύμπι και έτρεμε το νερό, ενώ ο Μούμιν, σε αντίθεση με αυτόν, λάτρευε τη θάλασσα και κολυμπούσε σα δελφίνι. Ο Μάρτιν και ο Μούμιν συστήθηκαν.

«Μεγάλη μου χαρά που σε γνωρίζω, Μάρτιν,» είπε ο Μούμιν, όλο χαρά. Όπως και η Σνόρκα, ήταν ένας συμπαθής και καλόκαρδος τύπος, «Σε ευχαριστώ που έσωσες τη Σνόρκα. Αυτό σημαίνει πολλά για μας.» Η Σνόρκα, συγκινημένη, αγκάλιασε τον Μούμιν.

«Η χαρά είναι όλη δική μου, φιλαράκο,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, χαμογελώντας θερμά στον Μούμιν, ο οποίος ήταν τουλάχιστον ένα κεφάλι κοντύτερος του. Όλοι οι Μούμιν ήταν κοντύτεροι από τον μέσω άνθρωπο, σαν παιδιά, οπότε αυτός ήταν ο ψηλότερος μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Μπορεί να ήταν παγιδευμένος στο μαγικό κόσμο τους, αλλά η φιλική τους στάση τον εντυπωσίαζε.

«Είδε κανείς τη Μικρή Μυ;» ρώτησε ο Σνίφιν.

Ο Μάρτιν απορούσε ποια να ήταν αυτή η Μικρή Μυ, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε ένα θόρυβο από το σακίδιο του, το οποίο ήταν κρεμασμένο σε μια κρεμάστρα πίσω από την πόρτα. Υπήρχε κάτι μέσα – κάτι ζωντανό! Ακούστηκε ένας ήχος σαν ηλεκτρονικό σφύριγμα, το οποίο ο Μάρτιν κατάλαβε ήταν κάποιος που πείραζε τον υπολογιστή του που είχε εκεί μέσα.

ΚΛΙΚ!

«Άουτς!»

Το κούνημα έκανε το σακίδιο να ξεκρεμαστεί από τη κρεμάστρα και έπεσε στο πάτωμα, σκορπίζοντας όλα τα περιεχόμενα του παντού. Τότε, ο εισβολέας βγήκε σέρνοντας από μέσα: το μικρότερο κοριτσάκι που είχε δει ποτέ ο Μάρτιν στη ζωή του. Ήταν τοσοδούλα, σαν παιδική κούκλα, αλλά είχε μια φλογερή έκφραση τόσο έντονη που την έκανε υποτιμητική σαν γίγαντας. Φαινόταν πως έπαιζε με τα κουμπιά του υπολογιστή και είχε κατά λάθος ανοίξει τη θύρα του CD, η οποία την είχε χτυπήσει στη μύτη.

«Μικρή Μυ!» φώναξε η Μαμά Μούμιν θυμωμένη, «Πόσες φορές σου έχω πει ότι δεν πειράζουμε τα πράγματα των άλλων χωρίς να ρωτάμε; Είναι αγένεια!»

«Τότε, πως θα ξέρουμε τι κρύβουν;» αντιμίλησε με αναίδεια η Μικρή Μυ, προσπαθώντας να ξεμπλέξει τα καλώδια από ένα ζευγάρι ακουστικών που είχαν μπλεχτεί γύρω από το λαιμό της.

Ο Μούμιν και ο Σνίφιν βοηθούσαν τον Μάρτιν να μαζέψει τα πράγματά του από το πάτωμα. Η μάλλον, ο Μούμιν βοηθούσε, γιατί ο Σνίφιν ήταν απορροφημένος, εξετάζοντας μια χούφτα ψιλά από το πορτοφόλι του φιλοξενούμενου τους. Πάντα τον ενδιέφερε ο πλούτος και το εύκολο κέρδος, και αυτά τα περίεργα νομίσματα, που δεν ήταν ούτε χρυσός, ούτε ασήμι, ούτε μπρούτζος, του είχαν τραβήξει τη προσοχή.

«Τι είδους χρήματα είναι αυτά;» ρώτησε, «Τι μέταλλο είναι αυτό;» Ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε.

«Λέγονται Ευρώ. Είναι φτιαγμένα από νικέλιο, ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νομίζω.» Ο Σνίφιν εξέταζε με περιέργεια ένα δίευρω, «Είναι πολύτιμο;» Ο Μάρτιν σκεφτόταν να του πει πως άξιζαν μια περιουσία, σαν αστείο, αλλά τελικά αποφάσισε πως δεν θα ήταν και πολύ καλή ιδέα. Όλοι οι κλέφτες στη Κοιλάδα θα τον έβαζαν στο μάτι εάν άρχιζε να παριστάνει τον πλούσιο.

«Πολύτιμο; Μπα, όχι,» είπε, βάζοντας τα κέρματα πίσω στο πορτοφόλι του, «Με αυτό αγοράζεις ένα-δυο μπουκάλια Κόκα-Κόλα το πολύ. Σαν και αυτό.» Για να τους εξηγήσει καλύτερα, τους έδειξε το αναψυκτικό που είχε αγοράσει από το περίπτερο πίσω στο Ελσίνκι – όπου και αν βρισκόταν αυτό το μέρος τώρα.

Ο Σνίφιν ανατρίχιασε από την περίεργη μυρωδιά του αναψυκτικού που του προκαλούσε φαγούρα στη μύτη. Ότι και αν ήταν αυτό το πράμα, δεν νόμιζε πως είχε την ίδια γεύση με την σπέσιαλ πράσινη λεμονάδα της Μαμάς Μούμιν, την οποία λάτρευε. Δεν μπορούσε καν να καταλάβει τι υλικό ήταν αυτό το περίεργο μαλακό 'γυαλί' του μπουκαλιού, το οποίο φυσικά ήταν πλαστικό. Αλλά ο Μούμιν, που ήταν πιο τολμηρός από τον Σνίφιν, δοκίμασε μια γουλιά. Η έκφραση του καθώς η Κόκα-Κόλα κύλισε πάνω στη γλώσσα του ήταν σαν ένα πιτσιρίκι σε μαγαζί ζαχαρωτών.

«Γιαμ… Αυτό το πράμα είναι υπέροχο!» αναφώνησε, δίνοντας το μπουκάλι στη Σνόρκα, η οποία επίσης δοκίμασε λίγο, «Ω, πόσο ωραίο! Καλύτερο και από το παγωτό της Μαμάς Μούμιν!» Ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε. Κατά βάθος, ζήλευε κάπως τους Μούμιν, που ήταν μια μεγάλη και αγαπημένη, γεμάτη ζωή, οικογένεια. Τα παιδικά του χρόνια ήταν σύντομα και μοναχικά. Αυτός ήταν μοναχοπαίδι και έχοντας χάσει τόσο νωρίς στη ζωή τον πατέρα του, δεν είχε και πολλές ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις.

«Και αυτό τι είναι;» ρώτησε η Μικρή Μυ, προσπαθώντας χωρίς επιτυχία να ανοίξει τον υπολογιστή του Μάρτιν, «Κάποιο… κουτί γεμάτο με κλεμμένα κοσμήματα;» Ο Μάρτιν πήρε το μηχάνημα από αυτό το διαβολάκι, προτού του κάνει καμιά ζημιά.

«Όχι ακριβώς, ομορφούλα,» της είπε, πηγαίνοντας να τη χαϊδέψει στο κεφάλι. Η Μικρή Μυ, αγριεμένη, του χαστούκισε το χέρι. Παρότι ήταν κοντοστούπα, ήταν το τυπικό σκληρό αγοροκόριτσο που δεν ανεχόταν να τη χαϊδεύουν ή να την αποκαλούν 'ομορφούλα'. «Είναι ένας υπολογιστής, ένα μηχάνημα για αποθήκευση και επεξεργασία δεδομένων… _πληροφοριών_ , κάπως όπως οι αναμνήσεις μέσα στο μυαλό μας,» τους εξήγησε, βλέποντας τις κενές εκφράσεις στα πρόσωπα τους. Είχαν μείνει όλοι με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

«Δηλαδή είναι κάτι σαν… _τεχνητός εγκέφαλος_ ;» ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένος ο Μούμιν, ο οποίος δυσκολευόταν να κατανοήσει ένα τέτοιο μηχάνημα. Εξάλλου, ακόμη και η πιο απλή ψηφιακή τεχνολογία ήταν εντελώς άγνωστη στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. «Είσαι εφευρέτης, λοιπόν;»

Πριν ο Μάρτιν μπορούσε να τους εξηγήσει, η πόρτα άνοιξε πάλι. Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν είχε επιστρέψει μαζί με ένα άλλο Σνόρκ με γκρίζες αφέλειες και χοντρά τετράγωνα γυαλιά, ο οποίος ο Μάρτιν υπέθεσε ήταν ο Σνόρκιν, ο αδελφός της Σνόρκας. Ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερος της, τουλάχιστον δέκα χρόνια διαφορά, αλλά είχε την εμφάνιση ενός πανέξυπνου και εφευρετικού προσώπου. Η Σνόρκα είχε πει στον Μάρτιν στην διαδρομή εδώ ότι ήταν ένας ταλαντούχος εφευρέτης και αυτός μπορούσε εύκολα να το πιστέψει τώρα. Ωστόσο, δεν ήταν και τόσο σίγουρος εάν ήταν όσο καλόκαρδος όσο και η αδελφή του, καθώς τον κοίταξε με ένα αγριεμένο ύφος.

«Τι είναι αυτά που ακούω; Πείραζες την αδελφή μου, αλήτη;» Ο τύπος τα είχε μπερδέψει σίγουρα, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν, χάνοντας το χαμόγελό του. Σαν να μην του έφτανε η προηγούμενη φασαρία του με την αστυνομία για το κλεμμένο κολιέ της κυρίας Ψιλολαίμης.

«Σιωπή, Σνόρκιν!» τον μάλωσε αγριεμένη η Σνόρκα, «Ο Μάρτιν με έσωσε από βέβαιο πνιγμό! Σε παρακαλώ, μην τον προσβάλεις!» Αντιλαμβάνοντας το λάθος του επειδή δεν είχε καθίσει να ακούσει τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν πρώτα, ο Σνόρκιν χαμήλωσε απολογητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Με συγχωρείς… _Μάρτιν_ , είπαμε ότι λέγεσαι;» του είπε, τώρα πιο φιλικά, «Απλώς δεν μου αρέσει η αδελφή μου να κάνει παρέα με ξένους – ούτε και όταν επίτηδες με παρακούει, αφού της απαγόρευσα να πηγαίνει κολύμπι μόνη της!» Αυτό το τελευταίο σχόλιο φυσικά απευθυνόταν στην ίδια τη Σνόρκα, η οποία απλώς τον κοίταξε περιφρονητικά. Δεν ήταν το κορίτσι που θα καθόταν να τη διατάζει ο μεγάλος της αδελφός.

«Μπορώ να φροντίζω τον εαυτό μου, σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, Σνόρκιν!» του αντιμίλησε, «Και, εκτός από αυτό, ο Μάρτιν είναι σωστός τζέντλεμαν!» Προφανώς, ο Σνόρκιν ήταν ο τυπικός υπερπροστατευτικός μεγάλος αδελφός, αλλά παρότι τα συχνά καβγαδάκια τους, ο Μάρτιν καταλάβαινε πως αγαπούσαν πολύ ο ένας τον άλλον. Τι κρίμα, σκέφτηκε, που δεν είχε αυτός μια αδελφούλα να την κακομαθαίνει. Ο Σνόρκιν γύρισε να ξαναμιλήσει στο Μάρτιν.

«Σου είμαι πραγματικά ευγνώμον που έσωσες την αδελφή μου. Δεν θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ,» τον ευχαρίστησε, «Λοιπόν, τι σε φέρνει στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν; Είσαι ναυαγός ναυτικός; Αν και δεν μοιάζεις πολύ με ναυτικός, όπως μου έλεγε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν…»

«Δεν ναυάγησα, τουλάχιστον όχι όπως νομίζετε,» τους εξήγησε ο Μάρτιν, «Είναι κάπως μεγάλη ιστορία…»

«Τότε γιατί δεν κάθεσαι να μας την πεις, χρυσό μου;» του πρότεινε η Μαμά Μούμιν, «Θα θέλαμε πολύ να την ακούσουμε.»

«Ω, ναι, μας αρέσει πολύ να ακούμε ωραίες ιστορίες,» τον ικέτεψε η Σνόρκα, «Σε παρακαλώ, Μάρτιν!»

Πιστεύοντας πως όφειλε στους οικοδεσπότες του τουλάχιστον μια εξήγηση, όσο τρελή και αν τους ακουγόταν, ο Μάρτιν τους διηγήθηκε την ιστορία του για το πώς είχε καταλήξει εδώ. Τους είπε πως ήταν ένας φοιτητής στο πανεπιστήμιο του Ελσίνκι, προερχόμενος από μια διαλυμένη οικογένεια και ορφανός από πατέρα, και το περίεργο ατύχημα που τον είχε στείλει στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν.

«…Μόλις συνήλθα, τα πάντα είχαν αλλάξει τριγύρω μου και την υπόλοιπη ιστορία την ξέρετε,» εξηγώντας πως είχε ξυπνήσει εδώ πέρα αφότου τον χτύπησε ο κεραυνός, «Ακόμη δεν είμαι σίγουρος εάν ονειρεύομαι ή εάν απλώς το μυαλό μου τα έχει παίξει… και ούτε έχω τη παραμικρή ιδέα _πώς να γυρίσω πίσω_!»

«Σε χτύπησε κεραυνός;» τον διέκοψε η Μικρή Μυ, βρίσκοντας το πολύ αστείο, «Αμάν, πόσο θα ήθελα να το δοκιμάσω!» Έκανε στα ψέματα πως έπεφτε ξερή, χτυπημένη από κεραυνό. Παρότι δεν ήταν η καλύτερη ώρα για αστεία, ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να μην χαμογελάσει λίγο βλέποντας τα κόλπα της. Οι Μούμιν ωστόσο, καταλαβαίνοντας τώρα την δύσκολη, εάν όχι λίγο μυστήρια, κατάσταση του φίλου τους, δεν το έβρισκαν καθόλου αστείο. Φυσικά, δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν τίποτα να τον βοηθήσουν να γυρίσει πίσω στο κόσμο του, αλλά όλοι οι Μούμιν του κόσμου είχαν μια σπουδαία αρετή: να προσφέρουν καταφύγιο σε αυτούς που το έχουν ανάγκη. Η Μαμά Μούμιν πλησίασε τον Μάρτιν και του πήρε το χέρι.

«Μάρτιν, γιατί δεν μένεις μαζί μας;» τον ρώτησε, «Ο σύζυγος μου και εγώ θα καταχαρούμε να σε φιλοξενήσουμε. Σίγουρα και τα παιδία θα χαρούν να σε έχουν παρέα.» Κοίταξε τον Μούμιν, τον Σνίφιν και την Σνόρκα, οι οποίοι πετούσαν από τη χαρά τους.

«Ναι, θα σου αρέσει πολύ εδώ, Μάρτιν!» είπε ο Μούμιν, του οποίου πάντα του άρεσε να κάνει καινούργιους φίλους, «Πρέπει να σου γνωρίσουμε τους φίλους μας, τον Σνούφκιν και την Μάιμπλ…»

«Ευχαριστώ, αλλά δεν θέλω να σας γίνω βάρος…»

«Ω, Μάρτιν, πάψε πια να είσαι τόσο ταπεινός!» του είπε η Σνόρκα, διακόπτοντας τον. Αυτή, ειδικά, δεν ήθελε να τον δει να φεύγει τόσο σύντομα, «Έλα, σε παρακαλώ, πες ναι!» Ο Μάρτιν συλλογίστηκε. Δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός πια, αυτό το ήξερε με σιγουριά, και για αυτό θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να πάρει ότι είχε, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να μπορέσει να δει τι θα κάνει.

«Πολύ καλά τότε, θα μείνω,» είπε, «Και σας ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για την φιλοξενία.» Οι Μούμιν όλοι άρχισαν να πηδάνε από τη χαρά τους. Αυτή ήταν η αρχή μιας μεγάλης και ενδιαφέρουσας φιλίας.

«Η χαρά είναι όλη δική μας, Μάρτιν,» είπε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, δίνοντας του ένα φιλικό χάδι στον ώμο.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η τρίτη ενότητα του _Άνθρωπος στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν_. Θα συνεχίσω τις μεταφράσεις των fanfic μου για το υπόλοιπο καλοκαίρι. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	4. Ο Μούμιν στα Δόντια του Μυρμηγκολέοντα

Ο Μάρτιν ξύπνησε ένα πρωί από τον Μούμιν να τον σκουντάει όλο χαρά. Ζούσε με τους Μούμιν μια εβδομάδα και είχε συνηθίσει να τον ξυπνάει τα ξημερώματα ο παιχνιδιάρης, γεμάτος ενέργεια Μούμιν, για να πάνε έξω να παίξουν με τους φίλους του. Οι Μούμιν του είχαν παραχωρήσει το ξενώνα δίπλα στο δωμάτιο του γιού τους και η Μαμά Μούμιν του είχε δώσει ένα παλιομοδίτικο νυχτικό για τη νύχτα (οι Μούμιν δεν φορούσαν ρούχα, εκτός από τα νυχτικά τους). Παρότι δεν είχαν πολλές από τις σύγχρονες ανέσεις στις οποίες ήταν συνηθισμένος ο Μάρτιν, τα έβγαζε πέρα.

Αρχικά, ο Μάρτιν, που ήταν έφηβος, δεν ήταν σίγουρος εάν ήθελε να συμμετέχει σε, από πρώτης απόψεως, χαζά και παιδαριώδη παιχνίδια. Ωστόσο, βλέποντας πως ο Μούμιν και οι φίλοι του τον λάτρευαν και μη θέλοντας να μείνει μόνος του, είχε αποφασίσει να το δοκιμάσει. Ανακάλυψε πως η ζωή στην Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν ήταν τίποτα παρά βαρετή, ειδικά όταν βρισκόταν παρέα με τους καινούργιους φίλους του. Αυτός, ο Μούμιν, ο Σνίφιν, η Μικρή Μυ και η Σνόρκα περνούσαν τη μέρα τους παίζοντας, εξερευνώντας τη Κοιλάδα ή κάνοντας καινούργιους φίλους, όπως σήμερα.

«Ξύπνα, Μάρτιν!» φώναξε ο Μούμιν, σκουντώντας τον πάλι. Πηδούσε κυριολεκτικά πάνω κάτω από τη χαρά του, «Έλα, ο Σνούφκιν έφτασε επιτέλους!» Ο Μάρτιν σηκώθηκε, σκουπίζοντας τσίμπλες από τα μάτια του.

«Εντάξει, φιλαράκο, ηρέμησε! Είμαι ξύπνιος.» Κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Δεν ήταν ούτε εφτά η ώρα, «Δεν σηκώθηκες λίγο νωρίς…;»

«Μα ο Σνούφκιν γύρισε!» επανέλαβε ο Μούμιν, δείχνοντας από το παράθυρο μια σκηνή κατασκήνωσης στημένη στην άκρη του ποταμιού, κοντά στο σπίτι των Μούμιν, η οποία δεν βρισκόταν εκεί το προηγούμενο βράδυ, «Έλα, θα κάνουμε κάτι συναρπαστικό μαζί του!»

Ο Μάρτιν πήρε τα ρούχα του, τα οποία είχε αφήσει η Μαμά Μούμιν καθαρά και σιδερωμένα στην άκρη του κρεβατιού του, και ντύθηκε. Μετά, αυτός και ο Μούμιν πήγαν κάτω να ξυπνήσουν τον Σνίφιν. Η Μαμά Μούμιν είχε ξυπνήσει από νωρίς, ως συνήθως, και τους ετοίμαζε πρωινό στη κουζίνα. Σταματώντας έξω από το δωμάτιο του Σνίφιν, τον άκουγαν που ροχάλιζε του καλού καιρού. Ο Μούμιν χτύπησε την πόρτα. Ο Σνίφιν δεν ήταν καθόλου πρωινός τύπος, οπότε χρειάστηκαν αρκετές προσπάθειες μέχρι να σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι.

Άνοιξε η πόρτα και το κατσούφικο πρόσωπο του Σνίφιν, με τα μισοκλεισμένα μάτια του, τους κοίταξε, ενοχλημένος που το είχαν σηκώσει από τα χαράματα, «Φύγετε επιτέλους! Δεν βλέπετε ότι κοιμάμαι;»

«Έλα τώρα, Σνίφιν, πάψε να είσαι τόσο υπναράς!» είπε ο Μούμιν, «Πάμε να κάνουμε κάτι συναρπαστικό με τον Σνούφκιν!» Αυτό έφτιαξε τη διάθεση τον Σνίφιν, νομίζοντας μήπως είχε σχέση με τις δυο αγαπημένες ασχολίες του, πέρα από τον ύπνο: φαγητό και κυνήγι θησαυρών. Πλένοντας βιαστικά το πρόσωπο του, τους ακολούθησε έξω.

Στην πόρτα βρήκαν να τους περιμένει η Μικρή Μυ, η οποία είχε το συνήθειο να εμφανίζεται από το πουθενά και σε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή. Το κοντοστούπικο αγοροκόριτσο, που θύμιζε κούκλα πορσελάνης, ξαφνικά πετάχτηκε μπροστά τους, ξαφνιάζοντας τους.

«Για πού το βάλατε χωρίς εμένα, ε;»

Με τον Μάρτιν να κουβαλάει τη Μικρή Μυ στους ώμους του, έφυγαν από το σπίτι και πήγαν προς τη κατασκήνωση του Σνούφκιν. Πλησιάζοντας, ο Μάρτιν είδε έναν κουρελή νεαρό στην ηλικία του που καθόταν σε μια γέφυρα δίπλα στη σκηνή του, να παίζει μια φυσαρμόνικα. Μια πετονιά ψαρέματος βρισκόταν δίπλα του. Παρόλο που οι περισσότεροι κάτοικοι της Κοιλάδας ήταν τρόλ και άλλα μη-ανθρώπινα όντα, ο Μάρτιν δεν άργησε να καταλάβει πως υπήρχαν και άνθρωποι εδώ, όπως ο Σνούφκιν.

Παρότι ήταν κουρελής μέχρι γελοιότητας, με εμφάνιση άστεγου, αυτός ο τύπος φαινόταν έξυπνος και προσγειωμένος. Ο Μούμιν τον πλησίασε να τον χαιρετήσει.

«Πόσο χαίρομαι που γύρισες επιτέλους, Σνούφκιν!» του είπε, αγκαλιάζοντας τον, «Καλωσόρισες σπίτι!»

Ο Σνούφκιν, σαν τον Σνίφιν, δεν ήξερε ποτέ τους αληθινούς γονείς του. Τον είχε υιοθετηθεί η οικογένεια των Μούμιν όταν τον είχαν βρει μωρό μέσα σε ένα καλάθι που επέπλεε στο ποτάμι, σαν τον Μωυσή. Όταν μεγάλωσε, έφευγε κάθε χειμώνα και ταξίδευε νότια, επιστρέφοντας κάθε άνοιξη ώστε να είναι με τους φίλους του.

«Κι εγώ χαίρομαι πολύ που σε βλέπω, Μούμιν,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, αφήνοντας την φυσαρμόνικα του για να αγκαλιάσει τον Μούμιν και επίσης χαιρέτησε τον Σνίφιν και τη Μικρή Μυ. Μετά, ο Μούμιν του σύστησε τον Μάρτιν.

«Σνούφκιν, αυτός είναι ο Μάρτιν, ένας καινούργιος φίλος μας,» του είπε, «Ήρθε να ζήσει μαζί μας.» Ο Σνούφκιν φαινόταν εντυπωσιασμένος καθώς ο Μούμιν του διηγήθηκε πως είχαν γνωρίσει τον Μάρτιν και πως εκείνος είχε σώσει τη ζωή της Σνόρκας. Ωστόσο, αντί να τον συγχαρεί, όπως είχαν κάνει οι άλλοι, απλώς έδωσε ευγενικά το χέρι του για να χαιρετήσει.

«Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία, Μάρτιν,» είπε καλοσυνάτα, «Καλώς ήρθες στη Κοιλάδα μας!»

Με τον Σνούφκιν επίσης να τους συνοδεύει στη βόλτα τους, οι πέντε τους πήγαν να πάρουν και το τελευταίο μέλος της παρέας τους: τη Σνόρκα. Το σπίτι των Σνόρκ δεν βρισκόταν πολύ μακριά από το σπίτι των Μούμιν, πάνω σε ένα λόφο στην άλλη άκρη της Κοιλάδας. Όπως και όλα τα σπίτια αυτού του κόσμου, ήταν στρογγυλό σαν σόμπα πορσελάνης, αλλά όχι όσο μεγάλο όσο το σπίτι των Μούμιν.

Η Σνόρκα ήταν ήδη ξύπνια και μάζευε λουλούδια στον κήπο της. Ο Σνόρκιν βρισκόταν ταμπουρωμένος μέσα στο γραφείο του ως συνήθως, απορροφημένος με τη δουλειά του. Βλέποντας τους φίλους της να έρχονται, έτρεξε να τους υποδεχτεί.

«Καλημέρα, Μούμιν, καλημέρα Μάρτιν,» τους είπε, αγκαλιάζοντας τους, «Καλημέρα και σ' εσάς Σνίφιν, Μικρή Μυ και Σνούφκιν.» Η Σνόρκα πήγε μέσα να πει στον αδελφό της πως θα έβγαινε έξω, αλλά εκείνος ούτε που την πήρε χαμπάρι. Ο εργασιομανής Σνόρκιν δεν είχε χρόνο για παιδιαρίσματα, ούτε καν και για να καθίσει να φάει πρωινό μαζί με την αδελφούλα του που είχε σκοτωθεί να του το φτιάξει. Ο Μάρτιν είχε ακούσει πως δούλευε στο νέο του έργο, την κατασκευή ενός ιπτάμενου πλοίου.

Ξεκίνησαν τη βόλτα τους, ακολουθώντας ένα στενό μονοπάτι προς την κορυφή του βουνού. Ο Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα περπατούσαν χέρι-χέρι, με τον Σνούφκιν να τους παίζει τη φυσαρμόνικα του. Η Μικρή Μυ, ο Σνίφιν και ο Μάρτιν ακολουθούσαν από πίσω.

Του Μάρτιν του άρεσε ο πρωινός περίπατος, όχι μόνο επειδή έτσι μπορούσε έτσι να δει καλύτερα αυτόν τον καινούργιο κόσμο στο οποίο ζούσε, αλλά και επειδή του επέτρεπε την ησυχία που ήθελε για να σκεφτεί.

Μέχρι τώρα, δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει καμία άκρη με το μυστήριο της κατάστασης του. Για μέρες, ξυπνούσε κάθε πρωί, ελπίζοντας να βρεθεί πίσω στην εστία του ή σε κάποιο νοσοκομείο στο Ελσίνκι, αλλά οι ελπίδες του ήταν μάταιες. Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, βρήκε πως απολάμβανε αυτή την εμπειρία περισσότερο από όσο περίμενε. Με τους Μούμιν απολάμβανε όλα όσα είχε χάσει σαν παιδί. Μεγαλώνοντας μοναχοπαίδι και ορφανός από πατέρα σε μια κακόφημη γειτονιά του Λονδίνου, παρέα με την καταθλιπτική μητέρα του, δεν είχε ποτέ την ευκαιρία να βιώσει την αγάπη μιας μεγάλης και ευτυχισμένης οικογένειας, ώσπου βρέθηκε εδώ.

Ο Ούλριχ σίγουρα είχε απόλυτο δίκιο, σκέφτηκε, όταν μου είπε πως μερικές φορές μπορείς να βρεις την ευτυχία μέσα από το υποσυνείδητο σου. Στην δικιά του περίπτωση, ένα ατύχημα με έναν κεραυνό τον είχε στείλει στο τόπο όπου όλα τα όνειρα του είχαν κυριολεκτικά πραγματοποιηθεί. Από την άλλη όμως, απορούσε, θα ξανάβλεπε ποτέ το φίλο του να του τα διηγηθεί όλα αυτά; Η ήταν η μοίρα του να παραμείνει σε αυτό το μέρος για πάντα;

Ο μόνος που δεν απολάμβανε την βόλτα ήταν ο Σνίφιν, ο οποίος συνεχώς γκρίνιαζε ότι πεινούσε και πως οι φίλοι του πάντα ήθελαν να κάνουν τέτοια 'συναρπαστικά' πράγματα, ή, στα μάτια του, κουραστικούς και βαρετούς περιπάτους. Επιτέλους, έφτασαν στην κορυφή του βουνού. Ο Μάρτιν, ιδρωμένος αλλά αναζωογονημένος, έβγαλε το μπουκάλι της Κόκα-Κόλας του, το οποίο είχε μετατρέψει σε παγούρι και ήπιε μια γουλιά νερό.

Από εδώ πέρα ψηλά, είχαν μια υπέροχη θέα της Κοιλάδας. Το σπίτι των Μούμιν εύκολα ξεχώριζε στο κέντρο, με καπνό να βγαίνει από την καμινάδα της κουζίνας. Η Μαμά Μούμιν θα τους είχε κάτι νόστιμο να φάνε μόλις γυρνούσαν πίσω. Στην άλλη άκρη της Κοιλάδας, απλωνόταν ως στα τέλη του ορίζοντα η απέραντη θάλασσα.

«Τι πανέμορφη θέα!» αναφώνησε ο Μούμιν, «Μπορούμε να δούμε τα πάντα από εδώ!» Ο Μάρτιν κοιτούσε με περιέργεια ένα άλλο, ψηλότερο βουνό στην απέναντι άκρη της Κοιλάδας. Σε σύγκριση με αυτό στο οποίο βρίσκονταν πάνω τώρα, εκείνο είχε απότομες, σαν τοίχους, πλαγιές και η κορυφή ήταν κρυμμένη μέσα σε κάτι γκρίζα σύννεφα ομίχλης, τα οποία ποτέ δεν φαίνονταν να υποχωρούν.

«Τι είναι εκείνο το μέρος;»

«Αυτό είναι το Μοναχικό Βουνό,» του εξήγησε ο Μούμιν, «Κανείς δεν ξέρει τι υπάρχει στην κορυφή. Αυτό το βουνό είναι εντελώς αδιάβατο. Ο Μπαμπάς λέει πως δοκίμασε πολλές φορές να το ανέβει στα νιάτα του, αλλά ποτέ δεν τα κατάφερε. Τι ωραία περιπέτεια θα ήταν, ε;» Ο Μούμιν ήταν πάρα πολύ περιπετειώδης στη φύση του και ήταν το όνειρο του να ανέβει στο Μοναχικό Βουνό. Όχι πως και όλοι οι φίλοι του αισθάνονταν το ίδιο.

«Να μου λείπει εμένα, με πιάνει υψοφοβία,» μουρμούρισε ο Σνίφιν, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος. Εκείνου ειδικά, δεν του άρεσαν καθόλου οι επικίνδυνες περιπέτειες, «Και λένε πως το βουνό το στοιχειώνει εκείνο το τέρας, το Γκρόκ…» Ο Μάρτιν προσπαθούσε να μη γελάσει με τις δεισιδαιμονίες του Σνίφιν. Όλες αυτές οι ανοησίες περί φαντασμάτων και τεράτων, στη δική του ορολογία, άνηκαν στις ταινίες χαμηλού μπάτζετ. Σαν τον Μούμιν, και εκείνου θα του άρεσε πολύ να εξερευνήσει αυτό το μυστηριώδες βουνό. Πόσο του έλειπαν οι μέρες που πετούσε ανεμόπτερα με τον πατέρα του, να βλέπει τον κόσμο από τη προοπτική πουλιών. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, μίλησε η Σνόρκα.

« Ίσως κάποια μέρα το ιπτάμενο πλοίο του αδελφού μου να μπορέσει να φτάσει εκεί πάνω,» τους είπε, «Ο Σνόρκιν πάντα ονειρευόταν να το κατασκευάσει…» Ξαφνικά, το λόγια της έκανε το κεφάλι του Μάρτιν να ανάψει λαμπάκια. Γύρισε ενθουσιασμένος στη Σνόρκα.

«Λες πως ο αδελφός σου φτιάχνει ένα αληθινό αεροπλάνο;» Οι Μούμιν όλοι των κοίταξαν σαν χαζοί.

«Τι είναι ένα …αερο-πλάνο, το είπες;» ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο Σνούφκιν, συλλαβίζοντας με δυσκολία αυτή την πρωτάκουστη για αυτόν λέξη. Ο Μάρτιν τους είπε για τα αεροπλάνα που κυριαρχούσαν στον ουρανό πίσω στο κόσμο του, καθώς και πως έκανε μαθήματα σε ανεμόπτερα με τον πατέρα του προτού πεθάνει. Οι Μούμιν έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

«Έχεις πετάξει με ένα _αληθινό_ ιπτάμενο πλοίο;» ρώτησε με έκπληξη ο Μούμιν, «Μήπως μπορείς να φτιάξεις ένα;»

«Μην είσαι χαζός, φυσικά και δεν μπορεί!» αναφώνησε η Μικρή Μυ, η οποία πίστευε πως το να φτιάξει κάποιος ένα ιπτάμενο πλοίο ήταν αδύνατο. Ο Μάρτιν όμως, ακούγοντας την ερώτηση του Μούμιν, ξαφνικά είχε μια τρελή ιδέα. Ήταν φοιτητής μηχανολογίας και παρότι φυσικά δεν είχε σχεδιάσει ποτέ αεροσκάφος, είχε εργαστεί για χρόνια σαν βοηθός στο μαγαζί μοντελισμού της μητέρας του, κατασκευάζοντας τηλεχειριζόμενα αεροπλανάκια. Μήπως μπορούσε να συνδυάσει τις πανεπιστημιακές του γνώσεις του με την πείρα του σαν τεχνίτης, ώστε να φτιάξει ένα δικό του αεροσκάφος, έστω και ένα απλό ανεμόπτερο, σαν εκείνο του πατέρα του;

Παρότι ήταν ευτυχισμένος εδώ, βαθιά μέσα στη ψυχή του, ο Μάρτιν ένοιωθε κάπως άσχημα που δεν είχε καμία ιδιαίτερη θέση μέσα σε αυτό τον κόσμο. Εδώ πέρα, μακριά από τον τρόπο ζωής που ήξερε, το πανεπιστήμιο του, την οικογένεια και τους φίλους του, δεν εξυπηρετούσε κανένα χρήσιμο σκοπό. Ναι, είχε γίνει ευπρόσδεκτος στο σπίτι των Μούμιν και είχε κάνει κάποιους υπέροχους καινούργιους φίλους, αλλά ήθελε να είναι κάτι περισσότερο από έναν ταπεινό φιλοξενούμενο. Λοιπόν, τι τον εμπόδιζε να χρησιμοποιήσει τις αλλιώς σπαταλημένες γνώσεις του για κάτι το οποίο μπορούσε να τον κάνει διάσημο; Η ιδέα ακουγόταν πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα…

Οι φαντασιώσεις του ωστόσο διακόπηκαν εκείνη τη στιγμή από την Μικρή Μυ, που έχοντας βαρεθεί να κάθεται να χαζεύει το τοπίο, ξαφνικά έπιασε τη Σνόρκα από πίσω, γαργαλώντας την στα πλευρά και έφυγε τρέχοντας, λέγοντας ότι ήθελε να παίξει κυνηγητό. Οι υπόλοιποι την ακολούθησαν και σύντομα έπαιζαν ξέγνοιαστοι τριγύρω στο βουνό.

Ο Μάρτιν κυνηγούσε τη Σνόρκα, εύκολα προφταίνοντας την αφού ήταν ψηλότερος και πιο αθλητικός από εκείνη. Αρπάζοντας την από τη μέση, την ακινητοποίησε στο έδαφος. Κρατώντας την ώστε να μην μπορεί να του ξεφύγει, άρχισε να την γαργαλάει. Η Σνόρκα, που γαργαλιόταν πολύ εύκολα, άρχισε να τσιρίζει, σκάζοντας στα γέλια.

«Μάρτιν, μη! Σταμάτα! Γαργαλιέμαι! Έλεος!»

«Όχι μέχρι να παραδεχτείς ότι νίκησα,» είπε ο Μάρτιν γελώντας, αρπάζοντας την από τον αστράγαλο και γαργαλώντας την στη πατούσα, το χειρότερο σημείο της. Η Σνόρκα δεν μπορούσε να το αντέξει άλλο το μαρτύριο.

«Εντάξει, νίκησες! Νίκησες!»

Επιτέλους, ο Μάρτιν σταμάτησε και τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί. Εκείνη τον ευχαρίστησε, χαμογελώντας. Δεν ήταν στη φύση της Σνόρκας να κρατάει εύκολα κακίες απέναντι στους φίλους της, ακόμη και όταν την πείραζαν μερικές φορές. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η Μικρή Μυ ήρθε τρέχοντας και κρίνοντας από την κατατρομαγμένη έκφραση της, κάτι είχε συμβεί.

«Τι τρέχει με εσένα;»

«Είναι ο Μούμιν!» φώναξε εκείνη λαχανιασμένη, «Έχει πέσει μέσα σε μια τρύπα μυρμηγκολέοντα και δεν μπορεί να βγει! Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσουμε!»

Ακολούθησαν τη Μικρή Μυ σε ένα μικρό ξέφωτο πίσω από κάτι δέντρα λίγο παραπέρα. Εκεί υπήρχε μια κωνική τρύπα, που θύμιζε κρατήρα, με λείες και εξαιρετικά απότομες πλευρές – μια τέλεια παγίδα χωρίς διαφυγή. Παλεύοντας απεγνωσμένα να σκαρφαλώσει μέσα από την τρύπα ήταν ο φουκαράς ο Μούμιν. Μάλλον δεν πρόσεχε που πήγαινε, ώσπου βρέθηκε παγιδευμένος εκεί κάτω. Και στον πάτο, το κακάσχημο κεφάλι του να προεξέχει από την άμμο, ήταν ο μυρμηγκολέοντας.

Του σηκώθηκε η τρίχα του Μάρτιν αντικρίζοντας αυτό το απαίσιο τέρας μέσα στη τρύπα, το οποίο ήταν μεγάλο σαν κυνηγόσκυλο, με απειλητικά, κόκκινα μάτια, τα οποία κοίταζαν πεινασμένα το μελλοντικό θήραμα του, το οποίο ήταν φυσικά ο Μούμιν. Παγιδευμένος και με έναν πεινασμένο μυρμηγκολέοντα από κάτω του, τον Μούμιν τον είχε κυριεύσει ο πανικός.

«Βοήθεια! Δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ!»

Η Σνόρκα έβγαλε μια στριγκλιά τρόμου, βλέποντας τον φίλο της να κινδυνεύει. Προσπάθησε να τον φτάσει, «Έλα, Μούμιν, δώσε μου το χέρι σου! Λίγο πιο ψηλά…» Αλλά ο Μούμιν ήταν πολύ βαθιά για να τον βοηθήσει. Κανένας τους δεν μπορούσε να τον φτάσει.

«Δεν… δεν φτάνω,» φώναξε απελπισμένος, «Βοήθησε με, Σνόρκα! Σε παρακαλώ!»

Κοιτάζοντας κάτω, ο Μάρτιν είδε πως ο μυρμηγκολέοντας, που είχε βαρεθεί να περιμένει να του πέσει ο μεζές στο στόμα, ετοιμαζόταν να χιμήξει στον Μούμιν. Υπήρχε μόνο ένας τρόπος για να τον σώσουν. Βγάζοντας γρήγορα το μακρύ Αγγλικό πανωφόρι του, το οποίο είχε φέρει μαζί του από την άλλη πραγματικότητα, έφτιαξε ένα αυτοσχέδιο σχοινί. Αφού σιγουρεύτηκε πως θα άντεχε, έδωσε τη μία άκρη στον Σνούφκιν, τον δυνατότερο της παρέας τους εκτός από τον Μάρτιν, και του είπε να το κρατήσει όσο πιο γερά μπορούσε. Κρατώντας την άλλη άκρη, ετοιμάστηκε να πηδήσει μέσα στη τρύπα.

«Κρατήσου, φιλαράκο!» φώναξε στον Μούμιν, «Έρχομαι να σε σώσω!»

Οι υπόλοιποι τον χαμήλωσαν μέσα στη τρύπα, ώσπου βρισκόταν ακριβώς από πάνω από τον Μούμιν. Ο Μάρτιν προσπάθησε να του πιάσει το χέρι, αλλά ήταν ακόμη λίγα εκατοστά πολύ μακριά για να τον φτάσει. Από κάτω τους, ο μυρμηγκολέοντας είχε βγει από το χώμα και πλησίαζε τον Μούμιν σαν φίδι παρδαλό, γλείφοντας λαίμαργα τα χείλη του που τον περίμενε ένα γιγαντιαίο Μούμιν-χάμπουργκερ. Αυτή θα ήταν η μοίρα του Μούμιν, αλλά τότε, σε μια απελπιστική τελευταία προσπάθεια να σωθεί, έδωσε ένα σάλτο, ώστε μπόρεσε ο Μάρτιν να τον πιάσει. Αλλά, έως τότε ο μυρμηγκολέοντας ήταν καταπάνω του.

Ο Μούμιν έμπηξε μια κραυγή πόνου καθώς τα δόντια του μυρμηγκολέοντα τον έπιασαν από την ουρά του, τραβώντας τον πάλι κάτω για να τον κατασπαράξει. Από πάνω, ο Σνούφκιν, η Σνόρκα, η Μικρή Μυ και ο Σνίφιν τράβηξαν με όλη τους τη δύναμη, προσπαθώντας να σώσουν τον φίλο τους.

«Άσε με, βρωμιάρη ασχημομούρη! Άσε με, σου λέω…!»

Ο Μούμιν πάλευε απεγνωσμένα να ελευθερωθεί, κλωτσώντας με όλη του τη δύναμη τον μυρμηγκολέοντα, αλλά το πεινασμένο θηρίο δεν τον άφηνε, ώσπου ο Μάρτιν άρπαξε την ευκαιρία και τον κλώτσησε στη μύτη. Σε σύγκριση με τον Μούμιν, ο Μάρτιν ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός, ερασιτέχνης μποξέρ, που πυγμαχούσε με τον Ούλριχ τρεις φορές την εβδομάδα. Ο μυρμηγκολέοντας έπεσε πίσω στον πάτο της τρύπας του με τα μούτρα του σπασμένα, αφήνοντας τον Μούμιν ελεύθερο.

Για μια στιγμή, φαινόταν πως τα χειρότερα είχαν περάσει, αλλά τότε ο Σνίφιν τα έκανε μούσκεμα σκύβοντας πολύ έξω, χάνοντας την ισορροπία του, και βρέθηκε στο κενό. Μόλις που πρόλαβε να κρατηθεί από το σκοινί, καθώς πεταγόταν πέρα δώθε στον πανικό του, νομίζοντας πως ήταν καταδικασμένος.

«Βοήθεια! Μην με αφήσετε να πέσω! Δεν θέλω να πεθάνω! Βοήθεια…!»

«Σταμάτα να κουνιέσαι, ηλίθιε!» φώναξε ο Μάρτιν, «Θα μας ρίξεις όλους κάτω!» Αλλά ο Σνίφιν, κατατρομαγμένος και πανικόβλητος, δεν τον άκουγε. Με τον Σνούφκιν, τη Σνόρκα και τη Μικρή Μυ να μην αντέχουν άλλο και με τον μυρμηγκολέοντα να συνέρχεται και έτοιμος να τους ορμήσει ξανά, τα πράγματα σύντομα θα έπαιρναν τον κατήφορο.

«Εντάξει, Μούμιν, πρέπει να σκαρφαλώσεις πάνω από την πλάτη μου,» είπε, «Εμπρός, φιλαράκο! Μπορείς να τα καταφέρεις!» Ο Μούμιν σκαρφάλωσε πάνω στους ώμους του Μάρτιν και η Σνόρκα μπόρεσε να τον τραβήξει έξω. Ο Μάρτιν ακολούθησε από πίσω του, παίρνοντας το χέρι του Σνούφκιν που τον τράβηξε έξω από τη τρύπα. Μετά, μαζί, τράβηξαν έξω και τον Σνίφιν, ο οποίος κρατιόταν από το σχοινί με κλειστά μάτια, κοκαλωμένος από το φόβο του, αλλά κατά τα άλλα, σώος και αβλαβής. Έπεσαν όλοι γονατιστοί, αναστενάζοντας με ανακούφιση.

«Ε, αυτό και αν είναι!» αναφώνησε ο Μούμιν, κοιτάζοντας τον μυρμηγκολέοντα, ο οποίος, έχοντας χάσει το γεύμα του, εξαφανίστηκε κάτω από το χώμα με ένα μουγκρητό θυμού και απογοήτευσης, «Για μια στιγμή, νόμιζα πως ήμουν χαμένος!»

Η Σνόρκα τον αγκάλιασε, καταχαρούμενη που ήταν σώος, «Ω, Μούμιν, πόσο χαίρομαι που γλίτωσες!» Τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο. Ο Μούμιν κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος, «Είσαι εντάξει;»

«Έτσι νομίζω, Σνόρκα,» μουρμούρισε ο Μούμιν, τρίβοντας την τραυματισμένη ουρά του, «Ωχ, κοιτάξτε την ουρά μου…!» Η Σνόρκα κάλυψε το στόμα της με τα χέρια της.

«Ωχ, Μούμιν, κοίτα τι σου έκανε αυτό το αχρείο κτήνος!»

Δεν ήταν ωραίο θέαμα. Η ουρά του Μούμιν ήταν άσχημα μασουλημένη, ενώ ολόκληρη η τούφα τριχών στην άκρη είχε ξεριζωθεί, αφήνοντας μόνο κόκκινη, γυμνωμένη σάρκα. Παρόλο που δεν ήταν σοβαρός τραυματισμός, για ένα Μούμιν να χάσει τις τρίχες της ουράς του ήταν μια εξαιρετικά ταπεινωτική κατάσταση, σαν μια κοπέλα που χάνει τα μαλλιά της από καρκίνο. Ο Μούμιν ήταν πολύ αναστατωμένος.

«Θα γίνεις ρεζίλι των σκυλιών κυκλοφορόντας έξω με αυτά τα χάλια!» χασκογέλασε η Μικρή Μυ, η οποία δεν βοηθούσε καθόλου την κατάσταση με τα αστεία της, «Ίσως θα έπρεπε να του δέσεις ένα μπουκέτο λουλούδια, μήπως και καλύψει αυτή την ασχημία!» Ο Σνίφιν, παρότι λυπόταν τον Μούμιν, έπρεπε να συγκρατήσει τα γέλια του. Ο Μάρτιν είχε την εντύπωση πως το χιούμορ της Μικρής Μυ ήταν πολύ κακόγουστο. Ο φουκαράς ο Μούμιν φαινόταν έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα.

«Δεν πειράζει, θα σε πάμε πίσω στο σπίτι,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, προσπαθώντας να παρηγορήσει τον φίλο του, «Είμαι σίγουρος πως η Μαμά Μούμιν θα μπορεί να κάνει κάτι για αυτό.» Τους πήρε πολύ ώρα να πείσουν τον Μούμιν να γυρίσει πίσω μαζί τους. Κατέβηκαν από το βουνό σε πολύ χειρότερα κέφια από ότι ήταν όταν είχαν ανέβει.

Η Μαμά Μούμιν κοίταξε λυπημένη την παραμορφωμένη ουρά του γιού της, «Ω, καημενούλη μου Μούμιν,» του είπε, προσπαθώντας να τον παρηγορήσει. Οι άλλοι είχαν μαζευτεί τριγύρω, ανησυχώντας για την υγεία του φίλου τους. Θα γινόταν καλά; Μήπως η Μαμά Μούμιν δεν μπορούσε να γιατρέψει την ουρά του;

«Η ουρά του θα… ξεκολλήσει, μήπως;» ρώτησε ανήσυχος ο Σνίφιν. Ο Μούμιν φαινόταν έτοιμος να τα χάσει ακούγοντας τον. Αλλά η Μαμά Μούμιν τους καθησύχασε.

«Θα γίνεις καλά, χρυσό μου,» είπε στον Μούμιν, «Θα ετοιμάσω ένα από τα γιατρικά φίλτρα της Γιαγιάς Μούμιν και η ουρά σου θα ξαναμεγαλώσει προτού το καταλάβεις.» Αυτό κάπως ηρέμησε τον Μούμιν, καθώς και όταν η Σνόρκα τον πλησίασε για να τον αγκαλιάσει.

«Μην ανησυχείς,» του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί, «Εγώ σε αγαπώ, με ή χωρίς την ουρά σου, Μούμιν.» Ο Μούμιν γύρισε να κοιτάξει λίγο ντροπαλά τον Μάρτιν, ο οποίος καθόταν λίγο παραπέρα, στο τραπέζι.

«Σε ευχαριστώ που με έσωσες, Μάρτιν.»

Είχαν όλοι ξεχάσει πως ο Μάρτιν ήταν ο μόνος λόγος για τον οποίο ο Μούμιν την είχε γλιτώσει φτηνά. Εάν δεν ήταν αυτός, ο μυρμηγκολέοντας θα τον είχε σίγουρα κατασπαράξει. Ο Μάρτιν χάιδεψε απαλά τον κεφαλάκι του.

«Παρακαλώ, φιλαράκο.»

«Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τίποτα τόσο γενναίο σε όλη μου τη ζωή,» μουρμούρισε συγκινημένη η Σνόρκα, σκεφτόντας πως είχε δει τον Μάρτιν να πηδάει χωρίς δισταγμό μέσα στη τρύπα για να σώσει τον Μούμιν, διακινδυνεύοντας τη ζωή του. Δεν ήξερε πώς να τον ευχαριστήσει. Πρώτα την είχε σώσει από πνιγμό και τώρα είχε σώσει τον αγαπημένο της Μούμιν από τα δόντια του μυρμηγκολέοντα.

«Όλοι μας βοηθήσαμε,» πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί ο Σνίφιν, προσπαθώντας να πάρει λίγη από τη δόξα. Η Μικρή Μυ τον κοίταξε με αηδία, « _Εσύ_ ; Αφού παραλίγο να γίνεις το επιδόρπιο του μυρμηγκολέοντα, ενώ φώναζες να σώσουμε το άχρηστο τομάρι σου, κλαψιάρη!» Ο Σνίφιν την κοίταξε ενοχλημένος που τον έλεγε κλαψιάρη, παρότι πίστευε ότι μάλλον του άξιζε. Αφού αυτός ήταν που είχε κυνηγήσει τον Μούμιν μέσα στη τρύπα όταν έπαιζαν και μετά παραλίγο να υπογράψει την καταδίκη του φίλου του, καθώς και τη δική του, όταν έπεσε επίσης μέσα, προσπαθώντας να τον βοηθήσει.

Η Μαμά Μούμιν αγκάλιασε σφιχτά τον Μάρτιν, «Σε ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ που βοήθησες το γιό μας σήμερα,» του είπε, «Εγώ και ο σύζυγος μου δεν θα το ξεχάσουμε ποτέ.»

«Ναι, ήταν πολύ γενναίο εκ μέρους σου, Μάρτιν,» τον συγχάρηκε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, «Εάν δεν ήσουν εκεί πάνω σήμερα, ο Μούμιν θα είχε τραυματιστεί πολύ χειρότερα, ή και να σκοτωνόταν. Δεν έχεις καμία ιδέα τι σημαίνει αυτό για μας.» Ο Μάρτιν άρχισε να νιώθει μεγάλη αμηχανία.

«Δεν έκανα και τίποτα το σπουδαίο…»

Έχοντας χορτάσει με τις περιπέτειες για μια μέρα, η παρέα αποφάσισε να μείνουν στο σπίτι, να κάνουν συντροφιά στον Μούμιν. Ενώ η Μαμά Μούμιν ετοίμαζε το φημισμένο γιατρικό της στη κουζίνα, ο Μάρτιν είχε φέρει κάτω και τους έδειχνε τον υπολογιστή του και όλες τις πολύτιμες πληροφορίες που περιείχε.

«…Λοιπόν, βλέπετε, έτσι κάνουμε εμείς οι φοιτητές τις βρομοδουλειές μας,» τους είπε, δείχνοντας τους ένα ψηφιακό μοντέλο ενός απλού αεροσκάφους σε έναν προσομοιωτή σχεδίασης αεροσκαφών που είχε εγκατεστημένο στον υπολογιστή του. Οι Μούμιν, που δεν είχαν ξαναδεί ποτέ τίποτα σαν και αυτό, είχαν μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

«Ώστε αυτό το πράμα σου επιτρέπει να δεις κυριολεκτικά εάν τα σχέδια σου θα πιάσουν προτού ξεκινήσεις την κατασκευή;» ρώτησε ο Μούμιν, ξαφνικά καταλαβαίνοντας τις άπειρες δυνατότητες που τους πρόσφερε το μηχάνημα του Μάρτιν.

«Ο αδελφός μου πρέπει να το δει αυτό!» είπε κατενθουσιασμένη η Σνόρκα, «Τώρα έχει ότι χρειάζεται για να κατασκευάσει επιτέλους το ιπτάμενο πλοίο του!» Ο Σνόρκιν προσπαθούσε εδώ και χρόνια να φτιάξει ένα αεροσκάφος, ή ένα ιπτάμενο πλοίο όπως και το αποκαλούσε, αλλά οι προσπάθειες του έως τώρα ήταν μάταιες. Όλα τα δοκιμαστικά μοντέλα που έφτιαχνε έβγαιναν ελαττωματικά και άχρηστα. Ίσως τώρα ο Μάρτιν να μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι για αυτό.

Προσωπικά, ο Μάρτιν, παρότι ήταν σκεπτικός εάν μπορούσε να επιτύχει ένα τόσο δύσκολο επίτευγμα με τις ελάχιστες γνώσεις του, του άρεσαν οι δοκιμασίες. Η κατασκευή ενός αληθινού, λειτουργήσιμου αεροσκάφους, το πρώτο σε αυτό τον κόσμο, όπως είχαν κάνει οι αδελφοί Ράιτ πριν από αυτόν, ήταν ένας άξιος σκοπός, που άξιζε την προσπάθεια. Πως μπορούσε να το απορρίψει; Συλλογίστηκε για λίγο.

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν,» τους είπε τελικά, «Ας το κάνουμε!» Οι Μούμιν όλοι ζητωκραύγασαν.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ήρθε η Μαμά Μούμιν φέρνοντας ένα ποτήρι με μια ζεματιστή, γλοιώδης σούπα που είχε φτιάξει με τις συνταγές γιατρικών της μητέρας της. Ο Μάρτιν κοίταξε αυτό το παχύρευστο αφέψημα, το οποίο μύριζε σαν μίγμα από κοπριά και κλούβια αυγά, και ένιωσε αηδία. Ευτυχώς που δεν ήταν αυτός ο οποίος έπρεπε να το πιει.

«Πιες το όλο, Μούμιν,» είπε η Μαμά Μούμιν στο γιό της, δίνοντας του το ποτήρι, «Τώρα, που είναι ακόμη ζεστό.» Ο Μούμιν ήπιε μια γουλιά και αηδίασε με την απαίσια γεύση του γιατρικού.

«Αηδία, έχει γεύση σαν μελάνι!» Δίπλα του ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε. Ο Μούμιν του έκανε μια υβριστική χειρονομία.

Μετά, η Μαμά Μούμιν επίδεσε την ουρά του Μούμιν με μια γάζα την οποία είχε αλείψει με το ίδιο γιατρικό. Ο Μούμιν γκρίμαξε από τον πόνο καθώς η μητέρα του άγγιξε το τραύμα του, ωστόσο δεν παραπονέθηκε. Μπορεί να ήταν στο άνθος της ηλικίας του, αλλά ήταν ένα δυνατό αγόρι. Επιτέλους, όλα ήταν έτοιμα. Τώρα, δεν είχαν παρά να περιμένουν να δουν εάν οι τρίχες της ουράς του θα ξαναμεγάλωναν.

«Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις, Μούμιν,» του είπε ο Σνίφιν, να του φτιάξει τα κέφια, «Μπορεί να σου ξαναβγεί χρυσαφένια.» Ο Μάρτιν θα έβαζε στοίχημα και τον υπολογιστή του πως ο Σνίφιν θα έδινε τα πάντα να είναι στη θέση του Μούμιν εάν η ουρά του όντως ξανάβγαινε χρυσαφένια, όσο αδύνατο και αν ήταν αυτό. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, είχε τα δικά του όνειρα να σκεφτεί.

Αύριο, η Σνόρκα θα τον πήγαινε να μιλήσει στον αδελφό της, να δούνε εάν ο Σνόρκιν θα δεχόταν να συνεργαστούν για την κατασκευή του ιπτάμενου πλοίου του. Φυσικά, δεν γνώριζε τι είδους τρελές τεχνικές χρησιμοποιούσε ο Σνόρκιν, ή ακόμη και αν θα δεχόταν τη συνεργασία του για αυτό το έργο. Όποιο και να ήταν το αποτέλεσμα όμως, θα ήταν μια υπέροχη εμπειρία για αυτόν και τους φίλους του. Αυτή η περιπέτεια θα ήταν η αρχή του μέλλοντος που θα έφτιαχνε για τον εαυτό του σε αυτό τον καινούργιο κόσμο. Δεν γινόταν να αφήσει μια χρυσή ευκαιρία σαν και αυτή να πάει χαμένη.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Θα πλήρη διευκρίνηση, ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι της ιστορίας είναι βασισμένο σε διάφορα επεισόδια της σειράς _Μούμιν_ του 1990, από τα οποία έχω πάρει ιδέες, καθώς και από τα βιβλία της Γιάνσσον. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	5. Η Νήσος των Καπιφλάτιν

Ο Μάρτιν είχε ανοίξει το λάπτοπ του και το είχε ακουμπήσει πάνω στο γραφείο του Σνόρκιν, για να το βλέπουν όλοι. Βρίσκονταν στο σπίτι της Σνόρκας, την επόμενη μέρα μετά την περιπέτεια τους στο Μοναχικό Βουνό. Όπως και είχε προβλέψει η Μαμά Μούμιν, η τραυματισμένη ουρά του Μούμιν επουλωνόταν γρήγορα και σύντομα θα μπορούσε, προς μεγάλη του ανακούφιση, να βγάλει επιτέλους εκείνο το γελοίο επίδεσμο. Ο φουκαράς δεν άντεχε άλλο να τον κοροϊδεύει η Μικρή Μυ.

Ενώ ο Σνόρκα πήγε κάτω για να τους φέρει αναψυκτικά, ο Μάρτιν έβαλε μπρός τον υπολογιστή. Η μπαταρία ήταν κατά το ήμισυ γεμάτη. Κρατώντας το σύστημα σε ρύθμιση λειτουργίας με χαμηλή ισχύ, μπορούσε να κάνει τη μπαταρία να κρατήσει για περίπου δυο ώρες ακόμη. Παρότι δεν ήταν άμεσο το πρόβλημα, σύντομα θα έπρεπε να βρει μια εναλλακτική λύση για το θέμα της ενέργειας, αλλιώς ο υπολογιστής του θα ήταν άχρηστος.

Οι Μούμιν κοίταζαν με ανοιχτό το στόμα το ψηφιακό διάγραμμα ενός αεροπλάνου-μοντέλο από το κατάστημα μοντελισμού της μητέρας του Μάρτιν πίσω στο Λονδίνο: ένα ανεμόπτερο από ελαφρόξυλο, μήκους 2,5 μέτρων. Ο Μάρτιν έπαιξε μια προσομοίωση, δείχνοντας τους πώς πετούσε. Οι φίλοι του έμειναν άφωνοι. Ώστε _αυτό_ ήταν πως έμοιαζε ένα αληθινό ιπτάμενο πλοίο;

Ο Σνόρκιν κοιτούσε το μοντέλο με περιέργεια, αλλά χωρίς να ξέρει τι να πει. Είχε αφιερώσει ολόκληρα χρόνια στο να τελειοποιήσει την επιστήμη των αεροσκαφών, χρησιμοποιώντας κυρίως πουλιά σαν μοντέλα για τα σκάφη του. Δυστυχώς, κανένα από αυτά τα αυτοσχέδια, πειραματικά σκάφη δεν είχε καταφέρει να πετάξει με επιτυχία. Αλλά τώρα, είχε ένα έτοιμο σχέδιο για ένα λειτουργήσιμο ιπτάμενο σκάφος μπροστά στα μάτια του. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο ζήλευε τον Μάρτιν, γιατί εάν το σχέδιο του πετύχαινε, τότε εκείνος θα έπαιρνε τη δόξα αντί για αυτόν. Από την άλλη, δεν μπορούσε να μην παρατηρήσει ορισμένα πιθανά ελαττώματα στο σχέδιο.

«Ένα ιπτάμενο πλοίο χωρίς μηχανή;» ρώτησε με αμφιβολίες, «Πως γίνεται να μένει στον αέρα χωρίς να κουνάει κάποιος τα φτερά του;» Ο Μάρτιν προσπαθούσε να μη γελάσει με την άγνοια του Σνόρκιν. Ο λόγος που τα σκάφη του μαστροχαλαστή εφευρέτη δεν πετούσαν εξ' αρχής ήταν γιατί επιχειρούσε λανθασμένα να αντιγράψει την ανατομία πουλιών στα σχέδια του, αντί να χρησιμοποιεί σωστές ιδιότητες αεροδυναμικής αεροσκαφών.

«Η κατασκευή ενός αεροπλάνου-μοντέλο δεν είναι ιδιαίτερα δύσκολο,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, εξηγώντας τους περιληπτικά πως λειτουργούσαν τα αεροσκάφη, «Πιστεύω πως μπορούμε να προσαρμόσουμε αυτό το σχέδιο, πολλαπλασιάζοντας όλες τις διαστάσεις επί 12 και προσθέτοντας μεγαλύτερες επιφάνειες στα φτερά και την ουρά, ώστε να γίνει κανονικού μεγέθους για να μεταφέρει ανθρώπους… θεωρητικά τουλάχιστον.»

«Και τι γίνεται εάν κάνεις κάποιο λάθος στο… _τροποποιημένο_ σχέδιο σου;» ρώτησε ο Σνίφιν, ο οποίος έτρεμε τα ύψη και δεν θα ανέβαινε σε ένα τέτοιο ιπτάμενο μαραφέτι ούτε και με σφαίρες. Ο Σνόρκιν, αντιθέτως, δεν είχε κανένα σκοπό να αφήσει μια τέτοια χρυσή ευκαιρία να πάει χαμένη.

«Ένας σωστός εφευρέτης δεν επιτρέπει τα ρίσκα της δουλειάς του να του στέκονται εμπόδιο,» είπε υπεροπτικά, «Δεν πρόκειται να το βάλω κάτω τώρα. Έχω κάθε σκοπό να δω το πρώτο ιπτάμενο πλοίο, ή αεροπλάνο, ή όπως και να λέγεται, έτοιμο και να πετάει μέχρι τον επόμενο λήθαργο, και ας πεθάνω!»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να λες τέτοια πράγματα, Σνόρκιν!» τον μάλωσε η Σνόρκα, μπαίνοντας κουβαλώντας ένα δίσκο με ποτήρια με χυμό βατόμουρο. Ποτέ δεν τις άρεσε να ακούει τέτοια φρικτά λόγια από το στόμα του αδελφού της. Ο Μάρτιν δεν την αδικούσε. Ο Σνόρκιν μπορεί να ήταν μερικές φορές λίγο εκκεντρικός, αλλά ήταν και ο μόνος ζωντανός συγγενής της στο κόσμο. Παρότι όμως τις δυσκολίες και τα ρίσκα που θα αντιμετώπιζαν σε αυτό το έργο, οι Μούμιν πάντα είχαν όρεξη για περιπέτεια.

«Θα σε βοηθήσουμε όλοι, Σνόρκιν!» είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο Μούμιν, γυρνώντας και στους φίλους του, «Έτσι δεν είναι, Σνούφκιν;» Ο Σνούφκιν, που άκουγε σιωπηλός τον Μάρτιν τόση ώρα, του νέψε χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό.

«Εμένα πάντα μου άρεσαν οι περιπέτειες,» είπε ξέγνοιαστα, «Εάν θα είναι μια ωραία περιπέτεια, τότε ευχαρίστως να με υπολογίζετε.»

«Και εμένα επίσης!» πετάχτηκε η Μικρή Μυ, «Δεν πρόκειται να σας αφήσω εσάς τους τρελούς να πάτε να αυτοκτονήσετε χωρίς εμένα. Δεν χάνω με τίποτα τέτοια διασκέδαση!» Ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να μην χασκογελάσει με το μαύρο χιούμορ της Μικρής Μυ.

«Και εσύ, Σνόρκα, τι λες;»

Η Σνόρκα φαινόταν λίγο διστακτική. Παρότι της άρεσε το όνειρο της κατασκευής ενός αληθινού ιπτάμενου πλοίου, σαν τον Σνίφιν, είχε αγωνία πως κάτι θα πήγαινε στραβά εάν το επιχειρούσαν, ίσως με μοιραίες επιπτώσεις. Αλλά, βλέποντας την σίγουρη, ενθαρρυντική έκφραση του Μάρτιν, τελικά και εκείνη τους νέψε. Από τότε που ο νεαρός Άγγλος είχε έρθει στη Κοιλάδα, είχε γίνει κυριολεκτικά το δεύτερο είδωλο της ζωής της μετά τον Μούμιν. Δεν μπορούσε να τον απογοητέψει.

«Ζήτω!»

«Λοιπόν, όπως και λέμε εμείς οι Εγγλέζοι, πρόσω ολοταχώς!» είπε ο Μάρτιν, νιώθοντας μεγάλη περηφάνια για την εμπιστοσύνη που του έδειχναν οι φίλοι του. Τώρα είχε την ομάδα του – και, ενωμένοι με ένα κοινό σκοπό, θα έκαναν το όνειρο τους πραγματικότητα. «Ξεκινάμε δουλειά!» Δυστυχώς, όπως και ανακάλυψαν σύντομα, είχαν ένα κάρο προβλήματα να λύσουν προτού καν ξεκινήσουν την κατασκευή.

«Το πρώτο βήμα είναι να κάνουμε όλες τις απαραίτητες αλλαγές στο σχέδιο,» συνέχισε ο Μάρτιν, «Εδώ έχουμε και τη πρώτη μας μεγάλη αναποδιά: όλο το υλικό που χρειαζόμαστε για την κατασκευή, καθώς και ο προσομοιωτής για τα σχέδια, είναι σε μορφή λογισμικού, μέσα στον υπολογιστή. Χωρίς αυτά, δεν έχουμε τίποτα. Το πρόβλημα είναι, για να λειτουργήσει ο υπολογιστής, χρειάζεται ηλεκτρισμό, το οποίο και δεν έχουμε.»

Οι Μούμιν κοίταξε ο ένας τον άλλον. Ο ηλεκτρισμός, αν και όχι άγνωστος, ήταν κατιτί σπάνιο και εξαιρετικά δύσκολο να βρει κάποιος στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. Οι μπαταρίες του υπολογιστή τελείωναν και δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να τις κάνουν να κρατήσουν αρκετά ώστε να τελειώσει η κατασκευή του ανεμόπτερου. Ακόμη και ο Σνόρκιν, που είχε πειραματιστεί με ηλεκτρισμό στο παρελθόν, κυρίως με αυτοσχέδιες μπαταρίες φτιαγμένες από κομμένα λεμόνια με πρόχειρους γλόμπους, δεν είχε καμία γεννήτρια. Αλλά, όπως κάθε έξυπνος εφευρέτης, είχε μυαλό.

«Νομίζω υπάρχει μια λύση για τον ηλεκτρισμό,» είπε, ξύνοντας σκεπτικά το πιγούνι του, «Οι Καπιφλάτιν…»

Λίγο αργότερα, οι εφτά φίλοι, ακολουθώντας τον Σνόρκιν, βρέθηκαν να πηγαίνουν μια βόλτα στη παραλία. Ο Μάρτιν τα είχε χαμένα. Τι ήθελε να του δείξει ο Σνόρκιν;

«Τι είναι πάλι αυτά τα… _Καπιφλάτιν_ ;» ρώτησε, απορώντας πως στο καλό θα τον βοηθούσαν να επαναφορτίσει τις μπαταρίες του υπολογιστή του.

«Οι Καπιφλάτιν είναι αρχαία και πολύ σοφά πλάσματα,» του εξήγησε ο Σνούφκιν, χαμογελώντας καθώς σκεπτόταν τους μόνους συνταξιδιώτες του κατά τη διάρκεια των μακρινών ταξιδιών του στο νότο κάθε χειμώνα. Όπως οι Μούμιν που έπεφταν σε χειμέρια νάρκη και ο Σνούφκιν που ταξίδευε νότια, οι Καπιφλάτιν μετανάστευαν νότια δια θαλάσσης κάθε χρόνο, σε βάρκες από ξερά φύλλα, για να αποφύγουν το βαρύ κρύο του χειμώνα.

Σύμφωνα με όσα τους έλεγε ο Σνόρκιν, οι Καπιφλάτιν, οι οποίοι φύτρωναν από σπόρους σαν τα φυτά, ήταν φημισμένοι ως άριστοι συμπυκνωτές υψηλών ηλεκτρικών φορτίων φυσικής προέλευσης. Ήταν άκρως επικίνδυνοι να τους αγγίζουν όταν φύτρωναν, αλλά όταν ήταν ακόμη σε μορφή σπόρων ήταν άκακοι και μπορούσαν να τους μαζέψουν. Και, προς καλή τους τύχη, το μεγαλύτερο παρτέρι με Καπιφλάτιν σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων βρισκόταν ακριβώς εδώ, στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν.

Κατεβαίνοντας κάτω στη παραλία, όχι μακριά από εκεί όπου ο Μάρτιν είχε σώσει τη Σνόρκα τη μέρα που είχε πρωτοέρθει στη Κοιλάδα, ο Μούμιν του έδειξε ένα νησάκι έξω στη θάλασσα. Σε εκείνο το νησί, όπου λειτουργούσε κάποτε ένας φάρος για τα πλοία που έκαναν εμπόριο στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν όταν ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν ήταν ακόμη παιδί, ήταν το παρτέρι των Καπιφλάτιν.

«Αυτή είναι η Νήσος των Καπιφλάτιν,» είπε ο Μούμιν, «Ο Μπαμπάς το επισκεπτόταν συχνά στα νιάτα του, για να παρακολουθήσει του Καπιφλάτιν όταν φύτρωναν κάθε άνοιξη.» Παρότι ο Μάρτιν εξακολουθούσε να έχει σοβαρές αμφιβολίες εάν αυτά τα περίεργα πλάσματα θα τους χρησίμευαν σε τίποτα, κατάλαβε πως ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να επαναφορτίσει τον υπολογιστή του. Μακάρι ο χαζός να είχε παρακολουθήσει λίγο περισσότερο τον Ούλριχ, όταν του έλεγε για τα βιβλία της Γιάνσσον.

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν, πως θα πάμε εκεί;» τους ρώτησε, «Με βάρκα;»

«Δεν χρειάζεται βάρκα,» του είπε ο Σνούφκιν χαμογελώντας, «Μπορούμε να πάμε περπατώντας όταν έχει χαμηλή παλίρροια.» Του έδειξε μια σκιά κάτω από το νερό, το οποίο ο Μάρτιν αναγνώρισε ως έναν ύφαλο. Αυτός ο ύφαλος έφτανε απέναντι έως το νησί, περίπου ενάμισι χιλιόμετρο από την ακτή. Παρότι αυτή την στιγμή ήταν βυθισμένος, στην άμπωτη, σχημάτιζε ένα μονοπάτι που θα τους επέτρεπε να φτάσουν το νησί χωρίς καν να βρέξουν τα πόδια τους. Τους περίμενε η επόμενη περιπέτεια τους!

«Θα κοιμηθούμε όλοι καλά απόψε και αύριο το πρωί ξεκινάμε,» αποφάσισε ο Μάρτιν, «Δεν νομίζω οι γονείς σου να έχουν καμία αντίρρηση να πάμε στο νησί, Μούμιν;»

«Ουδεμία,» τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Μούμιν, «Η Μαμά πάντα μας λέει πως όσο είμαστε μαζί, τίποτα κακό δεν μπορεί να μας συμβεί. Εξάλλου, μου έσωσες τη ζωή από το μυρμηγκολέοντα. Εγώ θα έρθω μαζί σου!»

«Και εγώ το ίδιο,» είπε η Σνόρκα, παίρνοντας το χέρι του, «Είσαι ο ήρωας μου, Μάρτιν!» Ο Μάρτιν ένοιωσε το πρόσωπο του να κοκκινίζει. Τον συγκίναγε η στενή φιλία του με τους Μούμιν. Κάποιος άλλος όμως έπρεπε να τους χαλάσει αυτή την ευχάριστη στιγμή.

«Με συγχωρείς, καλή μου αδελφούλα, αλλά εσύ δεν πρόκειται να πας,» είπε αυστηρά ο Σνόρκιν στη Σνόρκα. Παρότι τις εμμονές του με τις εφευρέσεις του, ο Σνόρκιν ήταν πολύ προστατευτικός με την αδελφή του, πολλές φορές υπερπροστατευτικός. «Όχι, σου το απαγορεύω! Παραλίγο να πνιγείς τη τελευταία φορά. Αυτές οι επικίνδυνες περιπέτειες δεν είναι για χαζά, ξεροκέφαλα κορίτσια σαν και εσένα!» Τη Σνόρκα την έπιασαν τα διαόλια της.

«Ξέρω να φροντίζω τον εαυτό μου, Σνόρκιν!» του φώναξε, ενοχλημένη με τα σχόλια του, «Δεν είμαι μωρό!» Αλλά ο Σνόρκιν δεν υποχωρούσε.

«Δεν έχει συζήτηση!» της είπε, «Δεν θα πάς και δεν θέλω άλλη κουβέντα!» Η Σνόρκα πάντως δεν δεχόταν να τη διατάζει ο μεγάλος της αδελφός. Αφού δεν την άφηνε να πάει, τότε αναγκαστικά θα έβρισκε μια άλλη λύση…

Το επόμενο πρωί, όλοι ξύπνησαν από τα χαράματα, ώστε να προλάβουν την πρωινή άμπωτη. Η Μαμά Μούμιν τους είχε ετοιμάσει ένα μεγάλο καλάθι πικνίκ για την εκδρομή τους – το μόνο πράμα για το οποίο ανυπομονούσε ο υπναράς ο Σνίφιν όταν τον σήκωσαν ξημερώματα από το κρεβάτι με ένα κουβά νερό στο πρόσωπο. Ο Μάρτιν είχε αδειάσει το σακίδιο του και το είχε γεμίσει με άδεια βάζα για γλυκό που του είχε δώσει η Μαμά Μούμιν, μέσα στα οποία θα μετέφεραν τους σπόρους των Καπιφλάτιν. Κράτησε μονάχα το σουγιαδάκι και το μικρό φακό του στη τσέπη του, σε περίπτωση που θα τα χρειαζόταν. Στις οχτώ, ήταν επιτέλους έτοιμοι.

«Να προσέχετε, χρυσά μου,» τους είπε η Μαμά Μούμιν, βγάζοντας ένα μαντίλι από την τσάντα της για να τους αποχαιρετήσει, «Και φροντίστε να έχετε επιστρέψει μέχρι την ώρα του δείπνου. Σου ετοιμάζω το αγαπημένο σου σουφλέ με κολοκύθα, Μούμιν.» Ο Μούμιν έγλειψε λαίμαργα τα χείλη του.

«Να θυμάστε, η επόμενη άμπωτη είναι στις έξι το απόγευμα,» τους υπενθύμισε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, «Να προσέχετε την ώρα, αλλιώς θα τη χάσετε. Το παρτέρι των Καπιφλάτιν είναι ακριβώς στο κέντρο του νησιού. Δεν γίνεται να μην το δείτε.»

Σαν μια ομάδα Προσκόπων, ο Μάρτιν, ο Μούμιν, ο Σνίφιν, ο Σνούφκιν και η Μικρή Μυ έφυγαν, με κατεύθυνση την ακτή. Ο Σνόρκιν, που δεν του πολυάρεσαν οι εκδρομές, προτίμησε να μείνει σπίτι, ώστε να ξεκινήσει τη κατασκευή του κουτιού όπου θα έβαζαν του Καπιφλάτιν. Φτάνοντας στην παραλία, ξαφνιάστηκαν βρίσκοντας την Σνόρκα να τους περιμένει.

«Μα δεν σου απαγόρευσε ο αδελφός σου να έρθεις;» τη ρώτησε έκπληκτος ο Μούμιν. Η Σνόρκα αναστέναξε ενοχλημένη.

«Τα μεγάλα αδέλφια, όλοι ίδιοι είναι! Πάντα θέλουν να νταντεύουν τις μικρές, ανήμπορες αδελφούλες τους! Τι, νομίζετε πως θα άκουγα τον Σνόρκιν σαν καλό κορίτσι; Με τίποτα! Του άφησα ένα σημείωμα στην κουζίνα, μαζί με το πρωινό του.» Ο Μάρτιν και ο Μούμιν ήταν τόσο εντυπωσιασμένοι, που ήθελαν να την χειροκροτήσουν. Η φίλη τους η Σνόρκα είχε πολύ τσαγανό! «Λοιπόν, θα ξεκινήσουμε;»

Ακολουθώντας τον Μάρτιν, η παρέα ακολούθησε τον ύφαλο, τώρα πάνω από την επιφάνεια της θάλασσας λόγο της άμπωτης, προς το νησί. Τα βράχια ήταν βρεγμένα και γλιστερά, και τα κύματα έσκαγαν συνεχώς πάνω τους. Ο Σνίφιν, που φοβόταν το νερό, δείλιαζε βλέποντας αυτά τα κύματα, φοβούμενος μήπως ένα από αυτά τον ρίξει στη θάλασσα και θα πνιγόταν. Παρότι ήταν καλοκάγαθος τύπος, όσο αφορά την ανδρεία του ήταν πραγματικά αξιολύπητος, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν, αλλά φυσικά δεν το είπε φωναχτά για να μην τον προσβάλει.

Η Νήσος των Καπιφλάτιν δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα μεγάλο. Περίπου ενάμισι τετραγωνικά χιλιόμετρα σε επιφάνεια, το περιτριγύριζαν βραχώδεις παραλίες και, να στέκεται καμαρωτός πάνω σε ένα λόφο στο κέντρο του νησιού, ήταν ο φάρος – ένα λυπηρό αναμνηστικό από τις μέρες που η Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν ήταν προορισμός εμπόρων και άποικων από όλο τον κόσμο, μεταξύ των οποίων και ο νεαρός Μπαμπάς Μούμιν.

Ο Μάρτιν είχε ακούσει την ιστορία του, πως το είχε σκάσει από το ορφανοτροφείο όπου ζούσε, υπό την αυστηρή πειθαρχία της ανυπόφορης Διευθύντριας Χέμουλιν (από σύμπτωση, μία συγγενής του γείτονα τους, τον κ. Χέμουλιν), και είχε πάει αναζητώντας την περιπέτεια.

Αυτός, μαζί με το φίλο του, τον Καπετάνιο Χότζκιν, ένας έμπορος ναυτικός, τον Τζόκστερ, ένας ρακοσυλλέκτης και ο μελλοντικός πατέρας του Σνούφκιν, του οποίου ο γιός δεν τον είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ, τον Μάντλερ, ο πατέρας του Σνίφιν, ο οποίος μαζί με τη γυναίκα του τη Φάζυ είχαν πνιγεί όταν ο Σνίφιν ήταν ακόμη μωρό, και οι Μάιμπλ (η οικογένεια της Μικρής Μυ) είχαν ιδρύσει μια αποικία εδώ πέρα. Αφού συνάντησε και μια θηλυκιά Μούμιν, μια ναυαγός που είχε σώσει από τη θάλασσα και η οποία έγινε η γυναίκα του, ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν είχε εγκαταλείψει τη ζωή της περιπέτειας και είχε εγκατασταθεί μαζί της στο μέρος που είχε ονομαστεί η Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν.

Οι έξι φίλοι κοίταξαν τριγύρω το έρημο νησί. Δεν υπήρχε ψυχή εδώ πέρα. Μια μικρή δασική έκταση στα μέσα του νησιού, πέρα από τους ήχους των κυμάτων από τη θάλασσα, ήταν σιωπηλή σαν νεκροταφείο. Ο Σνίφιν ένοιωσε μια τρομερή ανατριχίλα από αυτή τη νεκρική σιωπή.

«Νομίζετε μήπως υπάρχει τίποτα… _κακό_ , που να παραμονεύει εδώ πέρα;» ρώτησε ανήσυχα. Η Μικρή Μυ, που πάντα έβρισκε ξεκαρδιστικό να βλέπει τον Σνίφιν να κάνει σαν κότα, δεν μπορούσε να μην τον πειράξει.

«Μα και φυσικά υπάρχει, χαζέ!» του φώναξε, «Ότι χειρότερο μπορείς να φανταστείς! Κανίβαλοι που ετοιμάζονται να σε βράσουν ζωντανό μέσα σε μια χύτρα, μεγάλα θαλάσσια τέρατα με λέπια και δόντια που περιμένουν να μας κατασπαράξουν όλους…!» Ο Σνίφιν φαινόταν έτοιμος να τα κάνει πάνω του από το φόβο. Η Σνόρκα αναφώνησε.

«Σε παρακαλώ, σταμάτα, Μικρή Μυ! Με τρομάζεις!»

Ο Σνίφιν είχε χάσει το κουράγιο του, «Δεν… δεν νομίζω πως θέλω να έρθω άλλο,» μουρμούρισε, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος. Γύρισε να φύγει, αλλά το μονοπάτι από όπου είχαν μόλις έρθει είχε εξαφανιστεί! Η παλίρροια είχε γυρίσει και ο ύφαλος ήταν πάλι βυθισμένος. Δεν υπήρχε πια επιστροφή για κανέναν τους για τις επόμενες δώδεκα ώρες. Ο Σνίφιν τα'χασε.

«Είμαστε παγιδευμένοι!» βόγκηξε απελπισμένα, «Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα;»

«Έλα τώρα, Σνίφιν, που πήγε το πνεύμα σου για περιπέτεια;» ρώτησε ο Μούμιν, που ήταν απόλυτα ψύχραιμος. Εξάλλου, τι να υπήρχε που θα έπρεπε να τους ανησυχεί σε αυτό το ερημονήσι;

«Εντάξει, λεβέντες… και δεσποινίδα,» πρόσθεσε ο Μάρτιν, χαμογελώντας στη Σνόρκα, που γέλασε, κολακευμένη με την τυπική Αγγλική νοοτροπία του φίλου της, «Δεν έχουμε όλη την ημέρα να χαζεύουμε. Ας πάμε πρώτα να κοιτάξουμε το φάρο. Μπορούμε να αφήσουμε τα πράγματα μας εκεί και μετά θα ψάξουμε για τους Καπιφλάτιν.»

Σκαρφαλώνοντας στα γλιστερά βράχια, ακολούθησαν ένα στενό μονοπάτι, αχρησιμοποίητο για χρόνια, προς το φάρο. Παρότι στεκόταν ακόμη, το κτίριο ήταν σε άθλια κατάσταση μετά από τόσο καιρό εγκατάλειψης. Ο περισσότερος σοβάς έλειπε από τη μακροχρόνια έκθεση στην υγρασία της θάλασσας και τα περισσότερα παράθυρα είχαν σπάσει από τους ανέμους των θαλάσσιων τυφώνων. Κανείς δεν είχε ζήσει εδώ για πολύ καιρό.

Ο Μάρτιν δοκίμασε την πόρτα. Δεν ήταν κλειδωμένη, αλλά ο αλμυρός θαλασσινός αέρας είχε σκουριάσει τους μεντεσέδες και είχε σκεβρώσει το ξύλο της πόρτας, οπότε είχε φρακάρει ερμητικά. Μετά από αρκετά σπρωξίματα και κλωτσιές, κατάφερε να την ανοίξει και, μη δίνοντας σημασία στον ανατριχιαστικό ήχων των μεντεσέδων που ακούγονταν σαν νύχια να ξύνουν σε έναν πίνακα, πέρασαν μέσα.

Το ισόγειο έμοιαζε πως κάποτε ήταν κουζίνα, όπου ο προ πολλού εξαφανισμένος φύλακας του φάρου απολάμβανε τις λίγες ανέσεις της μοναχικής ζωής του. Υπήρχε ένας παλιός φούρνος κάρβουνου, ένα φθαρμένο τραπέζι, μερικές ξεφτισμένες καρέκλες, ένα σκρίνιο γεμάτο με τενεκεδένια σερβίτσια, τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Οι Μούμιν κοίταζαν τριγύρω το σκοτεινό σαν πίσσα εγκαταλελειμμένο φάρο.

«Αυτό το μέρος μου φέρνει ανατριχίλα,» μουρμούρισε ο Σνίφιν, νιώθοντας να τον λούζει κρύος ιδρώτας, «Τι να απέγινε άραγε ο φύλακας του φάρου;»

«Καλή ερώτηση,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, που εξέταζε τα περιεχόμενα ενός ντουλαπιού. Ψάχνοντας μέσα, βρήκε ένα βάζο με ζαχαρωτά. Λαχταρώντας για μια λιχουδιά, το άνοιξε, βρίσκοντας μόνο μια χούφτα αράχνες που άρχισαν να απλώνονται πάνω στα χέρια του. Αηδιασμένος, έριξε το βάζο στο πάτωμα. «Γιατί να φύγει άραγε;»

«Κάτι τρομερό του συνέβη, φυσικά,» είπε ο Μικρή Μυ, συνεχίζοντας τα μελοδραματικά της. Η Σνόρκα, που προσπαθούσε να μην σκέφτεται τα πολλά και διάφορα ατυχήματα που θα μπορούσε να είχε πάθει ο φύλακας, εδώ πέρα ολομόναχος και αβοήθητος, φαινόταν τρομοκρατημένη.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Μικρή Μυ! Το ξέρεις πως δεν μου αρέσει να ακούω για τέτοια πράγματα!» Αλλά, φυσικά, η Μικρή Μυ συνέχισε το χαβά της.

«Ο φύλακας μάλλον είναι ακόμη εδώ. Έπαθε σκορβούτο και πέθανε ολομόναχος, χωρίς κανέναν να τον θάψει,» είπε, με την έκφραση μιας μακάβριας ξεναγού σε μουσείο τρόμου, «Μετά από τόσο καιρό, θα έχει μείνει ένα μυρωδάτο κουφάρι καθισμένο σε καμιά πολυθρόνα, με τους αρουραίους να κάνουν τσιμπούσι στα κόκκαλα του και τα σκουλήκια να μπαινοβγαίνουν μέσα από το ξεδοντιασμένο στόμα του…!» Η Σνόρκα αναφώνησε από τον τρόμο, φαντάζοντας ένα τέτοιο φρικτό θέαμα, και έκλεισε τα αυτιά της. Ο Σνίφιν ξεροκατάπιε, κατάχλομος σαν το μάρμαρο.

«Βούλωστο πια, Μικρή Μυ!» φώναξε θυμωμένος ο Μούμιν, «Τρομοκρατείς τη καημένη τη Σνόρκα!»

«Μην ακούς τις βλακείες της, Σνόρκα,» τη καθησύχασε ο Μάρτιν, χαϊδεύοντας απαλά τις ξανθιές αφέλειες της, «Είναι απλώς βλαμμένη.»

«Ε, δεν είμαι βλαμμένη!» τσίριξε έξαλλη η Μικρή Μυ, τα μάτια της σκιστά σαν θυμωμένη γάτα. Αλλά τουλάχιστον είχε μπει στο νόημα και σταμάτησε με τα δραματικά της.

«Λοιπόν, να ρίξουμε μια ματιά πάνω;» πρότεινε ο Σνούφκιν. Με τον Μάρτιν να τους φωτίζει το δρόμο με το φακό-στυλό του, ανέβηκαν τη στριφτή σκάλα, στον πρώτο όροφο.

Πάνω, βρέθηκαν μέσα σε ένα σκοτεινό υπνοδωμάτιο, γεμάτο με σκόνη και ιστούς αράχνης που σκέπαζαν τα πάντα. Τα μόνα πράγματα που υπήρχαν ήταν ένα σάπιο ξυλοκρέβατο, ένα παλιό ναυτικό μπαούλο και κάποιες προ πολλού σβηστές λάμπες κηροζίνης. Μια δεύτερη στριφτή σκάλα οδηγούσε στη κορυφή του φάρου, όπου και ήταν η γιγαντιαία λάμπα του.

Καθώς ο Μάρτιν φώτιζε το φακό του τριγύρω, ξαφνικά πήρε κάτι το μάτι του, το οποίο τους πάγωσε το αίμα. Πάνω στο κρεβάτι, κάτω από μια σκοροφαγωμένη κουβέρτα υπήρχε κάτι σκεπασμένο. Είχαν ανακαλύψει τη σορό του φύλακα!

Η Σνόρκα έμπηξε μια στριγκλιά και γύρισε το κεφάλι της αλλού, κλαίγοντας στην αγκαλιά του Μούμιν. Ο Σνούφκιν έβγαλε το καπέλο του, σαν σε ένδειξη σεβασμού για τον μοναχικό νεκρό. Η Μικρή Μυ, σε αντίθεση με αυτούς ήταν όλο χαρά με το εύρημα τους. Κοίταξε καθώς ο Μάρτιν πλησίασε το κρεβάτι.

«Εμπρός Μάρτιν, ξεσκέπασε τον!» φώναξε κατενθουσιασμένη, «Ας δούμε πόσο γλοιώδης και σκουληκιασμένος μοιάζει! Πάω στοίχημα πως θα μας μποχιάσει όλους με τη δυσωδία του!»

«Πάψε να είσαι τόσο μοχθηρή, Μικρή Μυ!» την μάλωσε ο Σνούφκιν, «Μάρτιν, άσε τον φουκαρά τον φύλακα στην ησυχία του. Μάρτιν…;» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν είχε τραβήξει την κουβέρτα πίσω από το πρόσωπο. Για μια στιγμή, έμεινε άφωνος. Τότε, ξέσπασε στα γέλια. Οι φίλοι του τον κοίταξαν περίεργα, απορώντας εάν του είχε στρίψει.

«Μα τι σε έπιασε, Μάρτιν; Τρελάθηκες;»

Ο Μάρτιν τράβηξε πίσω την κουβέρτα, δείχνοντας τους τι υπήρχε από κάτω – και δεν ήταν το πτώμα του φύλακα! Αντί να βρουν ένα σκελετό σε αποσύνθεση, έμειναν όλοι με ανοικτό το στόμα καθώς αντίκρισαν το ξύλινο ακρόπρωρο από ένα παλιό πλοίο, που μάλλον είχε ξεβραστεί από κάποιο ναυάγιο. Παρότι ήταν παμπάλαιο, ήταν ένα καλοφτιαγμένο ξύλινο γλυπτό μιας πανέμορφης νεαρής γυναίκας με μακριά, ξανθιά μαλλιά και γαλανά μάτια. Τα χέρια της ήταν σταυρωμένα στο στήθος της, που ήταν διακοσμημένο με χρυσά λουλούδια και κοσμήματα.

 _Βασίλισσα είναι_ , σκέφτηκε η Σνόρκα. Ο Μούμιν, πρόσεξε ο Μάρτιν, φαινόταν τόσο γοητευμένος από την ομορφιά της και δεν έπαιρνε τα μάτια του από πάνω της. Η Σνόρκα το πρόσεξε αυτό και η έκφραση της έγινε σοβαρή.

«Γιατί κοιτάζεις έτσι αυτή τη μεγάλη κυρία, Μούμιν;» τον ρώτησε. Παρότι ήταν καλοκάγαθη και φιλική, η Σνόρκα, όπως και όλα τα Σνόρκιν, ζήλευε πολύ εύκολα. Να βλέπει τον αγαπητό της Μούμιν να κάνει μάτι σε μια άλλη κοπέλα, έστω και ένα ψεύτικο γλυπτό, δεν της άρεσε καθόλου. Ο Μούμιν, που ακόμη κοιτούσε με ονειροπόλο βλέμμα το ακρόπρωρο, σίγα-σιγά γύρισε να κοιτάξει την Σνόρκα.

«Ε…; Συγγνώμη, τι είπες, Σνόρκα;»

Η Σνόρκα ήταν έξαλλη. «Σε ρώτησα, γιατί κοιτάς έτσι επίμονα αυτή τη χαζή, ξύλινη κούκλα;» Ο Μούμιν έγινε κατακόκκινος, χωρίς να μπορεί να βρει τα σωστά λόγια να της εξηγηθεί.

«Τα μάτια της είναι τόσο γοητευτικά…» μουρμούρισε, προτού κατάλαβε το λάθος του, «Θέλω να πω ότι…» Η Σνόρκα ένοιωθε βαθιά πληγωμένη.

«Μπα! Σαλιαρίσματα!» τσίριξε η Μικρή Μυ με αηδία, βγάζοντας τη γλώσσα της στο Μούμιν, «Δεν έχει καν πόδια!» Βλέποντας πως ο Μούμιν κινδύνευε να βρεθεί σε μια πολύ δύσκολη θέση, ίσως και να χάλαγε την σχέση του με τη Σνόρκα με την απερισκεψία του, ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα σκέπασε πάλι το ακρόπρωρο. Κάποια μέρα θα έπρεπε να μάθει στο φιλαράκο του πώς να τιμάει αξιοπρεπώς τη φιλενάδα του, σκέφτηκε.

Συνέχισαν την εξερεύνηση τους. Ανεβαίνοντας τη σκάλα, βρέθηκαν στη κορυφή του φάρου, όπου βρισκόταν η πελώρια λάμπα προπανίου, την οποία χρησιμοποιούσε ο φύλακας να προειδοποιεί τα πλοία να μένουν μακριά από τα βράχια του νησιού. Ο Μάρτιν, που του άρεσε η μηχανολογία, δεν μπορούσε να μην νιώσει μια περίεργη γοητεία βλέποντας αυτό το μηχάνημα, εξετάζοντας τις διάφορες βαλβίδες και μάνικες. Μπορεί να ήταν απαρχαιωμένο σε σύγκριση με την υψηλή τεχνολογία του 21ου αιώνα που ήξερε από την δικιά του πραγματικότητα, αλλά εξακολουθούσε να είναι ένα φοβερό μηχανολογικό επίτευγμα για την εποχή του.

«Άντε και πάλι,» τον χλεύασε η Μικρή Μυ, «Ο Μούμιν είναι ερωτευμένος με ένα χαζό-ακρόπρωρο και τώρα ο Μάρτιν έχει ερωτευτεί μια σαραβαλιασμένη λάμπα φάρου! Μάλλον έχεις σοβαρό ανταγωνισμό, Σνόρκα!» Ο Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα την κοίταξαν σαν να ήθελαν να τη χαστουκίσουν για τα σχόλια της. Η Μικρή Μυ τους έβγαλε τη γλώσσα της.

Λίγο αργότερα, αφήνοντας το καλάθι με το φαγητό τους στο φάρο, η παρέα πήγε στο δάσος στο κέντρο του νησιού, όπου ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν τους είχε πει πως βρισκόταν το παρτέρι των Καπιφλάπιν. Αλλά, τουλάχιστον από όσο μπορούσε να δει ο Μάρτιν, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα εδώ πέρα εκτός από δέντρα και χόρτα. Τότε, ο Σνούφκιν του έδειξε κάτι στο έδαφος, το οποίο από μακριά έμοιαζε με χαλικάκι. Παίρνοντας το στο χέρι του, κατάλαβε πως δεν ήταν χαλίκι, αλλά σπόρος. Υπήρχαν δεκάδες από αυτά σκορπισμένα τριγύρω, στις σκιές των δέντρων.

« _Αυτά_ είναι σπόροι των Καπιφλάτιν, λοιπόν;» ρώτησε τον Σνούφκιν. Δεν του γέμιζαν ιδιαίτερα το μάτι, «Αλλά πως θα μας φανούν χρήσιμα;»

Για να του εξηγήσει καλύτερα, ο Σνούφκιν πήρε το σπόρο από το Μάρτιν και τον έριξε στο γρασίδι λίγο παραπέρα, όπου έπεφταν οι ακτίνες του ηλίου. Για ένα δευτερόλεπτο δεν έγινε τίποτα. Αλλά τότε, ξαφνικά, ο σπόρος άρχισε να φέγγει σαν γλόμπος. Ακούστηκε ένα «πάφ!» και ο σπόρος μεταμορφώθηκε σε ένα περίεργο, λευκό πλάσμα που θύμιζε λουκάνικο, με γουρλωμένα σαν μπαλίτσες του γκολφ μάτια και μικρά πτερύγια για χέρια στα πλευρά του. Αυτό το πράμα περπατούσε όρθιο με τη μυτερή του άκρη και τριγυρνούσε χωρίς αίσθηση προσανατολισμού, σαν τηλεχειριζόμενο ηλεκτρονικό παιχνίδι.

Ο Μάρτιν, παραξενεμένος, άπλωσε το χέρι του να το αγγίξει. Αμέσως ένοιωσε να τον χτυπά ένα δυνατό φορτίο ηλεκτρισμού. Το πλάσμα ήταν ηλεκτρισμένο! Όχι σαν τον κεραυνό που τον είχε χτυπήσει στο Ελσίνκι, αλλά αρκετά δυνατό να τον κάνει να ουρλιάξει από τον πόνο. Μουρμουρίζοντας μια βρισιά, έγλειψε τα καμένα δάκτυλα του. Ο Καπιφλάτιν, τρομαγμένος που τον άγγιξε, γύρισε και εξαφανίστηκε βολίδα μέσα στους θάμνους.

«Ανάθεμα!» μουρμούρισε ο Μάρτιν, «Αυτά τα πράγματα έχουν περισσότερη ενέργεια και από γεννήτρια!» Επιτέλους, καταλάβαινε πόσο χρήσιμα ήταν αυτά τα περίεργα πλάσματα. Σαν ηλιακούς συλλέκτες, έπαιρναν την ενέργεια τους από τον ήλιο, δημιουργώντας καθαρή, ανανεώσιμη ενέργεια, την οποία και θα μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν για να επαναφορτίσουν τον υπολογιστή του.

Παίρνοντας ένα βάζο ο καθένας, έπεσαν με τα μούτρα στη δουλειά, μαζεύοντας όσους σπόρους Καπιφλάπιν μπορούσαν να βρουν. Δουλεύοντας στη σκιά των δέντρων, πολύ προσεκτικοί να μην εκθέσουν τους σπόρους στον ήλιο κατά λάθος, γέμισαν τα βάζα, τα οποία ήταν βαμμένα μαύρα, ώστε να μην τα διαπερνά ούτε μία ακτίνα φωτός. Το μόνο που τους έλειπε ήταν οι σπόροι να αρχίζουν να φυτρώνουν κατά τη διάρκεια της μεταφοράς τους πίσω στη Κοιλάδα.

Μετά από δυο ώρες κουραστικής δουλειάς είχαν μαζέψει αρκετούς σπόρους ώστε να ξεκινήσουν ολόκληρη φυτεία Καπιφλάτιν. Αφού είχαν επιτέλους τελειώσει και έχοντας ακόμη λίγες ώρες μέχρι την άμπωτη, αποφάσισαν να σταματήσουν για μεσημεριανό. Η Σνόρκα είχε βρει ένα ωραίο σημείο στην άκρη ενός γκρεμού, με θέα προς τη θάλασσα, όπου μπορούσαν να φάνε το πικνίκ τους.

Ενώ αυτή έστρωνε το τραπέζι, τα αγόρια ξεπακετάρισαν το φαγητό και γέμισαν τα πιάτα. Τον Σνίφιν, ο οποίος ήταν πρόθυμος να αρχίσει να ντερλικώνει προτού ήταν όλοι έτοιμοι να καθίσουν, τον είχε στείλει να βρει λίγα λουλούδια για να ομορφύνει το τραπέζι.

Ο Μάρτιν πεινούσε σαν λύκος και δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να γυρίσει ο Σνίφιν για να ξεκινήσουν. Καθώς χάζευε τη θέα, ξαφνικά πρόσεξε κάτι στον ορίζοντα: τα μαύρα σύννεφα μιας καταιγίδας που πλησίαζαν το νησί. Μάλλον τους περίμενε λίγη κακοκαιρία απόψε. Αυτή η καταιγίδα φαινόταν ακόμη μακριά, αλλά του Μάρτιν δεν του άρεσε που έρχονταν απευθείας προς τα εδώ. Μήπως χτυπούσε προτού προλάβουν να φύγουν; Τι κρίμα που δεν υπήρχαν ραδιόφωνα και τηλεοράσεις σε αυτό τον κόσμο, σκέφτηκε, για να άκουγε ένα δελτίο καιρού της προκοπής.

«Είσαι εντάξει, Μάρτιν;» ρώτησε η Σνόρκα, η οποία είχε προσέξει το αφηρημένο ύφος του, «Συμβαίνει κάτι;»

«Ε… όχι, τίποτα, Σνόρκα,» είπε γρήγορα ο Μάρτιν. Δεν ήθελε να τους βάλει όλους σε ανησυχίες για του ψήλου πήδημα. Εξάλλου, δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν και πολλά μέχρι την άμπωτη, σε λίγες ώρες, όταν θα γυρνούσαν πίσω στη Κοιλάδα. Το πιο πιθανό είναι να μην τους έβρισκε καν η καταιγίδα ώσπου να είχαν γυρίσει στο σπίτι, στην οποία περίπτωση δεν υπήρχε λόγος να ανησυχούν. Τουλάχιστον, έτσι ήλπιζε ο Μάρτιν.

Καθώς κάθισαν να φάνε, ξαφνικά είδαν πως ο Σνίφιν δεν είχε επιστρέψει ακόμη. Ο φίλος τους ήταν πάντα πρώτος στο τραπέζι και τελευταίος να φύγει, οπότε η απουσία του άρχισε να τους ανησυχεί. Μήπως του είχε συμβεί κάτι;

«Σνίφιν!» φώναξε ο Μούμιν, αλλά δεν πήρε καμία απάντηση, «Σνίφιν, που είσαι;» Άφαντος ο Σνίφιν.

«Σνίφιν! Σνίφιν, με ακούς;» φώναξε η Σνόρκα, κατατρομαγμένη, «Σε παρακαλώ, απάντησε μου!» Τότε, ξαφνικά, άκουσαν τις κραυγές του Σνίφιν.

«Βοήθεια!»

«Πάμε!» Ακολουθώντας τις φωνές του Σνίφιν, έφτασαν στην άκρη μιας βαθιάς, σκοτεινής τρύπας, που θύμιζε πηγάδι. Ο Μάρτιν μπορούσε να ακούσει τον ήχο νερού στο πάτο και κατάλαβε πως μάλλον ήταν αλατόνερο από τη θάλασσα. Πάγωσε το αίμα της Σνόρκας – όλοι τους ήξεραν πως ο Σνίφιν δεν ήξερε κολύμπι και αν το νερό στο πάτο της τρύπας ήταν πολύ βαθύ, τότε ήταν χαμένος.

«Σνίφιν! Σνίφιν, είσαι ζωντανός;» φώναξε ο Σνούφκιν, κοιτάζοντας μέσα στη τρύπα. Δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα, πέρα από μαύρο, σαν τη πίσσα, σκοτάδι. Μήπως ο Σνίφιν είχε πνιγεί; Αλλά, εκείνη τη στιγμή, προς μεγάλη τους ανακούφιση, άκουσαν πάλι τις κατατρομαγμένες φωνές του. Ήταν ζωντανός!

«Βοήθεια, είμαι εδώ κάτω! Δεν μπορώ να βγω!»

Ο Μάρτιν άναψε το φακό του. Στο φως του, είδαν τον κακόμοιρο τον Σνίφιν να στέκεται στο πάτο, βυθισμένος μέχρι τη μέση του μέσα στο νερό, που τον είχε προστατέψει από σίγουρο τραυματισμό όταν έπεσε μέσα. Ευτυχώς δεν ήταν πολύ βαθύ, αλλά ήταν σίγουρα θαλασσινό νερό, που σήμαινε πως σύντομα θα ανέβαινε η στάθμη του με τη παλίρροια, και θα τον έπνιγε. Ο Σνίφιν τους κοιτούσε φοβισμένος, σχεδόν μέχρι τρέλας, τα μάτια του να τους εκλιπαρούν να τον βοηθήσουν.

«Χτύπησες;»

«Όχι, δεν νομίζω,» μουρμούρισε ο Σνίφιν, προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει το πανικό του, «Σας παρακαλώ, βοηθήστε με!»

«Κουράγιο, φίλε, ερχόμαστε!» φώναξε ο Μάρτιν. Δυστυχώς, σύντομα κατάλαβαν πως η διάσωση του Σνίφιν δεν θα ήταν τόσο εύκολη. Το πηγάδι ήταν πολύ βαθύ και απότομο για να κατέβουν και δεν είχαν σκοινί. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν είχε μια καλή ιδέα.

«Το θαλασσινό νερό εκεί κάτω πρέπει να μπαίνει μέσα από κάπου,» είπε στους φίλους του, «Μάλλον υπάρχει κάποιο πέρασμα που βγάζει στη παραλία. Πάμε!»

Αφήνοντας τη Σνόρκα και τη Μικρή Μυ να συνεχίζουν να παρηγορούν τον Σνίφιν, τα αγόρια κατέβηκαν τρέχοντας στη παραλία. Άρχισαν να ψάχνουν παντού για κάποιο πέρασμα ή σπηλιά που να οδηγούσε στη τρύπα. Επιτέλους, ο Σνούφκιν βρήκε μια στενή σχισμή μέσα στη πλευρά των βράχων, που οδηγούσε βαθιά μέσα στα έγκατα του νησιού. Με το φακό στο χέρι του, ο Μάρτιν τους οδήγησε μέσα.

Το πέρασμα ήταν πολύ στενό, ειδικά για τον στρουμπουλό τον Μούμιν, ο οποίος δυσκολεύτηκε πολύ και λίγο έλλειψε να τα παρατήσει. Με τον Μάρτιν να τον τραβάει από μπροστά από τα χέρια και τον Σνούφκιν να τον σπρώχνει από πίσω, κατάφεραν να τον σπρώξουν μέσα.

«Μην τολμήσεις να σφηνώσεις τώρα,» του μουρμούρισε ο Μάρτιν, τραβώντας με όλη του τη δύναμη, «Θα μας παγιδέψεις και τους δυο εδώ μέσα!» Ο Μούμιν βόγκηξε από τον πόνο καθώς ο Σνούφκιν του έδωσε μια γερή σκουντιά στον πισινό, σπρώχνοντας τον. Τελικά, έφτασαν σε μια σπηλιά, μισοπλημμυρισμένη με θαλασσινό νερό. Ο Μούμιν βγήκε από το πέρασμα, μέσα στις εκδορές και έχοντας γίνει σχεδόν πίτα.

«Μόλις γυρίσουμε πίσω, ξεκινάω τη δίαιτα!»

«Καλή ιδέα, φιλαράκο,» χαμογέλασε ο Μάρτιν, «Λοιπόν, που να είναι ο Σνίφιν;»

Περπατώντας μέσα σε θαλασσινό νερό που τους έφτανε μέχρι το γόνατο, ο Μάρτιν να παραπονιέται πως θα κατέστρεφε τα καινούργια του παπούτσια, έφτασαν κάτω από το άνοιγμα της τρύπας, ορατή από τη φωτεινή θέα του ουρανού πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Αλλά ο Σνίφιν είχε εξαφανιστεί!

Ο ανόητος, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν. Μάλλον νόμιζε πως θα τον εγκατέλειπαν στη τύχη του και έφυγε, προσπαθώντας να βρει μόνος του κάποια διέξοδο. Εάν είχε απομακρυνθεί πολύ μέσα σε αυτό το σκοτάδι, δεν θα τον έβρισκαν ποτέ. Φώναξαν το όνομα του, αλλά δεν πήραν καμία απάντηση. Μήπως είχε απλώς λιποθυμήσει; Η είχε τραυματιστεί;

Ξαφνικά, κοιτάζοντας με το φακό του σε μια απέραντη γωνιά της σπηλιάς, ο Μάρτιν είδε τον Σνίφιν. Στεκόταν εκεί, με τη πλάτη του γυρισμένη, κοιτάζοντας κάτι. Δεν φαινόταν να είχε τραυματιστεί, οπότε γιατί δεν τους απαντούσε; Έτρεξαν κοντά του.

«Είσαι εντάξει, Σνίφιν; Γιατί δεν απαντούσες όταν σου φωνάζαμε…;» Αλλά ο Σνίφιν δεν τους απάντησε και πάλι, κρατώντας τα μάτια του καρφωμένα πάνω σε κάτι πεσμένο στα πόδια του. Με το φακό του, ο Μάρτιν κατάλαβε πως ήταν ένα σιδερένιο κουτί με μια βαριά κλειδαριά. «Τι βρήκες εκεί;»

Η Σνόρκα και η Μικρή Μυ τους περίμεναν στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς. Η Σνόρκα ανησυχούσε πολύ, μήπως κάτι κακό τους είχε συμβεί, αλλά πετάχτηκε όρθια από τη χαρά της όταν οι φίλοι της βγήκαν από τη σπηλιά μαζί με τον σώο και αβλαβή Σνίφιν. Έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει.

«Πόσο χαίρομαι που σώθηκες!» του είπε, καταχαρούμενη. Τότε, πρόσεξε και το βαρύ, σιδερένιο κουτί που τα αγόρια κουβαλούσαν, «Τι βρήκατε εκεί;» Ο Σνίφιν έκανε σαν παιδάκι μέσα σε ζαχαροπλαστείο.

«Νομίζω βρήκαμε ένα χαμένο θησαυρό πειρατών, Σνόρκα!»

Ακούμπησαν το κουτί πάνω σε ένα βράχο και προσπάθησαν να το ανοίξουν. Ήταν κλειδωμένο. Αντί να είναι φτιαγμένο από ξύλο, ήταν από ατόφιο ατσάλι, όπως τα κουτιά που χρησιμοποιούσαν οι τραπεζίτες για μεταφορά χρημάτων, οπότε ήταν αδύνατον να το σπάσουν με πέτρες. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν, εξετάζοντας την παλαιομοδίτικη κλειδαριά του κουτιού, έβγαλε χαμογελώντας το σουγιά του. Μετά από αρκετές προσπάθειες, κατάφερε να ανοίξει την κλειδαριά.

«Τι να έχει μέσα άραγε;» απόρησε ο Σνούφκιν.

«Πάω στοίχημα πως είναι γεμάτο με αμύθητα πλούτη!» είπε ο Σνίφιν, τρίβοντας θριαμβευτικά τα χέρια του, «Χρυσά νομίσματα, κοσμήματα, ίσως και διαμάντια…!»

«Ή ωραία φορέματα, ή κάτι νόστιμο να φάμε,» είπε η Σνόρκα, σκεφτόντας τα δικά της δώρα των ονείρων της.

«Ή, το πιθανότερο να έχει μόνο τις άπλυτες κάλτσες και σώβρακα κάποιου ναυτικού,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, του οποίου το κουτί δεν φαινόταν αρκετά βαρύ ώστε να περιέχει θησαυρό, «Άντε, ρε ρημάδι… Α, τα κατάφερα!» Το ερμητικά κλειστό καπάκι τελικά άνοιξε και μπόρεσαν να δουν το περιεχόμενο του κουτιού.

«Τι είναι όλα αυτά;»

Μέσα στο κουτί υπήρχε μια πλούσια συλλογή από διάφορα αντικείμενα που κουβαλούσε ο κόσμος στις τσέπες του, όπως χρυσά ρολόγια, νομίσματα, μεταξένια μαντήλια, ασημένιες ταμπακέρες, δερμάτινα πορτοφόλια και άλλα πολλά. Πολλά από αυτά, παρατήρησαν, ήταν μεγάλης αξίας, με σφραγίδες γνωστών κοσμηματοπωλείων. Παρότι δεν ήταν όσο καλό όσο ένας θησαυρός πειρατών, σίγουρα θα έβγαζαν ένα μεγάλο κέρδος.

«Σε ποιον να ανήκουν άραγε;» ρώτησε ο Σνούφκιν, που περιεργαζόταν τα χρυσά ρολόγια, «Αυτά είναι πανέμορφα!»

«Ποιος νοιάζεται; Εμείς τα βρήκαμε, εμείς τα κρατάμε!» είπε ο Σνίφιν, ο οποίος διάλεγε τα αντικείμενα με τη μεγαλύτερα αξία από το κουτί, «Θα τα μοσχοπουλήσουμε και θα μοιραστούμε τα λεφτά! Α, πόσο λατρεύω το εύκολο παραδάκι!»

Η Σνόρκα δοκίμαζε ένα κολιέ με μαργαριτάρια που είχε βρει μέσα στο κουτί. Ξαφνικά, ο Μάρτιν, που τη θαύμαζε, σκεφτόντας πόσο ωραία της πήγαινε, πρόσεξε κάτι πολύ οικείο για το κολιέ.

«Ε, Σνόρκα,» της είπε, «Δεν το έχω ξαναδεί κάπου αυτό;» Η Σνόρκα, κοιτάζοντας πιο προσεκτικά το κολιέ, επίσης το αναγνώρισε.

«Μα φυσικά!» αναφώνησε, «Είναι το χαμένο κολιέ της κυρίας Ψιλολαίμης! Μα πως βρέθηκε εδώ πέρα;»

«Ο Βρωμύλος!» αναφώνησαν όλοι μαζί. Είχαν ανακαλύψει τη κρυψώνα για τη λεία του ελεεινού κλέφτη, τον οποίο ο Μάρτιν είχε συναντήσει όταν είχε πρωτοέρθει στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν και τον οποίο αντιπαθούσε από κάθε άποψη. Δεν υπήρχε καλύτερο μέρος για εκείνο το ύπουλο κλεφτρόνι να κρύβει τα κλοπιμαία του από αυτό το έρημο νησάκι, όπου κανείς δεν πήγαινε σχεδόν ποτέ.

«Νομίζω ο Επιθεωρητής θα ενδιαφερθεί πολύ να δει αυτό το κουτί,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, «Θα του το παραδώσουμε μόλις γυρίσουμε στην Κοιλάδα.» Ο Σνίφιν ήταν πολύ απογοητευμένος.

«Δηλαδή, δεν θα το κρατήσουμε εμείς;»

«Με τίποτα, Σνίφιν!» του είπε αυστηρά ο Μούμιν, «Αυτά είναι κλοπιμαία και εμείς δεν είμαστε κλέφτες!»

Γυρνώντας πίσω στο πικνίκ τους, βρήκαν μια σκηνή απόλυτης καταστροφής. Εκεί όπου είχαν αφήσει το στρωμένο τραπεζομάντιλο με το φαγητό τους στο γρασίδι, τώρα δεν υπήρχε τίποτα παρά σπασμένα πιάτα και πεταμένα αποφάγια.

«Τι καταστροφή!» αναφώνησε η Σνόρκα, κοιτάζοντας τα άδεια πιάτα. Αναμφίβολα, κάποιος είχε περάσει από εδώ, ενώ αυτοί προσπαθούσαν να σώσουν το Σνίφιν, και είχε φάει του σκασμού, κάνοντας τα πάντα λίμπα. Ακόμη και τα σακίδια τους είχαν εξαφανιστεί, μάλλον κλεμμένα από τον ίδιο άγνωστο δράστη.

«Μα ποιος να το έκανε αυτό;» απόρησε ο Μούμιν, «Αφού δεν υπάρχει κανείς εδώ, εκτός από εμάς…» Ο Σνίφιν, πάντα προληπτικός τύπος, έτρεμε ολόκληρος.

«Νομίζετε μήπως ήταν κανένα… _φάντασμα_ ;» ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντας τρομαγμένος τριγύρω, λες και περίμενε να τους παρακολουθεί κανένα φάντασμα, «Το ήξερα! Είναι το φάντασμα του φύλακα του φάρου…!» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν, που εξέταζε ένα μισοφαγωμένο μπισκότο, δεν πίστευε πως είχαν να κάνουν με φάντασμα.

Κοιτάζοντας μέσα από κάτι θάμνους, είδε τον δράστη: ήταν εκείνο το βρωμερό καλικατζαράκι ονόματι Βρωμύλος. Έπρεπε να το φανταστούν πως δεν ήταν οι μόνοι επισκέπτες σε αυτό το νησί σήμερα. Το μίζερο κλεφτρόνι καθόταν ξέγνοιαστος σε ένα βράχο, φουσκωμένος σαν μπαλόνι από το πολύ φαγητό, ακόμη μασουλώντας τη τελευταία μπουκιά του φαγητού τους, ενώ έψαχνε μέσα στα σακίδια τους για τίποτα πολύτιμο να κλέψει.

Ακούγοντας τους, ο Βρωμύλος γύρισε να τους κοιτάξει με ένα κακόβουλο χαμόγελο, δείχνοντας τους τα κιτρινισμένα, σάπια δόντια του.

«Μπα, μπα, τι έκπληξη που σας βρίσκω όλους εδώ!» τους χασκογέλασε με κακία, «Απολαμβάνετε το πικνίκ σας λοιπόν;»

«Όχι πια, εξαιτίας σου, Βρωμύλε!» είπε θυμωμένος ο Μούμιν, έξαλλος που τους είχε κλέψει το φαγητό τους.

«Ντροπή σου!» φώναξε ο Σνούφκιν, «Αυτό είναι κλοπή, Βρωμύλε!»

«Ε, αυτό σημαίνει να είσαι επιτυχημένος κλέφτης!» αντιμίλησε περήφανα ο Βρωμύλος. Προφανώς, δεν ένοιωθε καθόλου τύψεις για τις πράξεις του. Ο Μάρτιν, που δεν είχε όρεξη να ακούσει περισσότερες από τις αηδίες του, τον πλησίασε απειλητικά.

«Δώσε μου πίσω το σακίδιο μου αμέσως, Βρωμύλε!»

«Όχι μέχρι να δω τι κρύβεις εδώ μέσα!» είπε ξεδιάντροπα ο Βρωμύλος, βγάζοντας ένα βάζο με σπόρους των Καπιφλάτιν. «Τι θέλετε με όλους αυτούς τους σπόρους;» Ο Μάρτιν, χάνοντας την υπομονή του, συνέχισε να τον πλησιάζει.

«Είπα, δώστο πίσω, μην έρθω εκεί και σε τσακίσω στο ξύλο… Προσέξτε!» Ο Μάρτιν δεν είχε ιδέα εάν το έκανε επίτηδες ή στο πανικό του, αλλά ξαφνικά ο Βρωμύλος του έριξε στο πρόσωπο το βάζο με τους σπόρους. Ο Μάρτιν, με γρήγορα αντανακλαστικά, έσκυψε, αποφεύγοντας πάρα τρίχα το χτύπημα. Το βάζο πέρασε ξυστά πάνω από το κεφάλι του, όπου έπεσε στο μέτωπο της Σνόρκας, που είχε την ατυχία να στέκεται από πίσω του εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Η Σνόρκα ούρλιαξε καθώς το βάζο έγινε θρύψαλα στο κεφάλι της, σκορπίζοντας παντού τα περιεχόμενα του. Στη στιγμή, η ζημιά είχε γίνει. Οι σπόροι, εκτεθειμένοι απευθείας στο φως του ηλίου, άρχισαν να φυτρώνουν με γοργό ρυθμό, σαν ποπκορν σε φούρνο μικροκυμάτων, γίνοντας δεκάδες ανά δεκάδες Καπιπλάτιν. Λίγοι από αυτούς είχαν πιαστεί στα μαλλιά της Σνόρκας, με αποτέλεσμα να φυτρώσουν οι Καπιφλάτιν ακριβώς πάνω στο κεφάλι της. Και τα σώματα των Καπιφλάπιν ήταν ηλεκτρισμένα.

Η Σνόρκα τσίριξε από το πόνο καθώς το κεφάλι της πήρε φωτιά. Η ηλεκτροπληξία την έστειλε να σπαρταράει σε σπασμούς στο έδαφος, ώσπου λιποθύμησε. Η μυρωδιά καμένης τρίχας γέμισε τον αέρα. Τριγύρω τους, οι υπόλοιποι Καπιφλάπιν, που όλο και πολλαπλασιάζονταν, αντιλαμβάνοντας την παρουσία αυτών των απρόσκλητων εισβολέων που καταπατούσαν στο νησί τους, άρχισαν να κινούνται προς το μέρος τους σαν ένας στρατός αγριεμένων σφιγγών.

«Τρέξτε!»

Ο Μάρτιν και ο Μούμιν άρπαξαν την μισοαναίσθητη Σνόρκα και, ακολουθώντας τους υπόλοιπους συντρόφους τους, έτρεξαν προς το κοντινότερο καταφύγιο που υπήρχε για να κρυφτούν – το φάρο. Όλοι εκτός από τον Βρωμύλο. Επειδή είχε φάει του σκασμού, δεν μπορούσε να τρέξει γρήγορα και προτού το καταλάβει, οι Καπιφλάτιν τον είχαν περικυκλώσει. Τα πονεμένα ουρλιαχτά του καθώς τον έψησαν ζωντανό ακούστηκαν παντού. Αυτή την φορά, την είχε πατήσει.

Ο Μάρτιν και οι φίλοι του μπήκαν τρέχοντας στον εγκαταλελειμμένο φάρο και ταμπουρώθηκαν μέσα. Ο Σνούφκιν έκλεισε γρήγορα την πόρτα και τράβηξε τον σκουριασμένο σύρτη για να τη κλειδώσει. Άκουγαν τα ηλεκτρικά βουητά των θυμωμένων Καπιφλάπιν έξω στο κατώφλι, καθώς προσπαθούσαν μάταια να παραβιάσουν την πόρτα. Οι μεντεσέδες και η κλειδαριά άρχισαν να σπινθηρίζουν καθώς τους ακουμπούσαν, αλλά δεν είχαν τη δύναμη να σπάσουν την πόρτα. Προς το παρόν, ήταν ασφαλής.

Με τον κίνδυνο να έχει περάσει, γύρισαν την προσοχή τους πίσω στη Σνόρκα. Τη καημένη! Τα μαλλιά της είχαν καεί εντελώς, αφήνοντας μονάχα λίγες καρβουνιασμένες, νεκρές τρίχες που ακόμη έβγαζαν καπνό. Στη φαλάκρα που υπήρχε από κάτω, είχε φυτρώσει και ένα κακάσχημο καρούμπαλο, εκεί όπου και την είχε χτυπήσει το βάζο. Καταστροφή! Η πανέμορφη και περιποιημένη εμφάνιση της αποτελούσε πια παρελθόν. Αλλά τουλάχιστον, δεν είχε πάθει κανένα σοβαρό τραυματισμό.

Ο Μάρτιν θύμωσε, βλέποντας τη θλιβερή κατάσταση της φίλης του. Ο Βρωμύλος αυτή τη φορά το είχε παρατραβήξει το σκοινί και μόλις τον έπιανε στα χέρια του αυτόν τον αγροίκο, θα τον στραγγάλιζε!

«Σνόρκα; Σνόρκα, με ακούς; Ξύπνα, σε παρακαλώ!» Με τον Μούμιν να της χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπο, τελικά η Σνόρκα συνήλθε. Βόγκηξε από το πόνο, χαϊδεύοντας το τραυματισμένο κεφάλι της. «Είσαι εντάξει;»

«Μόνο λίγο ταραγμένη,» μουρμούρισε, χωρίς να έχει ακόμη συνειδητοποιήσει την φρικτή κατάσταση της. Τότε όμως μύρισε τη δυσωδία από τα καμένα μαλλιά της, η οποία είχε γίνει κυριολεκτικά το καινούργιο αρωματικό χώρου. «Τι είναι αυτή η απαίσια μυρωδιά;» Για μια στιγμή, κανένας δεν της απάντησε, φοβούμενοι για το πόσο άσχημα θα το έπαιρνε. Τελικά, μίλησε ο Μούμιν.

«Σνόρκα, ε, είχες ένα ατύχημα… Τα μαλλιά σου είναι…» Η Σνόρκα τα'χασε.

«Τα μαλλιά μου;! Τι εννοείς; Τι έχουν πάθει;» Τρομοκρατημένη, ψαχούλεψε το κεφάλι της και ένοιωσε τις καμένες τρίχες της που έπεφταν. Είχε μείνει φαλακρή! Έμπηξε μια στριγκλιά και έβαλε τα κλάματα.

«Κοιτάξτε με! Είμαι φρίκη! Χάλια!» Ο Μάρτιν την λυπήθηκε, καταλαβαίνοντας πόσο άσχημα πρέπει να ένοιωθε. Ο Μούμιν γονάτισε δίπλα της και της πήρε το χέρι.

«Δεν πειράζει, Σνόρκα,» της είπε, σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυα από τα μάτια της, «Εγώ πάντα θα σε αγαπάω, με ή χωρίς τα μαλλιά σου.» Κοκκίνισε σαν παντζάρι, καταλαβαίνοντας τι είχε μόλις πει. Ποτέ του δεν είχε πει τέτοιο πράμα μπροστά σε κορίτσι! Τουλάχιστον, αυτό αρκούσε να ηρεμήσει την Σνόρκα, που τον κοίταξε συγκινημένη. Το καβγαδάκι τους νωρίτερα με το ακρόπρωρο ήταν σαν να μην είχε γίνει ποτέ. Τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά, κλαίγοντας από συγκίνηση στον ώμο του.

«Ω, Μούμιν…»

Αφήνοντας τη Σνόρκα στη φροντίδα του Μούμιν, ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνούφκιν κοίταξαν έξω από το σκονισμένο παράθυρο. Οι Καπιφλάπιν είχαν περικυκλώσει το φάρο. Δεν μπορούσαν να τους πλησιάσουν εδώ μέσα, αλλά ούτε και τους άφηναν κανένα τρόπο διαφυγής από αυτή την παγίδα.

Εν στο μεταξύ, η Μάρτιν πρόσεξε πως η καταιγίδα όλο και πλησίαζε. Εάν δεν μπορούσαν να βρουν κάποιο τρόπο να γυρίσουν στη παραλία μέχρι την άμπωτη, θα κατέληγαν καθηλωμένοι σε αυτό το ερημονήσι, στα μέσα μιας δυνατής και πιθανότατα επικίνδυνης καταιγίδας. Την είχαν βάψει για τα καλά.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και άλλη μια ενότητα! Ελπίζω μέχρι το τέλος του μήνα, να έχω και την επόμενη. Καλό διάβασμα και παρακαλώ αφήστε και κανένα σχόλιο!


	6. Ο Φάρος Ανάβει

Η Μαμά Μούμιν στεκόταν στο παράθυρο του σαλονιού, κοιτάζοντας με αγωνία τον ήλιο που έδυε στον ορίζοντα. Γιατί αργούσαν τόσο πολύ ο Μούμιν και οι φίλοι του; Μήπως τους είχε συμβεί κάτι; Το γεγονός ότι ερχόταν και καταιγίδα δεν την παρηγορούσε καθόλου. Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν ακούμπησε το χέρι του στον ώμο της, προσπαθώντας να τη καθησυχάσει.

«Μην φοβάσαι, χρυσή μου,» της είπε, «Ο Μούμιν είναι έξυπνο παιδί και ξέρει να φροντίζει τον εαυτό του. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα επιστρέψουν σύντομα.» Δυστυχώς, τα ενθαρρυντικά του λόγια δεν αρκούσαν να καθησυχάσουν τη Μαμά Μούμιν. Ο Μούμιν ποτέ δεν ήταν έξω μέχρι τόσο αργά. Κάτι τους είχε συμβεί, μπορούσε να το νιώσει μέσα της. Βλέποντας την ανασφάλεια της, ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν τη παρηγόρησε.

«Εντάξει, θα πάω κάτω στη παραλία να δω τι συμβαίνει.» Βάζοντας το ψηλό καπέλο του, έφυγε βιαστικός-βιαστικός, κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.

Όπως και φοβόταν η Μαμά Μούμιν, ο Μούμιν και η παρέα του είχαν όντως βρει μπελάδες. Όχι πολύ μακριά, στο νησί των Καπιφλάπιν, η παρέα βρίσκονταν ταμπουρωμένοι μέσα στον εγκαταλελειμμένο φάρο, περικυκλωμένοι από μια στρατιά αγριεμένους Καπιφλάπιν. Έξω, τα πάντα σκοτείνιαζαν τριγύρω με το ηλιοβασίλεμα και ο άνεμος δυνάμωνε, καθώς πλησίαζε η καταιγίδα.

Έχοντας περιμένει μάταια για ώρες, ελπίζοντας μήπως φύγουν οι Καπιφλάπιν, είχαν μείνει απογοητευμένοι όταν έχασαν την απογευματινή άμπωτη. Ήταν παγιδευμένοι, με κανέναν τρόπο να φύγουν από το νησί προτού τους χτυπήσει η καταιγίδα. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν ήταν έτοιμος να το βάλει κάτω τόσο εύκολα. Είχε μια καλή ιδέα.

Αυτός, μαζί με τον Μούμιν, τον Σνούφκιν και τη Μικρή Μυ είχαν ξανανέβει στη κορυφή του φάρου, όπου βρισκόταν η γιγαντιαία λάμπα μέσα στο θάλαμο της. Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα κουτί με σκουριασμένα εργαλεία που είχαν βρει, ο Μάρτιν είχε πέσει με τα μούτρα στη δουλειά, προσπαθώντας να επισκευάσει τη σαραβαλιασμένη λάμπα. Εάν μπορούσαν να τη κάνουν να δουλέψει ξανά, θα μπορούσαν να κάνουν σινιάλο πίσω στη Κοιλάδα για βοήθεια.

Άνοιξε ένα πάνελ στη βάση της λάμπας. Μέσα, υπήρχε ένα μπέρδεμα από σκονισμένους και γεμάτους με ιστούς αραχνών σωλήνες, βαλβίδες, ιμάντες, τροχοί και καλώδια, τα οποία αποτελούσαν τη περιστρεφόμενη βάση της λάμπας, που λειτουργούσε με φωταέριο. Πανάρχαια τεχνολογία σε σύγκριση με τα αυτόματα ηλεκτρονικά συστήματα που ήξερε ο Μάρτιν από τον κόσμο του, αλλά αρκετά οικεία ώστε να την παλέψει ένας καλός φοιτητής μηχανολογίας σαν και αυτόν.

Σκουπίζοντας τα πάντα με ένα κουρέλι, με τη βοήθεια του Σνούφκιν, ο Μάρτιν άλειψε το μηχανισμό με λίγο μαγειρικό λάδι που είχαν βρει στη κουζίνα του φαροφύλακα, ώστε να ξελασκάρουν τα φρακαρισμένα από τη σκουριά εξαρτήματα του. Ένα-ένα και με μεγάλη προσοχή ώστε να μην χαλάσει κάτι, αποσύνδεσε το κάθε κομμάτι του μηχανισμού, το καθάρισε και το ξαναέβαλε στη θέση του.

Επιτέλους τελείωσε την επανασυναρμολόγηση. Η λάμπα τώρα έλαμπε σαν καινούργια, αλλά το εάν θα έπαιρνε μπρος ήταν μια άλλη ιστορία. Ο Μάρτιν, σαν φοιτητής, δεν είχε ούτε την τεχνογνωσία ούτε την πείρα ενός επαγγελματία μηχανικού. Τα μαστορέματα που είχε κάνει στη λάμπα ήταν βασισμένα κυρίως σε αυτοσχεδιασμούς και εικασίες, και δεν μπορούσε να εγγυηθεί καθόλου ότι θα λειτουργούσε.

«Πόση ώρα ακόμη, Μάρτιν;» ρώτησε ο Μούμιν, κοιτάζοντας με ανησυχία τα μαύρα σύννεφα της καταιγίδας που όλο και πλησίαζαν. Βαριές σταγόνες βροχής ήδη χτυπούσαν τα ραγισμένα παράθυρα του παλιού φάρου. Σε καμιά ώρα αυτό το ψιχάλισμα θα μετατρεπόταν σε κανονική θύελλα. Παρότι, σαν τους φίλους του, ο Μούμιν διατηρούσε τη ψυχραιμία του, ο Μάρτιν καταλάβαινε πως φοβόταν πάρα πολύ. Του χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά.

«Σχεδόν τελείωσα. Μου δίνεις το κατσαβίδι, σε παρακαλώ;» Σφίγγοντας την τελευταία βίδα στη θέση της, ήταν έτοιμοι για δράση.

«Τι γίνεται εάν δεν λειτουργήσει;»

Ο Μάρτιν δεν του απάντησε. Η οροφή του φάρου ήταν τρύπια και δεν θα τους προσέφερε καλό καταφύγιο για τη καταιγίδα. Ούτε και η σπηλιά που είχε ανακαλύψει ο Σνίφιν δεν θα τους ωφελούσε σε τίποτα, καθώς θα είχε σίγουρα πλημμυρίσει με τη παλίρροια. Εάν η λάμπα δεν λειτουργούσε, την είχαν βαμμένη.

Ο Μάρτιν άνοιξε τη βαλβίδα ροής του φωταερίου. Ακούστηκε ένα ελαφρύ φύσημα, που έδειχνε πως υπήρχε ακόμη λίγο αέριο μέσα στις δεξαμενές ακόμη μετά από τόσα χρόνια αχρηστίας. Τώρα, ότι χρειαζόταν ήταν μια σπίθα και θα είχαν ένα δυνατό φως που θα μπορούσαν να δουν οι πάντες σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων.

Λέγοντας στους φίλους του να κάνουν πίσω, τράβηξε με δύναμη το λεβιέ ανάφλεξης. Η λάμπα δεν άναψε. Το ξαναδοκίμασε. Τίποτα. Ο αναφλεκτήρας είχε διαβρωθεί μετά από τόσα χρόνια έκθεσης στην υγρασία και δεν μπορούσε να σπινθηρίσει. Είχε αχρηστευτεί. Και δυστυχώς, δεν υπήρχε ανταλλακτικό. Ο Μάρτιν μουρμούρισε μια βρισιά απογοήτευσης. Η Μικρή Μυ, στο θυμό της, κλώτσησε τη λάμπα σαν να ήθελε να την κάνει θρύψαλα, αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να χοροπηδάει τριγύρω με ένα πονεμένο δάκτυλο ποδιού.

Απογοητευμένοι, επέστρεψαν πίσω στο ισόγειο, όπου τους περίμεναν ο Σνίφιν και η Σνόρκα. Είχαν φτιάξει ένα πρόχειρο μαντίλι με το τραπεζομάντηλο που είχαν φέρει για το πικνίκ τους για τη Σνόρκα. Η καημένη δεν άντεχε τη ντροπή να τη βλέπουν με καμένο κεφάλι και ο Μάρτιν την είχε καθησυχάσει πως όποιος εξυπνάκιας τολμούσε να την εξευτελίσει, θα έτρωγε φάπα.

«Τα καταφέρατε;» Ο Μούμιν κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του. Η Σνόρκα έβαλε πάλι τα κλάματα.

«Δεν θα φύγουμε ποτέ από αυτό το νησί!» βόγκηξε, «Κανένας δεν θα μάθει ποτέ τι απογίναμε. Ωχ, φοβάμαι τόσο πολύ…!» Ο Μούμιν έτρεξε να την παρηγορήσει. Ο Σνίφιν φαινόταν έτοιμος να τον πιάσει κρίση πανικού, νομίζοντας πως ήταν σίγουρα καταδικασμένοι. Η λάμπα του φάρου δεν λειτουργούσε και χωρίς αυτή, δεν είχαν καμία ελπίδα να τους βρουν. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν το έβαζε κάτω. Αφού ο αναφλεκτήρας της λάμπας ήταν εκτός λειτουργίας, αυτό που χρειάζονταν ήταν να… 'εφεύρουν' τη φωτιά από το μηδέν.

Έψαξε τριγύρω στη κουζίνα. Υπήρχαν μπόλικα πράγματα που να καίγονταν, όπως κουρέλια και τα ξύλα από τα έπιπλα, αλλά τίποτα που να βγάζει σπίθες. Τι κρίμα που δεν ήταν καπνιστής όπως ο πατέρας του, σκέφτηκε. Εάν ήταν, τότε θα κουβαλούσε μαζί του σπίρτα τώρα που τα χρειαζόταν τόσο πολύ. Ο Μούμιν, η Σνόρκα και ο Σνίφιν φυσικά δεν είχαν ούτε και εκείνοι σπίρτα (δεν είχαν καν τσέπες, αφού δεν φορούσαν ρούχα) και κανένας λογικός άνθρωπος θα έδινε ένα κουτί σπίρτα στη Μικρή Μυ ούτε με σφαίρες. Τότε, ξαφνικά, ο Μάρτιν θυμήθηκε πως ο Σνούφκιν κάπνιζε πίπα. Σίγουρα θα είχε και ένα κουτί σπίρτα!

«Σνούφκιν, χρειάζομαι τα σπίρτα σου, σε παρακαλώ.»

Ο Σνούφκιν έψαξε στην τσέπη του, όπου είχε την ταμπακιέρα του, αλλά το σπιρτόκουτο του είχε κάνει φτερά. Υπήρχε ένα σκίσιμο στη ραφή της τσέπης, από όπου του είχε πέσει χωρίς να το προσέξει. Η τύχη τους είχε εγκαταλείψει οριστικά.

«Λυπάμαι, Μάρτιν. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πως δεν το πρόσεξα νωρίτερα…»

Ο Μάρτιν συλλογίστηκε. Εντάξει, δεν είχαν σπίρτα, αλλά σίγουρα έπρεπε να υπάρχει κάποιος άλλος τρόπος να ανάψουν φωτιά. Εξάλλου, η ανθρωπότητα άναβε φωτιές επί αιώνες προτού εφεύρουν τα σπίρτα. Τότε θυμήθηκε ένα κόλπο που χρησιμοποιούσαν οι αεροπόροι σε καταστάσεις επιβίωσης που του είχε δείξει ο πατέρας του.

Βγάζοντας το σουγιαδάκι του, άνοιξε τη λεπίδα πριονιού με τα δόντια – δόντια από _ατσάλι_. Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο υλικό που χρειαζόταν για τη δημιουργία φωτιάς. Το δεύτερο υλικό – ο πυρόλιθος – θα ήταν λίγο πιο δύσκολο για να το βρει.

Ψάχνοντας μέσα στα συρτάρια της κουζίνας, δεν βρήκε τίποτα που να είναι φτιαγμένο από πυρόλιθο. Υπήρχε ένα παλιό τηλεσκόπιο πάνω από το τζάκι, από το οποίο θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει τους φακούς για να επικεντρώσει τις ακτίνες του ηλίου πάνω σε λίγο προσάναμμα, αλλά δυστυχώς ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Ο ήλιος είχε δύσει, οπότε δεν υπήρχε αρκετό φως για να ανάψει φωτιά. Τότε, εξετάζοντας ένα μέρος του τοίχου όπου είχε πέσει ο σοβάς από την υγρασία, παρατήρησε πως ήταν χτισμένος με βότσαλα από την παραλία – ιζηματογενή πετρώματα, τα οποία, είχε μάθει στο σχολείο, ήταν πλούσια σε υλικά όπως κιμωλία, γραφίτη και, ναι, πυρόλιθο!

Οι Μούμιν παρακολουθούσαν με ενδιαφέρον καθώς ο φίλος τους δούλευε. Τι να έκανε άραγε; Τι σχέδιο είχε σκεφτεί για να τους σώσει; Ξύνοντας το φουσκωμένο σοβά με το σουγιά του, ο Μάρτιν έβγαλε μια πέτρα από τον τοίχο. Ακουμπώντας την στο τραπέζι, την έξυσε με το πριονάκι του σουγιά του. Οι σπίθες που έβγαλε φώτισαν το σκοτεινό δωμάτιο σαν φλας από κάμερα. Τα είχε καταφέρει!

Καταχαρούμενος, πήρε μια χούφτα οδοντογλυφίδες που είχε κόψει από το πόδι μιας σπασμένης καρέκλας για προσάναμμα και τις έλουσε με σπίθες από το αυτοσχέδιο τσακμάκι του. Σε λίγο, είχε μια μικρή φωτιά, σαν φλόγα από κερί, πάνω σε ένα κομμάτι τάβλας που είχε ξηλώσει από ένα ράφι. Οι Μούμιν είχαν μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Τότε άρχισαν όλοι να ζητωκραυγάζουν.

«Τα κατάφερες, Μάρτιν!» τον συγχαίρε ο Μούμιν. Δίπλα του, η Σνόρκα στάθηκε στα νύχια των ποδιών της και τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο. Επιτέλους, είχαν φλόγα για να ανάψουν τη λάμπα του φάρου. Και δεν είχαν ούτε λεπτό για χάσιμο γιατί έξω, ο άνεμος δυνάμωνε ραγδαία. Ήταν μόνο θέμα λεπτών, εάν όχι δευτερολέπτων, μέχρι να χτυπήσει η καταιγίδα τη Κοιλάδα.

Κουβαλώντας την φλόγα του πάνω στο ταβλάκι σαν κερί, ο Μάρτιν ξανανέβηκε γρήγορα στο θάλαμο της λάμπας. Ανοίγοντας πάλι το πάνελ, ξεβίδωσε την υποδοχή στη βάση του καθρέφτη όπου έμπαινε ο αναφλεκτήρας. Παίρνοντας το αναμμένο ταβλάκι, το ακούμπησε κοντά στην τρύπα.

«Εντάξει, κάντε όλοι πίσω!» φώναξε. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα και κλείνοντας τα μάτια του, ξανάνοιξε τη παροχή αερίου. Η λάμπα και πάλι δεν έλεγε να ανάψει. Εκνευρισμένος, ο Μάρτιν έσπρωξε το ταβλάκι πιο βαθιά μέσα στη λάμπα. Αλλά έπαιζε με τη φωτιά μέσα σε ένα κλειστό χώρο γεμάτο με εξαιρετικά εύφλεκτο φωταέριο. Κίνδυνος θάνατος!

«Άντε πια, παλιό-σαράβαλο, άναψε…!»

ΜΠΑΜ!

Η έκρηξη τον τίναξε προς τα πίσω με τη δύναμη κινούμενου λεωφορείου. Τα παράθυρα του φάρου έγιναν θρύψαλα. Ο Μάρτιν βρέθηκε να παίρνει κατρακύλα τις σκάλες. Σωριάστηκε φαρδύς-πλατύς στο πάτωμα του υπνοδωματίου από κάτω, τσουρουφλισμένος και ζαλισμένος. Η Σνόρκα ούρλιαξε από τον τρόμο της.

Από πάνω τους, ένα δυνατό φως έλουσε ολόκληρο το νησί, φθάνοντας ως απέναντι, στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. Ο φάρος είχε ανάψει ξανά!

Στην ακτή, ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, ο Σνόρκιν και ο Επιθεωρητής παρακολουθούσαν το νησί με τηλεσκόπια. Δεν υπήρχε ούτε ίχνος ζωής στη παραλία. Τι είχε συμβεί άραγε στα παιδιά; Ο Σνόρκιν αναστατώθηκε μόλις έμαθε ότι η αδελφούλα του είχε ξανακάνει του κεφαλιού της και ακολούθησε τα αγόρια σε αυτή την επικίνδυνη αποστολή όπου δεν είχαν καμία θέση τα κορίτσια, και είχε ειδοποιήσει αμέσως την αστυνομία.

Είχαν επιχειρήσει να περάσουν απέναντι πάνω από τον ύφαλο, αλλά ή άμπωτη είχε ήδη περάσει και το μονοπάτι ήταν πάλι βυθισμένο. Είχε νυχτώσει και, με την καταιγίδα να πλησιάζει, σύντομα θα ήταν πολύ επικίνδυνα να κυκλοφορούν έξω.

«Τίποτα,» είπε ο Επιθεωρητής, «Δεν βλέπω κανέναν. Αφήστε που δεν βλέπω τη τύφλα μου μέσα σε αυτό το αναθεματισμένο το σκοτάδι…»

«Τι έκανε η Σνόρκα;» μουρμούρισε ο Σνόρκιν, «Από τότε που γνώρισε αυτόν τον Μάρτιν, έχει γίνει το είδωλό της! Θα τον κανονίσω εγώ, που την άφησε να πάει μαζί τους, τον ανόητο…!» Κατάπιε τα λόγια του, καταλαβαίνοντας πως εάν πρόσεχε καλύτερα την αδελφή του, ίσως αυτό να μην είχε συμβεί καθόλου.

«Τα παιδιά κινδυνεύουν εκεί έξω, Σνόρκιν,» του είπε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, «Το να φορτώνεις την ευθύνη στον Μάρτιν, ή οποιονδήποτε άλλον, δεν πρόκειται να τους βοηθήσει.»

«Κοιτάξτε!»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένα φως εμφανίστηκε στον ορίζοντα. Ήταν η λάμπα του προ πολλού εγκαταλελειμμένου φάρου που είχε μυστηριωδώς ξανανάψει. Ήταν ένα σινιάλο κινδύνου από το νησί!

«Αυτοί είναι!» φώναξε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, «Βρίσκονται ακόμη στο νησί. Αλλά πως θα τους φτάσουμε;» Ο Επιθεωρητής συλλογίστηκε. Ο μόνος τρόπος να φτάσουν στο νησί ήταν με βάρκα και μόνο ένας επαγγελματίας ναυτικός θα μπορούσε να φτάσει το νησί μέσα σε αυτό τον καιρό. Ένα χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο σκληρό πρόσωπο του.

«Ξέρω τη κυρία που χρειαζόμαστε για να στείλουμε μια αποστολή διάσωσης,» είπε, «Η Μάιμπλ είναι η πιο τολμηρή ναυτικός σε ολόκληρη την Κοιλάδα. Αυτή μπορεί να μας πάει στο νησί…» Η Μάιμπλ ήταν η μεγαλύτερη αδελφή της Μικρής Μυ, που ζούσε σε ένα άλλο μέρος της Κοιλάδας. Μαζί με την θαλασσολύκαινα φίλη της, την Ελφίνα, νοίκιαζαν βάρκες σε ψαράδες. Ο Σνόρκιν ωστόσο δεν ήταν τόσο σίγουρος.

«Αυτή είναι μια σοβαρή κατάσταση, κ. Επιθεωρητά! Εσείς θέλετε να αναθέσετε την διάσωση της αδελφής μου στην _φιλενάδα_ σας; Που ακούστηκε αυτό;» Του Επιθεωρητή δεν του πολυάρεσε το σχόλιο του Σνόρκιν.

«Μην είσαι θρασύς μαζί μου, Σνόρκιν!» του είπε με αυστηρό ύφος. Δεν ανεχόταν τέτοια αγένεια από κανέναν. «Αν θες να ξέρεις, εγώ εμπιστεύομαι απολύτως τη Μάιμπλ. Αυτή είναι η μόνη που μπορεί να μας βοηθήσει.»

«Λοιπόν, τι περιμένουμε;» φώναξε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, δείχνοντας τα σύννεφα της καταιγίδας, «Πάμε!»

Πίσω στο φάρο, ο Μάρτιν καθόταν σε μια μουχλιασμένη πολυθρόνα, για να συνέλθει. Τον είχαν μεταφέρει πίσω στη κουζίνα ζαλισμένο και σε κατάσταση σοκ από την έκρηξη, αλλά ευτυχώς χωρίς κανένα σοβαρό τραυματισμό. Λίγα ελαφριά εγκαύματα στα χέρια και στο πρόσωπο, λίγες μώλωπες, καθώς και ένα φοβερό πονοκέφαλο, αλλά κατά τα άλλα περδίκι. Η Σνόρκα του καθάριζε τα εγκαύματα του με το μαντίλι του Σνούφκιν σαν μια ανήσυχη μητέρα.

«Πως αισθάνεσαι τώρα, Μάρτιν;»

«Τα αυτιά μου ακόμη βουίζουν λες και έχουν φωλιάσει μέλισσες μέσα, αλλά κατά τα άλλα είμαι εντάξει,» μουρμούρισε ο Μάρτιν, τρίβοντας ένα καρούμπαλο στο κεφάλι του, «Θα συνέλθω.»

«Με κατατρόμαξες!» τον μάλωσε εκείνη, «Για μια στιγμή, νόμιζα πως είχες ανατιναχτεί! Τι σ' έπιασε;»

«Συγγνώμη που σε τρόμαξα, Σνόρκα,» της απολογήθηκε ο Μάρτιν, αγκαλιάζοντας τη, «Μάλλον ήμουν λίγο απρόσεκτος…» Εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε σφικτά, νιώθοντας τόση μεγάλη ανακούφιση που ο φίλος της είχε γλιτώσει.

Ο Μούμιν τους κοιτούσε με μια πονεμένη έκφραση ζήλειας. Παρότι δεν ήταν στο χαρακτήρα του να κρατάει κακίες, αυτή η στενή σχέση μεταξύ της φιλενάδας του και του Μάρτιν, που όλο και μεγάλωνε, δεν του άρεσε καθόλου.

«Ε, ακόμη και αν είχες γίνει κομμάτια, θα μπορούσαμε να σε συναρμολογήσουμε πάλι σαν ανθρώπινο πάζλ!» είπε η Μικρή Μυ, χασκογελώντας με το ίδιο της το μαύρο χιούμορ. Της Σνόρκας όμως δεν της άρεσε καθόλου το φτηνό αστείο της. Τους είχε ξεστομίσει ήδη αρκετά σήμερα. Κοίταξε αγριεμένη τη Μικρή Μυ.

«Πάψε να είσαι τόσο μοχθηρή, Μικρή Μυ!»

«Πάντως ήταν ένα μεγαλοφυές σχέδιο,» τον σύγχαιρε ο Σνούφκιν, «Δεν γίνεται να μην το δει κάποιος, ένα τόσο δυνατό φως.» Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Σνίφιν, που παρακολουθούσε τη θάλασσα από το παράθυρο, πετάχτηκε όρθιος.

«Βλέπω μια βάρκα!» φώναξε, πετώντας κυριολεκτικά από τη χαρά του, «Έρχονται να μας πάρουν! Σωθήκαμε!»

Ο σκοτεινιασμένος ουρανός ήταν πια έτοιμος να ανοίξει με μια καταρρακτώδης και επικίνδυνη καταιγίδα όταν η μικρή βάρκα που μετέφερε τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν και τον Επιθεωρητή προσάραξε στο νησί του φάρου. Ο Σνόρκιν, ο οποίος πάθαινε ναυτία όσο άσχημα όσο και ο Σνίφιν, τους περίμενε πίσω στη παραλία. Οι δυο κωπηλάτισσες τους ήταν η Μάιμπλ, μια νεαρή κοπέλα γύρω στα είκοσι, φτυστή η Μικρή Μυ, μόνο πολύ ψηλότερη και, σε αντίθεση με την μουρλή αδελφή της, σοβαρή και προσγειωμένη, και η Ελφίνα, ένα ξανθό αγοροκόριτσο, γεροδεμένη σαν ναυτικός και με εξίσου μεγάλη πείρα.

Ο Επιθεωρητής τις είχε σηκώσει νυχτιάτικα, ζητώντας βοήθεια. Αρχικά, η Μάιμπλ δεν ήταν καθόλου πρόθυμη να τους πάει με βάρκα μέχρι το φάρο τέτοια ώρα και μέσα σε τέτοια κακοκαιρία, αλλά υποχώρησε μόλις άκουσε πως η αδελφή της ήταν ανάμεσα στους αγνοούμενους. Η ομάδα διάσωσης αποβιβάστηκε στη παραλία, κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω για τα αγνοούμενα παιδιά.

«Μούμιν!» φώναξε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, «Μάρτιν! Σνόρκα! Σνίφιν! Που είστε;»

«Μικρή Μυ!» φώναξε η Μάιμπλ, «Απάντησε μου, σε παρακαλώ!» Αλλά δεν υπήρχε ψυχή τριγύρω. Που να βρίσκονται άραγε; Δεν είχαν δει τη βάρκα να έρχεται; Τότε, η Ελφίνα, τεντώνοντας τα αυτιά της, άκουσε τις φωνές που έρχονταν από το φάρο.

«Βοήθεια! Εδώ πάνω είμαστε!»

Βγάζοντας το περίστροφό του, ο Επιθεωρητής τους έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσουν. Ακολουθώντας το μονοπάτι, έφτασαν στο παλιό φάρο όπου βρήκαν το δρόμο κλεισμένο με ένα όργιο αγριεμένων Καπιφλάπιν που έλαμπαν σαν ηλεκτρικοί γλόμποι μέσα στο σκοτάδι.

Καταλαβαίνοντας πως τα παιδιά βρίσκονταν παγιδευμένα μέσα στο φάρο, ο Επιθεωρητής τράβηξε το περίστροφο του, έτοιμος να ρίξει στους Καπιφλάπιν.

«Ουστ! Πάρτε δρόμο, βρωμιάρικα πλασματάκια!»

«Όχι, στάσου, μη!» Τον σταμάτησε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν προτού μπορέσει να πυροβολήσει. Σε αντίθεση με τον Επιθεωρητή, εκείνος ήξερε κάτι παραπάνω για τους Καπιφλάπιν, «Εάν πυροβολήσεις, θα σου ορμήσουν! Έχω μια καλύτερη ιδέα.» Γύρισε στην Μάιμπλ.

«Εσύ και η Ελφίνα πηγαίνετε να φέρετε τους κουβάδες από τη βάρκα και γεμίστε τους με νερό. Γρήγορα!»

Οι κοπέλες δεν έχασαν δευτερόλεπτο. Γύρισαν τρέχοντας στη παραλία και επέστρεψαν ένα λεπτό αργότερα με δυο κουβάδες γεμάτους με θαλασσινό νερό. Με τους κουβάδες στο χέρι, ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν και ο Επιθεωρητής άρχισαν να μπουγελώνουν τους Καπιφλάπιν.

Με το που έρχονταν σε επαφή με το νερό, οι Καπιφλάπιν έσκαγαν ένας-ένας σαν γλόμποι φωτιστικού που βραχυκύκλωναν. Το νερό προκαλούσε γείωση στα ηλεκτρισμένα σώματα τους, κατιτί μοιραίο για αυτούς. Οι υπόλοιποι, κατατρομαγμένοι από το νερό, γύρισαν και εξαφανίστηκαν μέσα στους θάμνους. Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν έτρεξε προς τη πόρτα, η οποία άνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε ο Μούμιν, σώος και αβλαβής, μαζί με τους φίλους του.

«Μπαμπά! Το ήξερα πως θα ερχόσουν να μας σώσεις!» Έτρεξε να αγκαλιάσει τον πατέρα του.

«Φυσικά και ήρθα, αγόρι μου,» του είπε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, σηκώνοντας τον στον αέρα από τη χαρά του, «Ποτέ δεν θα σε εγκατέλειπα στην τύχη σου! Αλλά πως καταφέρατε να κάνετε τον φάρο να ξαναδουλέψει;»

«Ναι, πολύ έξυπνη κίνηση,» είπε ο Επιθεωρητής, «Χωρίς το σινιάλο, δεν θα σας βρίσκαμε ποτέ. Ποιανού ήταν η ιδέα;» Ο Μούμιν γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον τραυματισμένο Μάρτιν, τον οποίο βοηθούσε να περπατήσει η Σνόρκα, ακολουθούμενοι από τον Σνούφκιν και τον Σνίφιν.

«…Είμαι εντάξει, Σνόρκα,» της έλεγε, αρχίζοντας να νιώθει κάπως ντροπιασμένος που τον μεταχειριζόταν σαν ανάπηρο. Πέρα από λίγα εγκαύματα και μελανιές, που θα χρειάζονταν λίγο από τα γιατρικά της Μαμάς Μούμιν, δεν είχε πάθει κανένα σοβαρό τραυματισμό. «Ειλικρινά, δεν είναι τίποτα…»

«Εντυπωσιακό, νεαρέ κ. Πάρκ,» του είπε ο Επιθεωρητής, «Πολύ έξυπνο. Αλλά, θα μου πει κάποιος, τι στο καλό γυρεύατε εδώ πέρα στο νησί; Δεν ξέρετε ότι οι Καπιφλάπιν είναι επικίνδυνοι;»

Ο Μάρτιν και η φίλοι του όμως δεν είχαν χρόνο για να δώσουν εξηγήσεις, γιατί εκείνη τη στιγμή ακούστηκε μια δυνατή βροντή. Η καταιγίδα θα ξέσπαγε από λεπτό σε λεπτό. Έπρεπε να φύγουν αμέσως, αλλιώς θα κατέληγαν καθηλωμένοι στο νησί. Γύρισαν τρέχοντας στη παραλία, όπου η Μάιμπλ έλυνε τους κάβους της βάρκας, όταν ο Μάρτιν θυμήθηκε.

«Σταθείτε, ξεχάσαμε τους σπόρους!»

«Ξέχνα τους χαζούς παλιοσπόρους!» τσίριξε η Μικρή Μυ, νομίζοντας μήπως είχε τρελαθεί. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν ήταν πρόθυμος να αφήσει το ταξίδι τους να πάει χαμένο μετά από τόσο κόπο και έφυγε τρέχοντας προς το σημείο όπου είχαν αφήσει τα πράγματα τους για το πικνίκ. Οι φίλοι του του φώναζαν, «Μάρτιν, τρελάθηκες; Γύρνα πίσω!»

Το σακίδιο του ήταν εκεί όπου το είχε αφήσει και όλα τα βάζα με τους σπόρους των Καπιφλάπιν που είχε μέσα ήταν άθικτα. Δυστυχώς, τα σακίδια του Μούμιν και του Σνούφκιν είχαν γίνει κάρβουνο όταν τα είχαν ποδοπατήσει τρέχοντας να ξεφύγουν από τους Καπιφλάπιν, σπάζοντας τα βάζα και εξαπολύοντας έναν ολόκληρο στρατό Καπιφλάπιν. Ωστόσο, έστω και ένα σακίδιο με σπόρους τους αρκούσε.

Γυρνώντας να φύγει, πρόσεξε και το σιδερένιο κουτί με τα κλοπιμαία που είχαν βρει πεσμένο στο έδαφος. Τα ηλεκτρισμένα σώματα του Καπιφλάπιν δεν μπορούσαν να το κάψουν, όπως είχαν κάνει τα σακίδια τους. Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, ο κλέφτης ιδιοκτήτης του επίσης βρισκόταν εκεί κοντά.

Ο Βρωμύλος βρισκόταν παγιδευμένος στην κορυφή ενός δέντρου, με τους Καπιφλάπιν να τον παραμονεύουν από κάτω. Τα βρωμερό τρίχωμα του ήταν άσχημα καμένο σε πολλά σημεία και φαινόταν τρομοκρατημένος.

«Βοήθεια!» φώναξε, βλέποντας τον Μάρτιν, «Κάνε τα να φύγουν!» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν του έδωσε σημασία και έσκυψε να πάρει το κουτί. Κοίταξε με κακία το Βρωμύλο.

«Πέταξες ένα βάζο στο κεφάλι της Σνόρκας, παλιοαγροίκε!» του μούγγρισε, «Τώρα παίρνεις τη τιμωρία που σου αξίζει!»

«Άσε τις εξυπνάδες, Πάρκ, και κάνε κάτι!» φώναξε απελπισμένος ο Βρωμύλος, «Δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ! Ε, που πας; Αυτά είναι τα λάφυρα μου, κλέφτη! Τα έκλεψα δίκαια και εντιμότατα!»

«Διόρθωση, φίλε μου,» του είπε ψυχρά ο Μάρτιν, «Αυτά ανήκουν στους ανθρώπους από τους οποίος τα έκλεψες και εγώ θα κάνω την έντιμη πράξη να τους τα επιστρέψω. Εκτός εάν, φυσικά, προτιμάς να τα κρατήσεις εσύ και να σε αφήσω εδώ;» Η ιδέα να τον εγκαταλείψουν σε αυτό το ερημονήσι, μέσα σε μια καταιγίδα και στο έλεος των Καπιφλάπιν, έκανε τον Βρωμύλο να χάσει ότι λίγο κουράγιο είχε.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, είναι δικά σου!» του φώναξε απελπισμένα, κλαψουρίζοντας από το φόβο του, «Μόνο κατέβασε με από εδώ! Σε παρακαλώ!»

Κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω, ο Μάρτιν βρήκε το μπουκάλι με τη λεμονάδα του Σνίφιν, την οποία φυσικά δεν είχε προλάβει να πιεί. Ευτυχώς, το μπουκάλι δεν είχε σπάσει. Παίρνοντας το, ο Μάρτιν άρχισε να ποτίζει τους Καπιφλάπιν με τη λεμονάδα, ώσπου δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα εκτός από λίγες σπίθες και καπνός. Επιτέλους, ο Βρωμύλος μπορούσε να κατέβει, σώος και αβλαβής, αλλά πάλι απένταρος.

Μισή ώρα αργότερα κάθονταν γύρω από το τζάκι στο Σπίτι των Μούμιν, μούσκεμα αλλά σώοι και κατενθουσιασμένοι με τη σημερινή τους περιπέτεια. Η Μαμά Μούμιν τους ετοίμασε ζεστή σούπα και περιποιήθηκε τα εγκαύματα του Μάρτιν και της Σνόρκας με το ίδιο γιατρικό που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει για την ουρά του Μούμιν. Έξω, η καταιγίδα συνεχιζόταν αδιάκοπα, με καταρρακτώδης βροχή και δυνατούς ανέμους, αλλά μέσα η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ζεστή και άνετη.

«Βλέπω ζήσατε μια μεγάλη περιπέτεια σήμερα, χρυσά μου,» τους είπε, δίνοντας στη Σνόρκα να φορέσει ένα ωραίο κεντητό μαντίλι με λουλούδια που της είχε φτιάξει για να καλύπτει τη φαλάκρα της ώσπου να ξαναμεγαλώσουν τα καμένα μαλλιά της. Προς μεγάλη της ανακούφιση, η ζημιά δεν ήταν μόνιμη και σύντομα τα όμορφα μαλλιά της θα ήταν όπως και πριν.

Κοιτάζοντας τον εαυτό της στον καθρέφτη, χαμογέλασε – το πρώτο χαμόγελο της μετά από το ατύχημα της εκείνο το πρωί.

«Σου πηγαίνει πολύ, Σνόρκα,» της έκανε κομπλιμέντο ο Μούμιν, «Είσαι υπέροχη.» Η Σνόρκα κοκκίνισε.

«Ήταν μια τόσο συναρπαστική περιπέτεια!» είπε όλο κέφια ο Σνούφκιν, πίνοντας το τσάι του. Δίπλα του, ο Σνίφιν, που δεν τον ενδιέφερε τίποτα άλλο αυτή τη στιγμή εκτός από το φαγητό, ντερλίκωνε από το πιάτο με τα σάντουιτς που τους είχε ετοιμάσει η Μαμά Μούμιν. Έχοντας χάσει το μεσημεριανό του στο νησί, πεινούσε σαν λύκος.

«Σιγά την περιπέτεια!» χλεύασε η Μικρή Μυ, «Εκείνος ο κοπρίτης ο Βρωμύλος μας τα έκανε θάλασσα! Εάν θέλετε την γνώμη μου, έπρεπε να τον είχαμε εγκαταλείψει στη τύχη του, όπως και του άξιζε…!»

Ο Επιθεωρητής είχε συλλάβει το Βρωμύλο τη στιγμή που επέστρεψαν στη Κοιλάδα και αύριο θα τον οδηγούσε ενώπιον του δικαστή. Αντιμετώπιζε βαριές κατηγορίες για κλοπές και που είχε τραυματίσει τη Σνόρκα. Ο Μάρτιν είχε παραδώσει το κουτί με τα κλοπιμαία στον Επιθεωρητή, ο οποίος θα αναλάμβανε να επιστραφούν στους νόμιμους ιδιοκτήτες τους. Επίσης, είχε υποσχεθεί μια γερή αμοιβή στα παιδιά που είχαν πιάσει το δράστη. Αφού τους καληνύχτισε, είχε πάει στο σπίτι της Μάιμπλ που τον είχε καλέσει για τσάι.

«Δεν θα έλεγα πως ήταν και πλήρης αποτυχία, Μικρή Μυ,» είπε ο Σνόρκιν, που μετρούσε τα βάζα με τους σπόρους από το σακίδιο του Μάρτιν, «Τώρα έχουμε αρκετούς σπόρους για να κάνουμε τον υποθογ-… υπονογ-…» Δυσκολεύτηκε με τη προφορά της άγνωστης λέξης, «Όπως το λένε τέλος πάντων το μηχάνημα, να ξαναλειτουργήσει. Πάλι καλά που δεν καταστράφηκαν από το νερό…»

Μόλις είχε σιγουρευτεί πως η αδελφή του ήταν σώα, ο Σνόρκιν είχε στρέψει όλη του την προσοχή του στους σπόρους που είχαν φέρει πίσω μαζί τους από το νησί, λες και δεν είχε συμβεί τίποτα. Η Σνόρκα τον αγριοκοίταξε – είχε μείνει φαλακρή εξαιτίας αυτών των τεράτων και εκείνος νοιαζόταν περισσότερο για αυτά παρά για εκείνη! Έτσι ήταν ο εκκεντρικός αδελφός της.

Αργότερα εκείνο το βράδυ, ο Μάρτιν καθόταν ξύπνιος στο κρεβάτι του, διαβάζοντας κάτι επιστημονικά εγχειρίδια περί ηλεκτρονικών που είχε στον υπολογιστή του και κρατούσε σημειώσεις. Αύριο, αυτός και ο Σνόρκιν θα ξεκινούσαν την κατασκευή της γεννήτριας τους. Για πρώτη φορά μετά από τόσες μέρες, ένοιωθε και πάλι σαν φοιτητής που έκανε έρευνα για την εργασία του.

Η πεσμένη μπαταρία του λάπτοπ ήταν πια στα τελευταία της και θα έσβηνε σε λίγα λεπτά. Ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί κανένα καλύτερο τρόπο να αξιοποιήσει τον λιγοστό χρόνο ζωής που απέμενε στον υπολογιστή του από το να μαζέψει όλες τις πολύτιμες πληροφορίες που θα χρειάζονταν για την κατασκευή της γεννήτριας. Ήταν τόσο απασχολημένος που δεν άκουσε την πόρτα του υπνοδωματίου να ανοίγει.

«Είσαι ακόμη ξύπνιος, Μάρτιν;» ρώτησε η Μαμά Μούμιν, μπαίνοντας, φορώντας ένα νυχτικό και κρατώντας ένα κερί στο χέρι της, «Είναι αργά και χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση, χρυσό μου.»

«Ω, συγγνώμη. Ήμουν απασχολημένος με κάτι εδώ,» της είπε, κλείνοντας τον υπολογιστή του και βάζοντας το στο κομοδίνο. Όντως, ήταν περασμένα μεσάνυχτα και ήταν κατάκοπος. Θα τελείωνε αύριο την έρευνα του στο εργαστήριο του Σνόρκιν. Όμως, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, η Μαμά Μούμιν δεν τον άφησε. Κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού του.

«Όλα καλά, Μαμά Μούμιν;»

«Μάρτιν,» του είπε εκείνη, ξαφνικά νιώθοντας μεγάλη αμηχανία. Ότι και αν ήθελε να του πει, σίγουρα ήταν κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, σκέφτηκε ο Μάρτιν. Και όντως ήταν! «Μάρτιν, λοιπόν, θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι… Πως θα σου άρεσε να γίνεις μέλος της οικογένειας μας;»

Αυτή η ερώτηση του ήρθε νταμπλά του Μάρτιν. Για τις τελευταίες λίγες εβδομάδες που ζούσε στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν, θεωρούσε τον εαυτό ως ένας φιλοξενούμενος των Μούμιν – ευπρόσδεκτος και αγαπητός, μάλιστα, αλλά και πάλι, μόνο ένας φιλοξενούμενος και τίποτα περισσότερο. Αυτό όμως δεν το περίμενε ποτέ! Τι ήθελε να πει η Μαμά Μούμιν; Να τον _υιοθετήσουν_ οι Μούμιν σαν δικό τους γιο;

Από τότε που είχε έρθει στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν, ο Μάρτιν διατηρούσε την ελπίδα πως κάποια μέρα θα γύριζε σπίτι του. Αλλά, όσο περνούσε ο καιρός, οι πιθανότητες να συμβεί ποτέ αυτό φαίνονταν πια μηδενικές. Από όσο μπορούσε να καταλάβει, δεν υπήρχε κανένας τρόπος να γυρίσει στο κόσμο του.

Είχε κάνει κάποιος υπέροχους καινούργιους φίλους εδώ, τους οποίους δεν θα αποχωριζόταν με τίποτα, ναι, αλλά δεν άλλαζε το γεγονός πως δεν ήταν παρά ένας ξένος, χωρίς ταυτότητα, χωρίς οικογένεια και χωρίς αληθινό σπίτι. Όλα αυτά είχαν εξαφανιστεί τη στιγμή που τον χτύπησε ο κεραυνός στο Ελσίνκι. Δεν ήξερε τι να πει.

«Εγώ; Να γίνω σαν… _γιός_ σου, δηλαδή;» μουρμούρισε, χωρίς να μπορεί να βρει τα σωστά λόγια να εκφράσει τη συγκίνηση του. Η Μαμά Μούμιν του πήρε το χέρι.

«Έχεις προσφέρει τόσα πολλά στην οικογένεια μου, Μάρτιν. Για αυτό το λόγο, για να σε ευχαριστήσω, θέλω να σε γνωρίζω ως κάτι περισσότερο από έναν απλό επισκέπτη. Ξέρω πως ο Μούμιν θα λάτρευε να έχει έναν μεγαλύτερο αδελφό. Τι λες;»

Η καρδιά του Μάρτιν πήγαινε να σπάσει από τη συγκίνηση. Επιτέλους, είχε και πάλι οικογένεια! Ναι, πάντα θα του έλειπε η μητέρα του πίσω στην Αγγλία, η οποία μάλλον δεν θα μάθαινε ποτέ τι απέγινε ο γιός της, αλλά τώρα θα μπορούσε να αποκαλεί το Σπίτι των Μούμιν σπίτι του. Η οικογένεια των Μούμιν ήταν τώρα δική του και μαζί τους, θα ζούσε μια ευτυχισμένη ζωή σε αυτή την καινούργια πραγματικότητα. Θυμήθηκε τα σοφά λόγια του εξαφανισμένου φίλου του, του Ούλριχ, πως μόνο σε ένα τέτοιο γαλήνιο κόσμο μπορούσε κάποιος να βρει αληθινή ευτυχία, όπως και το είχε οραματιστεί η Τούβε Γιάνσσον. Ο τύπος, όπου και αν ήταν τώρα, σίγουρα είχε δίκιο, σκέφτηκε.

Γύρισε να αγκαλιάσει τη Μαμά Μούμιν, «Σε ευχαριστώ τόσο πολύ, Μαμά Μούμιν! Δεν έχεις καμία ιδέα τι σημαίνει αυτό για εμένα.» Η Μαμά Μούμιν και εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε, με ίδια τρυφερότητα και αγάπη. Μόλις είχε αποκτήσει ένα δεύτερο γιο.

«Η χαρά είναι όλη δική μου, χρυσό μου…»

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 6! Σύντομα, θα είναι και η 7 έτοιμη. Καλό διάβασμα και παρακαλώ αφήστε και καμία κριτική!


	7. Το Ανεμόπτερο

Ο Μάρτιν καθόταν στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας, νιώθοντας λίγο νευρικός, αλλά ταυτόχρονα κατενθουσιασμένος. Μετά τη συζήτηση του με τη Μαμά Μούμιν χθες το βράδυ, εκείνη είχε αναγγείλει σήμερα το πρωί πως τώρα είχαν ένα καινούργιο μέλος στην οικογένεια και τους είχε ετοιμάσει ένα πλούσιο πρωινό για να το γιορτάσουν. Ο Μπαμπάς και η Μαμά Μούμιν αγκάλιασαν τον καινούργιο τους γιο.

«Σε αγαπούμε, Μάρτιν,» του είπαν, κρατώντας τον σφιχτά. Ο Μάρτιν κόντευε να δακρύσει από τη συγκίνηση του. Αυτή ήταν αναμφίβολα η καλύτερη μέρα της ζωής του – και του Μούμιν, ο οποίος πετούσε κυριολεκτικά από τη χαρά του. Μόλις είχε αποκτήσει έναν αδελφό.

«Ζήτω! Καλωσόρισες στην οικογένεια, Μάρτιν!»

Ο Μάρτιν έσκυψε και πήρε αγκαλιά τον Μούμιν, ο οποίος τύλιξε τα χέρια του γύρω από το λαιμό του. Ο Μάρτιν του χάιδεψε το κεφαλάκι.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, φιλαράκο,» του είπε, «Σου υπόσχομαι, θα σου είμαι ο καλύτερος μεγαλύτερος αδελφός όλου του κόσμου!» Ο Μπαμπάς και η Μαμά Μούμιν παρακολουθούσαν συγκινημένοι την αγάπη μεταξύ των δυο γιών τους. Ωστόσο, κάποιοι άλλοι είχαν διαφορετικές απόψεις.

«Ο νέος σου αδελφός;» χλεύασε τον Μούμιν η Μικρή Μυ, «Αφού δεν σου μοιάζει καθόλου! Δεν είναι καν ένας Μούμιν…!» Τον Μάρτιν δεν τον πείραζαν πολύ τα καυστικά σχόλια της Μικρής Μυ, αφού ήξερε πως δεν τα εννοούσε, αλλά ο Μούμιν ένιωθε βαθιά ενοχλημένος.

«Σκάσε, Μικρή Μυ!» της φώναξε, «Είτε μου μοιάζει, είτε όχι, ο Μάρτιν είναι τώρα αδελφός μου! Και, πέρα των άλλων, έχει τη καρδιά ενός αληθινού Μούμιν!» Η Μικρή Μυ του έβγαλε τη γλώσσα. Δίπλα της, ο Σνίφιν κοιτούσε με μια λυπημένη έκφραση. Και αυτός ήταν θετός αδελφός του Μούμιν και ένιωθε σαν ο Μάρτιν να του έπαιρνε τώρα τη θέση στην οικογένεια.

«Δηλαδή, αυτό σημαίνει πως δεν είμαι πια εγώ θετός γιός σας; Με αποβάλετε;» ρώτησε τη Μαμά Μούμιν, νιώθοντας έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα. Βλέποντας πόσο αναστατωμένος ήταν και γνωρίζοντας τι ευαίσθητη ψυχή είχε, η Μαμά Μούμιν γύρισε να τον παρηγορήσει. Τον αγκάλιασε τρυφερά.

«Όχι, Σνίφιν, φυσικά και δεν σε αποβάλουμε! Είσαι και πάντα θα είσαι μέλος αυτής της οικογένειας, όπως και ο Μικρή Μυ και ο Σνούφκιν. Εμείς οι Μούμιν ποτέ δεν γυρνάμε την πλάτη μας ο ένας στον άλλον!» Τα λόγια της αμέσως έφτιαξαν τη διάθεση του Σνίφιν, ο οποίος κατάλαβε, προς μεγάλη του ανακούφιση, ότι δεν τον εγκατέλειπαν.

«Ω, Μάρτιν, πόσο χαίρομαι για σένα!» ζητωκραύγασε η Σνόρκα, αγκαλιάζοντας τον φίλο της. Μετά το πρωινό, είχαν πάει στο σπίτι των Σνόρκιν, για να τους πουν τα ευχάριστα νέα. Η Σνόρκα ήταν καταχαρούμενη και όχι μόνο επειδή ο Μάρτιν ήταν πια επίσημα μέλος της οικογένειας των Μούμιν, αλλά επίσης γιατί τώρα θα ζούσε μαζί τους στη Κοιλάδα οριστικά, «Πόσο ωραίο πρέπει να είναι να έχεις έναν μεγαλύτερο αδελφό να σε αγαπάει και να σε προστατεύει, δεν νομίζεις, Μούμιν…;»

«Δηλαδή _εγώ_ δεν σου είμαι αρκετά καλός αδελφός;» τη ρώτησε με αυστηρό ύφος ο Σνόρκιν, που έβγαινε εκείνη τη στιγμή από το γραφείο του για μια κούπα καφέ. Είχε περάσει όλο το βράδυ κλεισμένος εκεί μέσα, ετοιμάζοντας τα σχέδια για τη γεννήτρια τους. Τα βάζα με τους σπόρους των Καπιφλάπιν τα είχε κλειδώσει σε ένα μπαούλο μέσα στο εργαστήριο του, μακριά από το φως του ηλίου, ώσπου να τα χρειαστούν. Η Σνόρκα ξαφνικά ένοιωσε μεγάλη ντροπή, αντιλαμβάνοντας το λάθος της.

«Με συγχωρείς, Σνόρκιν, μου ξέφυγε,» του μουρμούρισε απολογητικά, «Φυσικά και δεν νομίζω πως είσαι κακός αδελφός!» Μπορεί ο Σνόρκιν να ήταν υπερβολικός μερικές φορές, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα γύριζε την πλάτη του στην αδελφούλα του. Στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν, η οικογένεια ήταν το παν για τους πάντες. Ο Σνόρκιν της χάιδεψε τη πλάτη, καθησυχάζοντας τη πως δεν τον είχε πληγώσει με την απερισκεψία της.

Έχοντας τελειώσει με τους πανηγυρισμούς, πήγαν στο εργαστήριο του Σνόρκιν για να ξεκινήσουν τη κατασκευή της πιο αλλόκοτης γεννήτριας που είχε δει ποτέ άνθρωπος. Αντί να χρησιμοποιήσουν το συνηθισμένο σχέδιο – ένα περιστρεφόμενο μαγνητικό σπείρωμα πάνω σε έναν άξονα – η πρωτότυπη γεννήτρια τους δεν θα είχε καθόλου κινούμενα εξαρτήματα.

Το σχέδιο του Σνόρκιν ήταν να φτιάξουν ένα πελώριο γυάλινο κουτί με μεταλλικό πάτο, όπου και θα τοποθετούσαν τους σπόρους. Το φως του ηλίου θα περνούσε μέσα από το τζάμι, κάνοντας τους Καπιφλάπιν να φυτρώσουν, και θα μάζευαν την ηλεκτρική ενέργεια τους μέσω της μεταλλικής πλάκας στο πάτο, όπου θα ενώνονταν τα καλώδια. Με άλλα λόγια, θα έφτιαχναν μια κυριολεκτικά 'ζωντανή' μπαταρία.

Η δουλεία του Μάρτιν ήταν να φτιάξει το δεύτερο σημαντικό εξάρτημα της κατασκευής: έναν ρυθμιστή τάσης, τον οποίο θα χρειάζονταν ώστε να έχουν το σωστό επίπεδο ρεύματος για τον υπολογιστή του. Το ρεύμα των Καπιφλάπιν από μόνο του ήταν ασταθές και άχρηστο για να επαναφορτίσει το λάπτοπ. Απλώς θα το έκαιγε.

Αφού σιγουρεύτηκαν πως είχαν όλα τα κατάλληλα υλικά και εργαλεία, στρώθηκαν στη δουλειά. Μέχρι την επόμενη μέρα, το κουτί ήταν έτοιμο. Ο ρυθμιστής τους πήρε λίγο περισσότερο χρόνο, λόγω του ότι δεν είχαν τα κατάλληλα εργαλεία για ηλεκτρονικά. Τελικά, μετά από τρεις μέρες δοκιμών και αποτυχιών, ο Μάρτιν μπόρεσε να φτιάξει ένα μαραφέτι το οποίο θύμιζε ρυθμιστή τάσης.

Η συσκευή ήταν ένα κουτί με δυο κουμπιά: ένα για λειτουργία και ένα δεύτερο, περιστρεφόμενο, για τη ρύθμιση της τάσης. Αυτά συνδέονταν σε ένα πρόχειρο μετασχηματιστή μέσα στο κουτί, το οποίο αποτελούσαν δυο σπειρώματα – ένα που λάμβανε το ρεύμα και ένα που το ρύθμιζε. Το κουμπί ρύθμισης έλεγχε τον αριθμό στροφών του σύρματος του δεύτερου σπειρώματος. Όσο περισσότερο σύρμα υπήρχε, τόσο υψηλότερη τάση έβγαινε από την υποδοχή. Απλή φυσική, απλή μηχανολογία. Παρότι ήταν εξαιρετικά πρωτόγονος εξοπλισμός, ο Μάρτιν ένοιωθε πολύ υπερήφανος για τη δουλειά του.

Τελικά, η στιγμή της αλήθειας έφτασε. Όλα ήταν έτοιμα. Ο Μάρτιν έβγαλε τον φορτιστή του υπολογιστή του και το σύνδεσε στην υποδοχή του μετασχηματιστή. Δίπλα του, ο Σνόρκιν, δουλεύοντας κάτω από μια μαύρη κουβέρτα, ώστε να μην τον βλέπει ούτε μια δέσμη φωτός, είχε ανοίξει τα βάζα με τους σπόρους. Η γεννήτρια του, την οποία είχαν ονομάσει 'το ηλεκτροκούτι' ήταν έτοιμη για δοκιμή.

Ο Σνόρκιν άδειασε το πρώτο βάζο με τους σπόρους μέσα στο κουτί. Μετά, ανοίγοντας τα κουρτινάκια συσκότισης του, έκθεσε τους σπόρους στο φως. Στη στιγμή, η μεταμόρφωση είχε ξεκινήσει. Οι σπόροι άρχισαν να σκάνε σαν ποπ-κορν μέσα σε φούρνο μικροκυμάτων, παίρνοντας τη μορφή φωτεινών Καπιφλάπιν που σπινθήριζαν με ηλεκτρισμό. Μια πρόχειρη μπαλαντέζα που ήταν ενωμένη στο μεταλλικό πάτο του κουτιού έστελνε το ρεύμα στο ρυθμιστή.

Επιτέλους, είχαν μια πηγή ρεύματος υψηλής τάσης, ίδιο με εκείνο στις οικιακές πρίζες που ήξερε ο Μάρτιν από τον κόσμο του. Τώρα, το μόνο που τους έμενε ήταν να το ρυθμίσουν. Σύμφωνα με τις προδιαγραφές του υπολογιστή, χρειάζονταν 240 βολτ και 3 αμπέρ. Καθώς όμως δεν είχαν βολτόμετρα, ούτε κανένα άλλο όργανο μέτρησης, ο Μάρτιν έπρεπε να μαντέψει τη τάση στο ρυθμιστή του. Με άλλα λόγια, ήταν καθαρά θέμα πειραματισμού.

Με μεγάλη προσοχή, γύρισε το διακόπτη του ρυθμιστή σε 'λειτουργία'. Ένα πράσινο φωτάκι άναψε πάνω στο φορτιστή, δείχνοντας πως έπαιρνε ρεύμα. Αλλά ο υπολογιστής, στην άλλη άκρη του καλωδίου, ακόμη δεν έδειχνε σημεία ζωής. Προσεκτικά, ο Μάρτιν ανέβασε λίγο την τάση του ρεύματος. Ακόμη τίποτα.

«Σνόρκιν, ρίξε περισσότερους σπόρους!»

Ο Σνόρκιν άδειασε ένα δεύτερο βάζο μέσα στο ηλεκτροκούτι, ώσπου οι Καπιφλάπιν ήταν στριμωγμένοι σαν σαρδέλες μέσα σε κονσερβοκούτι. Πηγαίνοντας όσο πιο αργά μπορούσε, ο Μάρτιν συνέχισε να ανεβάζει την ισχύ. Εάν ξεπερνούσε το όριο, έστω και ελάχιστα, θα μπορούσε να κάψει ολόκληρο το σύστημα και το έργο τους θα πήγαινε χαμένο. Δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να βρει ανταλλακτικά για τον υπολογιστή του σε αυτό τον κόσμο.

Ξαφνικά, καθώς το επίπεδο ισχύς έφτασε στο ήμισυ, η σβηστή οθόνη του υπολογιστή άρχισε να αναβοσβήνει. Ένα εικονίδιο σε σχήμα μπαταρίας εμφανίστηκε στο κέντρο, δείχνοντας μια ένδειξη σε ποσοστό τοις εκατό. Παρακολουθώντας τη προσεκτικά, είδαν τη μέτρηση να ανεβαίνει από το μηδέν, καθώς η μπαταρία άρχισε να επαναφορτίζει. Οι Μούμιν άρχισαν να ζητωκραυγάζουν.

Μια ώρα αργότερα, η μπαταρία ήταν και πάλι φορτισμένη και ο υπολογιστής λειτουργούσε. Κάνοντας ένα γρήγορο διαγνωστικό έλεγχο, ο Μάρτιν βρήκε πως ευτυχώς δεν είχε πάθει καμία βλάβη με τα πειράματα τους. Ωστόσο, δεν υπήρχε λόγος να το διακινδυνεύσει περισσότερο. Το ρεύμα των Καπιφλάπιν ήταν πολύ ασταθές και καταπονούσε το μηχάνημα. Για αυτό το λόγο, μόλις η μπαταρία ήταν πλήρης, αποσύνδεσε το φορτιστή. Θα χρειαζόταν να το ξανασυνδέσει για φόρτιση κάθε λίγες μέρες, αλλά κατά τα άλλα ήταν κομπλέ. Ο υπολογιστής του είχε επανέλθει στη ζωή και όλα τα πολύτιμα αρχεία του ήταν και πάλι προσβάσιμα. Τώρα μπορούσαν να ξεκινήσουν την κατασκευή του ιπτάμενου πλοίου τους!

Εκείνο το απόγευμα, ο Μάρτιν αντέγραψε το τελευταίο σχέδιο του Σνόρκιν μέσα στον υπολογιστή και το πέρασε μέσα στο προσομοιωτή. Όπως και ήταν αναμενόμενο, το σχέδιο βγήκε μια πλήρης αποτυχία, λόγο πολλαπλών σφαλμάτων στις διαστάσεις των φτερών και στο επίκεντρο βάρους. Ένα τέτοιο μαραφέτι δεν θα μπορούσε να πετάξει ποτέ. Έπρεπε να ξεκινήσουν από την αρχή. Τότε, ο Μάρτιν τους έδειξε το σχέδιο για ένα τηλεχειριζόμενο αεροπλανάκι που είχε φέρει από το μαγαζί μοντελισμού της μητέρας του πίσω στην Αγγλία.

Κάνοντας ορισμένους υπολογισμούς, βρήκε πως μπορούσε να αλλάξει το σχέδιο ώστε να φτιάξουν ένα απλό ανεμόπτερο κανονικών διαστάσεων, αρκετά μεγάλο ώστε να μεταφέρει δυο επιβάτες. Αυτό ήταν πολύ πιο εύκολο από το να σχεδιάσουν ένα πρωτότυπο αεροσκάφος από το μηδέν, κάτι το οποίο θα τους έπαιρνε μήνες.

Μια εβδομάδα αργότερα, το διαμορφωμένο σχέδιο ήταν έτοιμο. Ο Μάρτιν το πέρασε μια τελευταία φορά μέσα από τον προσομοιωτή, να σιγουρευτεί πως δεν υπήρχε καμία ατέλεια. Ο υπολογιστής του είπε πως ήταν τέλειο. Οπότε, ο Σνόρκιν ξεκίνησε την πολύωρη διαδικασία να αντιγράψει το σχέδιο από την οθόνη σε χαρτί. Δεν είχαν την πολυτέλεια γρήγορης εκτύπωσης, καθώς δεν είχαν ούτε εκτυπωτή, ούτε σκάνερ. Επιτέλους, ήταν έτοιμοι για να ξεκινήσουν τη κατασκευή. Τότε, ήρθε το ερώτημα της χρηματοδότησης.

Σε αντίθεση με το ηλεκτροκούτι, το οποίο ήταν μια απλή κατασκευή, φτιαγμένο από κομμάτια παλιό μέταλλο και παλιούς υαλοπίνακες παραθύρων από το πατάρι του Μπαμπά Μούμιν, ο οποίος ήταν ρακοσυλλέκτης, ένα ανεμόπτερο χρειαζόταν καλύτερα υλικά. Ο Σνόρκιν ήξερε πολλούς προμηθευτές στη Κοιλάδα, αλλά ήταν πανάκριβοι. Ο Σνούφκιν είχε προτείνει να ρωτήσουν τους γείτονες μήπως είχαν τίποτα παλιά υλικά στα υπόγεια και τα πατάρια τους που ήθελαν να πετάξουν, αλλά αυτό δεν αρκούσε.

«Δεν γίνεται να φτιάξουμε ένα ανεμόπτερο από σαβούρα,» του είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Διαβρωμένα ή ελαττωματικά υλικά στον αέρα σημαίνει να πηγαίνεις γυρεύοντας για καταστροφή!» Είχαν κολλήσει.

Μόλις ο Επιθεωρητής άκουσε για το έργο τους όμως, τους έκανε έκπληξη δίνοντας τους ένα πουγκί με είκοσι χρυσά νομίσματα που είχε μαζέψει, ως αμοιβή που έφεραν τον Βρωμύλο στη δικαιοσύνη. Ο τιποτένιος κλέφτης είχε φάει ποινή χίλιες ώρες καταναγκαστικής εργασίας, ως επιστάτης του αστυνομικού τμήματος. Περνούσε όλη του τη μέρα σφουγγαρίζοντας και κάνοντας τη μπουγάδα των αστυνομικών, ενώ τη νύχτα έμενε κλειδωμένος μέσα σε ένα μικρό κελί.

Τα παιδιά, με εξαίρεση τον τσιγκούναρο Σνίφιν, αμέσως αποφάσισαν να επενδύσουν την αμοιβή τους στο αεροσκάφος τους. Αφού είχαν αγοράσει όλα τα απαραίτητα υλικά και σύνεργα, η κατασκευή ξεκίνησε. Με τους Μάρτιν, Σνόρκιν, Μούμιν, Σνούφκιν, τη Μικρή Μυ και τον Σνίφιν να εργάζονται σκληρά (ακόμα και στη περίπτωση του τεμπελχανά Σνίφιν), οι κόποι τους σύντομα ανταμείφθηκαν. Η Σνόρκα και η Μαμά Μούμιν επίσης βοήθησαν, φέρνοντας τους αναψυκτικά και σάντουιτς στο εργαστήριο, ενώ δούλευαν.

Μετά από δυο εβδομάδες σκληρής δουλειάς, το πρωτότυπο τους ήταν έτοιμο. Ήταν ολόιδιο με τη φωτογραφία από το κατάλογο του μαγαζιού της μητέρας του Μάρτιν, αλλά όχι μινιατούρα και με καθίσματα και χειριστήρια για τους πιλότους. Ο Μάρτιν ένιωσε υπερήφανος για αυτό το μικρό θαύμα που είχαν επιτύχει αυτός και οι φίλοι του. Χωρίς τη βοήθεια τους, ποτέ δεν θα τα είχε καταφέρει.

Η είδηση για το ανεμόπτερο τους δεν άργησε να μαθευτεί τριγύρω στη Κοιλάδα. Πολλοί από τους γείτονες τους είχαν έρθει να θαυμάσουν αυτή την καινούργια εφεύρεση του Σνόρκιν. Ο Μάρτιν και η παρέα του τους παρουσίασαν το φρεσκοβαμμένο ανεμόπτερο, το οποίο θα έκανε την παρθενική του πτήση την επόμενη μέρα. Είχαν επιλέξει ένα καλό σημείο στην κορυφή ενός λόφου, όπου υπήρχε ένας γκρεμός από όπου το ανεμόπτερο θα μπορούσε να απογειωθεί με μια ελεύθερη πτώση. Το αληθινό ερώτημα ήταν, θα πετούσε άραγε; Αυτό θα το μάθαιναν σύντομα.

Η Σνόρκα είχε πάει να φέρει στους επισκέπτες αναψυκτικά. Καθώς έβγαινε από τη πόρτα κουβαλώντας ποτήρια με λεμονάδα, βρήκε κάποιον που δεν ήθελε να ξαναδεί ποτέ ξανά στη ζωή της να στέκεται στο κατώφλι. Ήταν ένα πολύ οικείο πρόσωπο με πονηρά σαν της αλεπούς μάτια και βρόμικο, καφετί τρίχωμα. Ο Βρωμύλος.

«Ωχ, όχι…»

«Καλημερούδια και σε σένα, Σνόρκα!» χαχάνισε ο κοντοστούπης μασκαράς, δείχνοντας της τα σάπια, κιτρινισμένα δόντια του. Η Σνόρκα όμως δεν χαιρόταν καθόλου που τον έβλεπε εδώ. Τα μαλλιά της, τα οποία είχε κάψει ο Βρωμύλος, είχαν μόλις αρχίσει να ξαναμεγαλώνουν και θα περνούσαν αρκετές εβδομάδες ώσπου να ξαναβγούν οι όμορφες φουντωτές φράντζες της.

«Τι θέλεις πάλι; Ήρθες να μου πετάξεις τίποτα άλλο;»

«Ο Επιθεωρητής είχε γενέθλια σήμερα, οπότε μου έδωσε άδεια για καλή διαγωγή,» είπε ο Βρωμύλος, «Για αυτό σκέφτηκα να περάσω να δω τι κάνουν τα φιλαράκια μου.» Τη Σνόρκα όμως δεν τη ξεγέλαγε η ψεύτικη φιλική στάση του.

«Δεν είσαι ευπρόσδεκτος μέσα στο σπίτι μου, Βρωμύλε!» του είπε περιφρονητικά, «Αυτό που μου έκανες ήταν ασυγχώρητο!»

«Έλα τώρα, Σνόρκα, αφού ξέρεις ότι δεν το ήθελα,» είπε ο Βρωμύλος, χωρίς όμως να δίνει τη παραμικρή εντύπωση πως είχε όντως μετανιώσει για αυτό που της είχε κάνει, «Και πρέπει να το παραδεχτείς, ήσουν ξεκαρδιστική με φαλάκρα!» Έσκασε στα γέλια με το κακόγουστο αστείο του. Η Σνόρκα όμως δεν το έβρισκε καθόλου αστείο.

«Είσαι ένας ελεεινός!» του φώναξε, «Δεν ξέρω που βρήκε ο Μάρτιν τη καλή καρδιά να σου σώσει το τομάρι, ακόμη και όταν παραλίγο να μας σκοτώσεις όλους!» Εκείνη τη στιγμή, εμφανίστηκε ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος είχε πάει να δει γιατί αργούσε η Σνόρκα τόσο πολύ.

«Μιλάει κάποιος για μένα…;» ρώτησε, ακούγοντας τη Σνόρκα να λέει το όνομα του. Τότε πρόσεξε το Βρωμύλο. «Πάλι εσύ!» Ο Βρωμύλος πισωπάτησε, βλέποντας τον Μάρτιν.

Εν στο μεταξύ, η παρουσία του Βρωμύλου είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται αντιληπτή και από άλλους. Ο Μούμιν ήρθε να δει τι συμβαίνει και του άναψαν τα αίματα βλέποντας το Βρωμύλο. Έχει πολύ θράσος που έρχεται εδώ πέρα, σκέφτηκε.

«Τι γυρεύεις εδώ, Βρωμύλε;» ρώτησε θυμωμένα, «Πάλι ψάχνεις να κλέψεις κάτι; Λοιπόν, δεν θα βρεις τίποτα εδώ πέρα!» Αλλά ο Βρωμύλος, που μπορούσε κυριολεκτικά να μυρίσει εύκολη λεία από χιλιόμετρα μακριά, είχε καρφώσει τα μάτια του στο εργαστήριο του Σνόρκιν. Για να έχει μαζευτεί τόσος κόσμος εκεί, σκέφτηκε, μάλλον ήταν κάτι σημαντικό.

«Τι κρύβετε εκεί μέσα;» ρώτησε, προσπαθώντας να δει πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους το ανεμόπτερο (κάτι το οποίο δεν του ήταν και πολύ εύκολο, αφού ήταν κοντοστούπης). «Τι είναι αυτό το πράμα;» Ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα του έκλεισε το δρόμο, ώστε να μην βλέπει το ανεμόπτερο.

«Δεν σε αφορά!» του μούγγρισε, «Λοιπόν, στρίβε!» Αλλά ο Βρωμύλος δεν έλεγε να το κουνήσει. Τα μάτια του παρέμεναν καρφωμένα πάνω στο ανεμόπτερο, σαν να μυριζόταν μια καλή ευκαιρία για να τους προκαλέσει και άλλα προβλήματα. Βλέποντας τη πονηρή έκφραση στο πρόσωπο αυτού του ύπουλου μασκαρά, ο Μάρτιν τον κοίταξε προειδοποιητικά.

«Για άκουσε με που σου μιλάω. Εάν θες το καλό σου, μείνε μακριά από το ανεμόπτερο μου! Βλέπεις εκείνο το κουτί;» Του έδειξε το ηλεκτροκούτι λίγο παραπέρα, όπου είχαν τους Καπιφλάπιν. «Έτσι και σε ξαναπιάσω εδώ πέρα, θα βρεθείς κλειδωμένος εκεί μέσα, παρέα με τους φίλους σου, τους Καπιφλάπιν, για μια ολόκληρη εβδομάδα! Έγινα σαφής;»

Ακούγοντας την απειλή του Μάρτιν, ο Βρωμύλος ξεροκατάπιε. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να ξαναπλησιάσει Καπιφλάπιν στη ζωή του! Δεν περίμενε να του πουν δεύτερη κουβέντα. Κάνοντας μεταβολή, εξαφανίστηκε. Ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε βλέποντας τον να το βάζει στα πόδια. Όπως και είχε πει κάποτε στη Σνόρκα, χαμένα κορμιά σαν το Βρωμύλο ήταν κότες.

Δυστυχώς, ο Βρωμύλος, όσο κότα και να ήταν, δεν ήταν άκακος. Ακόμη κρατούσε μεγάλη κακία απέναντι στο Μάρτιν που τον είχε βάλει στη φυλακή, πέρα από το ότι του είχε κοστίσει τα κλοπιμαία ολόκληρης της καριέρας του, και ήταν αποφασισμένος να πάρει εκδίκηση. Εκείνη η τρελή ιπτάμενη μηχανή που είχαν φτιάξει αυτός και ο Σνόρκιν του είχε δώσει μια καλή ιδέα.

Εκείνο το βράδυ, λίγο προτού θα έπρεπε να επιστρέψει στο Τμήμα, σύμφωνα με τους περιοριστικούς όρους της αναστολής του, ο Βρωμύλος πήγε να εκτελέσει το σχέδιο του.

Το σπίτι των Σνόρκιν ήταν σκοτεινό, εκτός από ένα φως στη κουζίνα, όπου η Σνόρκα και ο αδελφός της έτρωγαν μαζί βραδινό. Ο Βρωμύλος μπορούσε να ακούσει τον Σνόρκιν να λέει στην αδελφή του πως η εφεύρεση του θα τους έκανε διάσημους και εκείνη να του υπενθυμίζει πως και ο Μάρτιν δικαιούταν μέρος της δόξας για το επίτευγμα τους.

«Σιγά το επίτευγμα,» σκέφτηκε με κακία ο Βρωμύλος. «Ας χαρούν τι δόξα τους όσο μπορούν, γιατί δεν θα κρατήσει για πολύ ακόμη.»

Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα κλεμμένο αντικλείδι, άνοιξε την πόρτα του εργαστηρίου και πέρασε μέσα. Το εργαστήριο ήταν σκοτεινό και έρημο. Το ανεμόπτερο βρισκόταν ακόμη εκεί, η φρέσκια μπογιά του να λάμπει στο σεληνόφως που φώτιζε από το παράθυρο. Ήταν τέλεια για να εκτελέσει το σχέδιο του ανενόχλητος. Αλλά δεν είχε σκοπό να κλέψει το ανεμόπτερο.

Με μια λίμα που είχε βρει στην εργαλειοθήκη του Σνόρκιν στο χέρι, ο Βρωμύλος άρχισε να εξετάζει το ανεμόπτερο, ψάχνοντας για ένα καλό σημείο να αρχίσει το κόψιμο. Πρόσεξε τα δυο καλώδια ελέγχου που ενώνονταν στο πτερύγιο του πηδαλίου στην ουρά. Χαμογελώντας σατανικά, άρχισε να λιμάρει τα καλώδια, ώσπου οι δυο άκρες τους παρέμεναν ενωμένες μόνο με λίγες κλωστές. Με το παραμικρό απότομο τράβηγμα, τα καλώδια θα έσπαγαν και θα αχρηστευόταν το πηδάλιο.

Ο Βρωμύλος δεν κάθισε να συλλογιστεί πως αυτό που έκανε θα μπορούσε θα οδηγήσει σε μια μοιραία συντριβή, το οποίο θα έκανε τη φάρσα του να καταλήξει σε φονικό. Αθόρυβος σαν γάτα, έφυγε από το εργαστήριο, κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του και γύρισε στο αστυνομικό τμήμα προτού αντιληφθεί κανείς την απουσία του.

Το επόμενο πρωί, η μεγάλη μέρα είχε φτάσει επιτέλους. Τα παιδιά έσπρωξαν το ανεμόπτερο κατά μήκος του στενού μονοπατιού, μέχρι τη κορυφή του λόφου. Από κει πάνω, είχαν μια υπέροχη θέα της Κοιλάδας. Ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνόρκιν, που θα πιλοτάριζαν το ανεμόπτερο, φόρεσαν χοντρά, μάλλινα πανωφόρια προστασίας που τους είχε κεντήσει η Μαμά Μούμιν για τη πτήση τους. Το ανεμόπτερο δεν είχε κλειστή καμπίνα, μόνο ένα πρόχειρο παρμπρίζ για να τους προστατεύει από τον άνεμο, οπότε το κρύο εκεί πάνω θα ήταν τσουχτερό.

Ενώ κατασκεύαζαν το ανεμόπτερο, το θέμα της επικοινωνίας είχε αποτελέσει ερώτημα. Δεν είχαν ούτε τη τεχνογνωσία, ούτε τα υλικά για να κατασκευάσουν ασύρματο. Ο όρος και μόνο ήταν εντελώς άγνωστος στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. Για αυτό το λόγο, ο Μάρτιν είχε επινοήσει ένα πρόχειρο σύστημα επικοινωνίας, χρησιμοποιώντας καθρέφτες και σήματα Μορς. Όποτε έκαναν διάλλειμα από τη δουλειά τους, μάθαινε στο Μούμιν και στο Σνόρκιν σήματα Μορς, τα οποία ήξερε από τον πατέρα του.

Η μόνη που δεν ανυπομονούσε για τη σημερινή πτήση ήταν η Σνόρκα. Τώρα που είχε φτάσει η στιγμή της αλήθειας, ξαφνικά φοβόταν για τον αδελφό της και τον Μάρτιν, λες και είχε μια άσχημη προαίσθηση για αυτό. Τι θα γινόταν εάν κάτι πήγαινε στραβά; Ένοιωθε πως πήγαιναν γυρεύοντας για μπελάδες.

«Σε παρακαλώ, μην το κάνεις, Σνόρκιν! Θα σκοτωθείτε και οι δύο σας!» τον παρακαλούσε ασταμάτητα, «Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω, όχι τον μοναδικό αδελφό μου!»

«Μη λες ανοησίες, Σνόρκα!» είπε ο Σνόρκιν, νιώθοντας εκνευρισμένος με τις φοβίες της αδελφούλας του, «Αυτό είναι ένα γερό, επαγγελματικό σχέδιο. Είναι απόλυτα ασφαλής. Εσείς τα κορίτσια είστε πιο ενοχλητικές και από βδέλλες! Πότε θα μάθεις να μην χώνεις τη χοντρή μύτη σου στις δουλειές μου;» Η Σνόρκα άρχισε να θυμώνει.

«Η δικιά σου μύτη είναι χοντρή και δεν θέλω να πάθεις κακό!» του φώναξε, «Ο κόκορας έχει περισσότερη λογική από σένα!»

Οι δυο τους φαίνονταν έτοιμοι να ξεκινήσουν ένα από τα καβγαδάκια τους, αλλά ο Μάρτιν αποφάσισε να επέμβει. Πήρε λίγο παραπέρα τη Σνόρκα.

«Μην ανησυχείς,» της είπε, «Θα προσέχω τον Σνόρκιν. Δεν θα πάθουμε τίποτα, στο υπόσχομαι.» Η πιο θετική στάση του έδωσε λίγο κουράγιο στη Σνόρκα. Πέρα από τον αγαπητό της Μούμιν, δεν υπήρχε κανένας άλλος τον οποίο εμπιστευόταν να προσέχει τον Σνόρκιν σαν τον Μάρτιν. Τελικά, τον αγκάλιασε.

«Να προσέχεις, Μάρτιν,» του είπε, δίνοντας του ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο, «Και οι δυο σας, να προσέχετε πολύ!» Ο Μάρτιν την χάιδεψε καθησυχαστικά στη πλάτη. Ο Μούμιν μετά πλησίασε τον Μάρτιν να τον αγκαλιάσει.

«Καλή τύχη, Μάρτιν!» του είπε, «Να προσέχεις!»

«Θα τα πούμε σύντομα, αδελφούλη,» απάντησε ο Μάρτιν, δίνοντας του ένα καθρεφτάκι, ένα από δυο τέτοια, με τα οποία εκείνος και ο Σνόρκιν θα επικοινωνούσαν. Ο Μούμιν και η Μικρή Μυ θα χειρίζονταν της επικοινωνίες από το έδαφος, ενώ ο Σνόρκιν θα έκανε το ίδιο στον αέρα. Η Μικρή Μυ ωστόσο δεν της άρεσε ο ρόλος της ασυρματίστριας, θέλοντας να είναι μέλος του πληρώματος πτήσης. Αυτό φυσικά ήταν αδύνατο, καθώς υπήρχαν μόνο δυο θέσεις στο ανεμόπτερο. Η Μικρή Μυ, έξαλλη, το είχε βάλει στα πόδια, μάλλον να πάει κάπου ήσυχα να ξεθυμάνει.

Όλα ήταν έτοιμα. Με το ανεμόπτερο στη κορυφή μιας κατηφόρας που οδηγούσε στην άκρη του γκρεμού, οι δυο αρχάριοι πιλότοι επιβιβάστηκαν και έδεσαν σφιχτά τις ζώνες ασφαλείας τους. Ο Μάρτιν είχε τη μπροστινή θέση του κυβερνήτη και ο Σνόρκιν την πίσω θέση του συγκυβερνήτη.

Τα όργανα πτήσης του ήταν πολύ απλά: Ένα παλιό βαρόμετρο, το οποίο είχαν πειράξει ώστε να λειτουργεί σαν δείκτης υψομέτρου, δυο γυάλινες ράβδους γεμάτες με υγρό για μέτρηση κλήσης μύτης και φτερών, και μια πυξίδα. Δεν υπήρχε ούτε μετρητής ταχύτητας, ούτε τεχνητός ορίζοντας και φυσικά ούτε ασύρματος. Δεν είχαν ούτε καν αλεξίπτωτα για περίπτωση ανάγκης. Αυτό ήταν αναμφίβολα το πιο αλήτικο αεροσκάφος που πέταξε ποτέ. Ακόμη και τα πειραματικά μοντέλα των αδελφών Ράιτ ήταν καλύτερα. Αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν ώρα να αμφισβητούν το δημιούργημα τους.

Φωνάζοντας στους υπόλοιπους να κάνουν πίσω, ο Μάρτιν έκανε τον έλεγχο πτήσης του και ελευθέρωσε τα φρένα. Το ανεμόπτερο άρχισε να τσουλάει στην κατηφόρα προς το χείλος του γκρεμού, αναπτύσσοντας ταχύτητα. Από την άκρη του ματιού του, είδε τη Σνόρκα να κλείνει τρομαγμένη τα μάτια της. Όλοι οι θεατές τους κράτησαν τις ανάσες τους καθώς το ανεμόπτερο πέταξε από την άκρη του γκρεμού στο κενό.

Για μια στιγμή, ο Μάρτιν ένοιωσε την τρομακτική αίσθηση ελεύθερης πτώσεως. Μήπως κάτι είχε πάει στραβά; Έπεφταν από τον ουρανό; Αλλά τότε, το ανεμόπτερο, βοηθημένο από την αντίσταση του αέρα, σταθεροποιήθηκε, πετώντας οριζοντίως σε σταθερό υψόμετρο. Τα είχαν καταφέρει! Πετούσαν!

Γυρνώντας να κοιτάξει τον Σνόρκιν, τον είδε να ζητωκραυγάζει από τη χαρά του. Μόλις είχαν γράψει ιστορία ως οι πρώτοι αεροπόροι του κόσμου των Μούμιν!

«Το ήξερα! Είναι επιτυχία!»

«Ας κάνουμε ένα γύρο, να στείλουμε σήμα στους φίλους μας!» φώναξε ο Μάρτιν, ώστε να ακουστεί η φωνή του μέσα στον άνεμο. Ο ανεμόπτερο τους λειτουργούσε άψογα, αλλά όπως όλα τα ανεμόπτερα, δεν είχε μηχανή για να τους κρατάει στον αέρα για πάντα. Η βαρύτητα τους τραβούσε σιγά-σιγά πίσω στη γη. Έπρεπε να βιαστούν, να στείλουν το σήμα τους και μετά θα ετοιμάζονταν για προσγείωση.

«Βγάλτε με από δω μέσα, βλάκες!»

Ο Μάρτιν κόντεψε να τα χάσει ακούγοντας μια φωνή ένα χιλιόμετρο πάνω από τη γη που δεν άνηκε ούτε σε εκείνον, ούτε και στο Σνόρκιν. Ήταν μια φωνή κοριτσιού – η Μικρή Μυ! Κοιτάζοντας στο εσωτερικό της ατράκτου πίσω από το κάθισμα του, είδε πώς τη μικρή Μάιμπλ είχε κρυφτεί μέσα στο διάκενο. Προφανώς, ήταν αποφασισμένη να πετάξει μαζί τους, ο κόσμος να χαλάσει.

«Καλά, τρελάθηκες;» της φώναξε έξαλλος ο Μάρτιν. Δεν υπήρχε κανείς σε ολόκληρη τη Κοιλάδα που να έκανε μεγαλύτερη τρέλα από τη Μικρή Μυ. «Λαθρεπιβάτισσα σε ανεμόπτερο; Είσαι για δέσιμο!» Εκείνη του έβγαλε τη γλώσσα.

«Λοιπόν, εάν δεν μου λέγατε όλοι σας όχι, δεν θα χρειαζόταν να ερχόμουν σα λαθρεπιβάτισσα!» Ο Μάρτιν ούτε μπήκε στο κόπο να τις βάλει τις φωνές. Κανένας δεν μπορούσε να ελέγξει τη λόξα της Μικρής Μυ.

Πίσω, στη κορυφή του γκρεμού, ο Μούμιν, ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, ο Σνίφιν και ο Σνούφκιν παρακολουθούσαν με δέος. Ήταν απίστευτο. Η Σνόρκα είχε κρύψει το κεφάλι της στον ώμο του Μούμιν, ανησυχώντας σχεδόν μέχρι του θανατά για τον Μάρτιν και τον αδελφό της.

«Όχι, θα πέσουν…! Θα σκοτωθούν και οι δύο τους…!» Ξαφνικά, ο Μούμιν άρχισε να ζητωκραυγάζει.

«Τα κατάφεραν! Κοίτα, Σνόρκα! Πετάνε!»

«Όλα είναι εντάξει, Σνόρκα. Τα αγόρια είναι μια χαρά,» τη καθησύχασε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, δείχνοντας το ανεμόπτερο που πετούσε σε κύκλους. Ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνόρκιν μάλλον δοκίμαζαν τα χειριστήρια και, από ότι φαινόταν, όλα πήγαιναν ρολόι. Οι Μούμιν έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Δεν υπήρχε πια καμία αμφιβολία πως η κατασκευή ενός ιπτάμενου σκάφους ήταν όντως εφικτό, όπως και τους είχε πει ο Μάρτιν.

«Κοιτάξτε πως πετάνε!» αναφώνησε ο Μούμιν με ενθουσιασμό, χαιρετώντας τον Μάρτιν και τον Σνόρκιν καθώς πέρασαν μπροστά τους. Μπορούσε να δει μια μικρή λάμψη που τρεμοέπαιζε από το πίσω μέρος, η οποία ήταν ο Σνόρκιν που τους έστελνε μήνυμα με το καθρέφτη του. Βλέποντας το, σημείωσε τις τελείες και παύλες σε ένα σημειωματάριο που είχε φέρει μαζί του.

«Λέει: 'Πτήση επιτυχής',» τους είπε, μεταφράζοντας από το πίνακα Μορς που του είχε σχεδιάσει ο Μάρτιν. «Το ήξερα πως θα τα κατάφερναν!»

«Και εγώ το ίδιο, για να είμαι ειλικρινής,» είπε η Σνόρκα, νιώθοντας κάπως άσχημα που ανησυχούσε για το τίποτα. Όπως και της έλεγε ο Σνόρκιν, δεν υπήρχε απολύτως κανένας λόγος ανησυχίας, «Και, κοιτάξτε, αυτή δεν είναι η Μικρή Μυ εκεί πάνω;» Τους έδειξε τη τρίτη φιγούρα που καθόταν πίσω από το κάθισμα του Μάρτιν. Η φίλη τους μπορεί να ήταν κοντοστούπα, αλλά είχε τα κότσια ενός γίγαντα, ειδικά όταν ήθελε να γίνει το δικό της.

Πάνω στο ανεμόπτερο, όλα πήγαιναν ρολόι. Η παρθενική πτήση τους ήταν μια μεγάλη επιτυχία. Αλλά δυστυχώς δεν θα κρατούσε για πολύ ακόμη. Κανένας δεν ήξερε για το επικίνδυνο σαμποτάζ που του είχε κάνει ο εκδικητικός Βρωμύλος, με σκοπό να τους τα κάνει χαλάστρα.

Όταν είχαν ανεβάσει το ανεμόπτερο πάνω στο λόφο, κανένας δεν είχε προσέξει τα λιμαρισμένα καλώδια ελέγχου του πηδαλίου. Στην απογείωση, τα ελαττωματικά καλώδια είχαν τεντωθεί σφιχτά αλλά δεν κόπηκαν. Επειδή ο Σνόρκιν δεν είχε λυπηθεί τα έξοδα και επέμενε στο να χρησιμοποιήσουν τα καλύτερα υλικά, τα καλώδια συνέχισαν να αντέχουν. Αλλά όλα αυτά τα τεντώματα από τις κινήσεις του πηδαλίου τα καταπονούσαν. Το κόψιμο στο δεξί καλώδιο όλο και μεγάλωνε, ώσπου έφτασε στη τελευταία κλωστή.

Καθώς ο Μάρτιν έκανε μια απότομη δεξιά στροφή για να διορθώσει τη πορεία τους, το σύρμα τεντώθηκε για τελευταία φορά και κόπηκε. Αυτό έκανε το πτερύγιο του πηδαλίου να κουνιέται πέρα-δώθε στον άνεμο, με αποτέλεσμα να κοπεί και το αριστερό σύρμα. Το πηδάλιο είχε πάψει να αποτελεί μέρος του συστήματος ελέγχου. Στη στιγμή, το ανεμόπτερο πετούσε εκτός ελέγχου.

Τα κατατρομαγμένα ουρλιαχτά του Σνόρκιν, του Μάρτιν και της Μικρής Μυ ακούστηκαν μέχρι το έδαφος…

«Καλά, δεν πετάνε λίγο περίεργα εκεί πάνω;» ρώτησε ο Σνίφιν, κοιτάζοντας το ανεμόπτερο που ξαφνικά είχε αρχίσει να πηγαίνει πέρα-δώθε, λες και ήταν ακυβέρνητο. Κάτι σοβαρό συνέβαινε εκεί πάνω.

Κοίταξαν τρομαγμένοι καθώς το ανεμόπτερο συνέχισε να κάνει απότομες κινήσεις, έτοιμο να πέσει από τον ουρανό από στιγμή σε στιγμή, παίρνοντας τους φίλους τους μαζί του. Η Σνόρκα έπεσε λιπόθυμη στο έδαφος. Ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης της είχε μόλις γίνει πραγματικότητα…

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 7! Η ενότητα 8 θα είναι και αυτή έτοιμη σύντομα. Καλό διάβασμα και παρακαλώ αφήστε και κανένα review!


	8. Πέφτοντας απο τον Ουρανό

Ο Μάρτιν τινάχτηκε προς το πλάι καθώς το ανεμόπτερο, εντελώς ξαφνικά, ξέφυγε απότομα από την πορεία του. Νομίζοντας πως είχαν πέσει σε κάποιο κενό αέρος, δοκίμασε να διορθώσει τη πορεία αλλά βρήκε το πηδάλιο δεν ανταποκρινόταν. Είχε φρακάρει σε μια δεξιά κλίση, κρατώντας τους σε ένα απότομο δεξιόστροφο κύκλο, με αποτέλεσμα να χάνουν γρήγορα ταχύτητα και υψόμετρο.

«Τι συμβαίνει;» φώναζε κατατρομαγμένος ο Σνόρκιν από πίσω. «Τι τρέχει;»

«Έχουμε πρόβλημα, Σνόρκιν!» του φώναξε ο Μάρτιν, «Έχω χάσει τον έλεγχο του πηδαλίου. Τι γίνεται με εσένα;» Ο Σνόρκιν δοκίμασε το χειριστήριο του αλλά το πηδάλιο δεν ανταποκρινόταν ούτε και από εκεί. Το σύστημα είχε καταστραφεί.

«Τίποτα, δεν μπορώ να ανακτήσω τον έλεγχο!» φώναξε απελπισμένα, «Νομίζω κάποιο καλώδιο έχει κοπεί…» Όλη η αυτοπεποίθηση του για να πετάξει τον είχε εγκαταλείψει. Τώρα που είχε γίνει το κακό, είχε μετανιώσει πικρά που δεν είχε ακούσει τη προειδοποίηση της Σνόρκας προ ολίγου! Αλλά η Μικρή Μυ, παρότι τη δύσκολη κατάσταση τους, ζητωκραυγάδιζε με τη ψυχή της, χωρίς να της καίγεται καρφάκι το γεγονός πως αυτή ίσως να ήταν η τελευταία πτήση-τρόμου της ζωής τους.

Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν είχε χρόνο ούτε να πανικοβληθεί, ούτε και να κάτσει άπραγος περιμένοντας να σκοτωθεί. Ως πιλότος αυτού του σκάφους, έπρεπε να βρει κάποια λύση και γρήγορα. Κοιτάζοντας μπροστά, ένοιωσε τα σωθικά του να γίνονται κουβάρι. Βρίσκονταν σε πορεία σύγκρουσης με το Μοναχικό Βουνό! Εάν δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει τη πορεία τους σύντομα, θα κατέληγαν πασαλειμμένοι στη πλευρά του βουνού σαν ανθρώπινη μαρμελάδα.

Ο Μάρτιν σκέφτηκε απελπισμένα. Τα μόνα μέσα ελέγχου που του είχαν απομείνει ήταν ο ανυψωτήρας και τα πτερύγια κλίσης των φτερών. Καθώς δεν είχε καθόλου πείρα στο να πιλοτάρει σακατεμένα αεροσκάφη, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να αυτοσχεδιάσει, πηγαίνοντας ενστικτωδώς. Το πηδάλιο, σκέφτηκε, εξακολουθούσε να αποτελεί μέρος της ατράκτου με τους μεντεσέδες του, οι οποίοι το κρατούσαν ενωμένο στην ουρά. Μπορεί να μην είχαν πια καλώδια ελέγχου, αλλά είχαν κάτι άλλο – τη βαρύτητα.

«Εντάξει, κρατηθείτε γερά!» φώναξε στους δυο συντρόφους του, «Θα δοκιμάσω κάτι.» Διασταυρώνοντας τα χειριστήρια, έκανε το ανεμόπτερο να τουμπάρει προς το πλάι, ώστε να φτερά ήταν στραμμένα κάθετα. Ο Σνόρκιν ούρλιαξε από το φόβο του, καθώς βρέθηκε να κρέμεται από τη ζώνη του στο κενό, σαν να προσπαθούσε το ανεμόπτερο να τον αδειάσει.

«Μα τι κάνεις; Είσαι τρελός!» του φώναξε, «Θα μας σκοτώσεις όλους!» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν του έδωσε σημασία, κρατώντας όλη του στη προσοχή στην ταχύτητα και το υψόμετρο τους. Πετώντας σε αυτή την επικίνδυνη κλίση, έχαναν γρήγορα ταχύτητα και σύντομα θα είχαν απώλεια ισορροπίας στήριξης του σκάφους και θα έπεφταν.

 _Έλα, καλό μου… Λίγο ακόμη…_

Λίγο προτού η ταχύτητα πέσει κάτω από το όριο, το πτερύγιο του πηδαλίου γλίστρησε καθέτως με τη βαρύτητα, βγαίνοντας από τη στροφή. Ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα ίσιωσε το σκάφος και είδε πως είχε αλλάξει με επιτυχία την πορεία και απομακρύνονταν από το βουνό. Αλλά οι σκοτούρες τους δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμη, γιατί τώρα, εξαιτίας του κακού συγχρονισμού του, βρίσκονταν σε μια ανεξέλεγκτη _αριστερή_ στροφή, με πορεία πως τη θάλασσα.

Ο Μάρτιν είχε ξεμείνει από ιδέες. Δεν μπορούσε να ρισκάρει μια δεύτερη τούμπα. Είχαν ήδη χάσει πολύ ύψος με τη πρώτη του προσπάθεια και, αν το επιχειρούσε ξανά, σίγουρα θα έπεφταν. Σκέφτηκε να επιχειρήσει προσγείωση μέσα στη Κοιλάδα, αλλά με το πηδάλιο γυρισμένο σε στροφή, θα χτυπούσαν με το πλάι το έδαφος και θα γίνονταν κομμάτια. Ήταν αδύνατο να προσγειωθούν με ασφάλεια, εκτός και αν κάποιος πήγαινε εκεί πίσω να ισιώσει το πηδάλιο με τα χέρια… _Μια στιγμή_ , σκέφτηκε, _αυτό είναι!_

«Μικρή Μυ, σου έχω μια δουλειά,» φώναξε στη λαθρεπιβάτισσα τους, «Θέλω να συρθείς μέσα στο κώνο της ουράς και, μόλις σου πω, να ισιώσεις το πηδάλιο. Γρήγορα!»

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, η Μικρή Μυ δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση σε αυτή τη τρελή και άκρως επικίνδυνη αποστολή. Σκαρφαλώνοντας πάνω από τα κεφάλια του Μάρτιν και του Σνόρκιν σαν ανθρώπινη αράχνη, σύρθηκε μέσα στο στενό κώνο της ουράς. Μπορούσε να δει τις κομμένες άκρες των καλωδίων ελέγχου να πηγαίνουν πέρα-δώθε μες στον άνεμο. Αρπάζοντας τες, παρέκαμψε το αχρηστεμένο σύστημα ελέγχου και ανέλαβε το χειρισμό του πηδαλίου, με τον Μάρτιν να τις δίνει οδηγίες.

«Ωραία, λίγο πιο δεξιά… Όχι, ρε χαζή, _δεξιά_ σου είπα – από την άλλη!» Δεν ήταν καθόλου εύκολο. Η Μικρή Μυ δεν είχε καθόλου ταλέντο σαν πιλότος και να χειρίζεται έτσι ανάποδα το πηδάλιο τη δυσκόλευε ακόμη περισσότερο. Τελικά, μετά από πολλές αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες, κατά τη διάρκεια των οποίων το ανεμόπτερο πήγαινε πέρα-δώθε, έτοιμο να συντριβεί από λεπτό σε λεπτό, κατάφεραν να το ευθυγραμμίσουν για προσγείωση.

«Λίγο ακόμη… Ωραία, κράτα το εκεί, Μικρή Μυ!» Με τη Μικρή Μυ να κρατάει το χαλασμένο πηδάλιο ακίνητο, ο Μάρτιν έκανε βουτιά προς ένα ξέφωτο στο κέντρο της Κοιλάδας. Εάν δεν συναντούσαν κάποιο εμπόδιο, ίσως να προσγειώνονταν με ασφάλεια. Από πίσω του, ο Σνόρκιν είχε κλείσει τα μάτια του, προσπαθώντας να μην κοιτάει το έδαφος που κυριολεκτικά όλο και ανέβαινε να τους ανταμώσει.

Ξαφνικά, οι ξύλινοι τροχοί του ανεμόπτερου ακούμπησαν με δύναμη στο γρασίδι. Ολόκληρος ο σκελετός ταρακουνήθηκε βίαια από την ανώμαλη προσγείωση, καθώς το ανεμόπτερο βρέθηκε να τρέχει ακυβέρνητο. Ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα ενεργοποίησε τα σύστημα πέδησης, αλλά δυστυχώς πήγαιναν πολύ γρήγορα και, ακόμη χειρότερα, το ανεμόπτερο ήταν αθόρυβο σαν ποδήλατο. Όποιος περαστικός είχε την ατυχία να βρεθεί μπροστά τους τώρα, δεν θα αντιλαμβανόταν τον κίνδυνο ώσπου να ήταν πολύ αργά.

«Ω, Θεέ μου…!»

Ο Μάρτιν ένοιωσε το αίμα του να παγώνει, βλέποντας τη Μαμά Μούμιν να περπατάει ξέγνοιαστη ακριβώς μπροστά στο κινούμενο ανεμόπτερο! Σε άλλα πέντε δευτερόλεπτα θα έπεφταν πάνω της σαν αυτοκίνητο που τρέχει με υπερβολική ταχύτητα στην εθνική.

«Μαμά Μούμιν, πρόσεξε!» της φώναζαν, «Φύγε από τη μέση!» Δυστυχώς, ήταν πολύ μακριά για να τους ακούσει.

Ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να αφήσει να τη χτυπήσουν και έκανε το μόνο πράμα που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί. Διασταυρώνοντας πάλι τα χειριστήρια, έκανε την ίδια μανούβρα που είχε κάνει νωρίτερα στον αέρα. Το ανεμόπτερο τουμπάρισε πλαγίως και πάλι, ώσπου βρέθηκε να τρέχει με τη μια ρόδα στον αέρα. Αυτό το κόλπο παρά τρίχα γλίτωσε τη Μαμά Μούμιν από το να γίνει χαλκομανία. Το αριστερό φτερό πέρασε ξυστά πάνω από το κεφάλι της, αποφεύγοντας τη με απόσταση χιλιοστών. Ο Μάρτιν πρόλαβε και είδε την έκφραση έκπληξης και τρόμου γραμμένη στο πρόσωπο της καθώς πέρασαν από δίπλα της.

Για μια στιγμή, φαινόταν μήπως θα τελείωνε η περιπέτεια τους χωρίς κανένα δυσάρεστο συμβάν. Δυστυχώς, αυτό δεν ήταν γραφτό να γίνει. Το δεξί φτερό έξυσε σαν αλέτρι το έδαφος και έριξε πάλι το ανεμόπτερο εκτός πορείας. Γλίστρησε από το μονοπάτι που χρησιμοποιούσαν σαν διάδρομο προσγείωσης και έπεσε με δύναμη πάνω στο φράκτη ενός κήπου. Έχοντας εξαντλήσει κάθε τρόπο να σώσει τον εαυτό του και τους φίλους του, ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα έσκυψε σε στάση ασφαλείας, ένα δευτερόλεπτο προτού νιώσει το χτύπημα της σύγκρουσης…

Η Μαμά Μούμιν είχε βγει έξω να μαζέψει βατόμουρα για μια πίτα-έκπληξη που ετοίμαζε για το τσάι. Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν και τα παιδιά θα ήταν καταχαρούμενοι μόλις επέστρεφαν σπίτι! Σταματώντας λίγο για να ξεκουραστεί, έβγαλε μια χούφτα ψίχουλα από τη τσάντα της να ταΐσει τα σπουργίτια. Πόσο της άρεσε να βλέπει αυτά τα χαριτωμένα πλασματάκια να τρώνε από τη χούφτα της. Τη γαλήνια ζωή της στη Κοιλάδα τους, με τον σύζυγο της και τους δύο γιούς τους, δεν θα την αντάλλαζε με τίποτα.

Ξαφνικά, άκουσε κάτι τρομαγμένες φωνές από πίσω της, να φωνάζουν το όνομα της. Γυρνώντας, της κόπηκε η χολή βλέποντας το Μάρτιν και το Σνόρκιν, πάνω στο ανεμόπτερο τους, να έρχονται καταπάνω της! Της έπεσε το καλάθι με τα βατόμουρα από το τρόμο, νομίζοντας ότι θα έπεφταν πάνω της, κάνοντας την πελτέ. Αλλά, τη τελευταία στιγμή, το ανεμόπτερο άλλαξε πορεία και έπεσε μέσα στο φράκτη του κήπου της κα Ψιλολαίμης που βρισκόταν παραπέρα.

«Ωχ, όχι! Μάρτιν…!» Τρομοκρατημένη, η Μαμά Μούμιν έτρεξε να βοηθήσει το γιό της.

Η κα Ψιλολαίμη άπλωνε τη μπουγάδα της στο κήπο, ενώ τα παιδιά της ετοίμαζαν το τραπέζι για το απογευματινό τσάι στη βεράντα. Σε αντίθεση με τους μποέμ Μούμιν, δεν πίστευε στα παιδιαρίσματα ή οποιοδήποτε άλλο είδος ανάγωγης συμπεριφοράς. Ήταν μητέρα τριών παιδιών και το θεωρούσε καθήκον της να τα μεγαλώσει, μαθαίνοντας τα να είναι αξιοπρεπείς κύριοι και κυρίες.

Παρότι πάντα διατηρούσε καλές σχέσεις με τους Μούμιν, δεν επέτρεπε στα παιδιά της να παίζουν με τον Μούμιν ή τους φίλους του, πιστεύοντας ότι τους ασκούσαν μια κακή επιρροή. Εξάλλου, τι είδους ανεύθυνοι γονείς επέτρεπαν στα παιδιά τους να παίζουν έξω όλη μέρα, αντί να τα στέλνουν σχολείο ή, τουλάχιστον, να τα βάζουν να προσφέρουν στις δουλειές του σπιτιού, όπως κάθε λογικός γονιός; Και επίσης υπήρχε το θέμα με τις παρέες που έκαναν.

Η κα Ψιλολαίμη δεν θα επέτρεπε τύπους σαν εκείνον τον ζητιάνο τον Σνούφκιν, ή το απείθαρχο τερατάκι τη Μικρή Μυ, ή τον αλλοδαπό τον Μάρτιν Παρκ μέσα στο σπίτι της ούτε για αστείο. Ναι, ίσως είχε αδικήσει εκείνο τον νεαρό όταν τον κατηγόρησε ότι την είχε ληστέψει, αλλά αυτό δεν τον έκανε στα μάτια της πιο άξιο εμπιστοσύνης. Αφού αυτό το αλλόκοτο παιδί, είχε ακούσει, ισχυριζόταν πως είχε έρθει από μία άλλη πραγματικότητα! Που ακούστηκε τέτοια ανοησία! Ευτυχώς που τα παιδιά της δεν είχαν καμία σχέση μαζί τους. Τι θα σκεφτόταν άραγε ο μακαρίτης σύζυγος της, εάν τα έβλεπε να κάνουν τέτοιες παρέες;

Πήγαινε στη βεράντα να φέρει το τελευταίο πανέρι με τη μπουγάδα της από τη σιδερώστρα, όταν ξαφνικά, κάτι πελώριο πέρασε μέσα από το φράκτη του κήπου σαν οβίδα από κανόνι. Στη στιγμή, τα μπουγαδόσκοινα με όλη τη μπουγάδα της, καθώς και τα περιποιημένα παρτέρια της, έγιναν πανιά στον άνεμο. Κατατρομαγμένη, η κα Ψιλολαίμη άρχισε να τσιρίξει και έπεσε ανάσκελα στο τραπέζι του τσαγιού. Το τσάι και τα γλυκά βρέθηκαν σκορπισμένα τριγύρω στη βεράντα.

Έτοιμη να λιποθυμήσει από το σοκ, η κα Ψιλολαίμη σηκώθηκε μέσα από τα θρύψαλα σπασμένων κουπών τσαγιού και τις λιμνούλες χυμένου τσαγιού και διαλυμένων γλυκών. Το καινούργιο φουστάνι της ήταν μούσκεμα με τσάι και τα μαλλιά της ήταν μέσα στη σαντιγί από τα γλυκά. Αλλά η νέα εμφάνιση της δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά στη κατάντια του κήπου της.

Ήταν λες και ένας ανεμοστρόβιλος είχε περάσει από κει μέσα. Τα παρτέρια είχαν όλα διαλυθεί και τα ρούχα της βρίσκονταν πεσμένα καταγής, μέσα στα χώματα. Όλες οι ατελείωτες ώρες που είχε αφιερώσει για να τα πλύνει είχαν πάει χαμένες. Δυο πελώριες τρύπες στο φράκτη έδειχναν τη πορεία του ανεμόπτερου που είχε μόλις περάσει από δω. Αντικρίζοντας αυτό το θέαμα καταστροφής, η κα Ψιλολαίμη έγινε έξαλλη.

«Ο κήπος μου!» φώναξε, «Τι συνέβη στον όμορφο κήπο μου;»

Τα παιδιά της είχαν ακούσει τη φασαρία και βγήκαν τρέχοντας από το σπίτι να δουν τι συμβαίνει. Έμειναν με ανοιχτό το στόμα βλέποντας τη συνήθως περιποιημένη μητέρα τους να στέκεται εκεί, πασαλειμμένη με τσάι και σαντιγί. Από αριστοκράτισσα, τώρα θύμιζε άστεγη ή κλόουν. Για μια στιγμή, κανένας τους δεν έβγαλε άχνα. Τότε, τα παιδιά έσκασαν στα γέλια.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η κα Ψιλολαίμη είδε έναν από τους δράστες: η Μικρή Μυ, ή οποία είχε πηδήξει από το κινούμενο ανεμόπτερο για να σωθεί και τώρα στεκόταν πάνω στο κατεστραμμένο φράκτη, κάνοντας τους υπόκλιση σαν κασκαντέρ που έκανε νούμερο στο τσίρκο. Τα παιδιά της κας Ψιλολαίμης τη χειροκρότησαν, αλλά σταμάτησαν βλέποντας την αγριεμένη έκφραση της μητέρας τους.

Η κα Ψιλολαίμη ήταν έξω φρενών. Ήταν τρομακτικό θέαμα. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν κόκκινο από το θυμό και τα χέρια της ήταν μαζεμένα σφικτά σε γροθιές. Ήταν τόσο θυμωμένη, που φαινόταν ικανή και για φόνο. Η Μικρή Μυ ξεροκατάπιε. Αυτή και οι φίλοι της μάλλον είχαν μπλέξει πολύ άσχημα…

Δίπλα στο σπίτι της κας Ψιλολαίμης ήταν το Αστυνομικό Τμήμα της Κοιλάδας, ο χώρος εργασίας του Επιθεωρητή. Με τον Βρωμύλο να έχει αναλάβει όλες τις αγγαρείες της σπιτονοικοκυράς, ως μέρος της κοινωνικής του εργασίας, ο Επιθεωρητής τώρα είχε μπόλικο ελεύθερο χρόνο στη διάθεση του. Και αυτό τον χρόνο τον αφιέρωνε γράφοντας ερωτικά ποιήματα για την αγαπημένη του Μάιμπλ.

Καθώς σηκώθηκε από το γραφείο του για να πάρει λίγο τσάι, ξαφνικά η πόρτα του Τμήματος δέχτηκε ένα τόσο δυνατό χτύπημα που ξεκόλλησε από τους μεντεσέδες της και έπεσε στο πάτωμα. Κάτι πελώριο μπήκε μέσα, πέφτοντας με δύναμη πάνω στον Επιθεωρητή και στέλνοντας τον να παίρνει τούμπα το γραφείο του. Επιτέλους, το τσακισμένο ανεμόπτερο, με τη ξεπαστρεμένη άτρακτο και τα ξηλωμένα φτερά του, σταμάτησε με ασφάλεια.

Ο Επιθεωρητής σύρθηκε από κάτω από το αναποδογυρισμένο γραφείο του. Τι είχε συμβεί; Τρομοκρατική ενέργεια; Ισιώνοντας το καπέλο του, άρπαξε το κλομπ του, νομίζοντας μήπως γινόταν εισβολή. Αλλά δεν είχε γίνει κάτι τέτοιο. Ήταν ο νεαρός Μάρτιν Παρκ και ο Σνόρκιν, που βρίσκονταν ακόμη δεμένοι μέσα σε αυτό το περίεργο ιπτάμενο μαραφέτι τους, από το οποίο δεν είχαν μείνει παρά μόνο ένα βουνό συντρίμμια. Ο Επιθεωρητής θύμωσε. Εάν επρόκειτο για φάρσα, ήταν πολλή κακόγουστη και θα υπήρχαν αυστηρότατες συνέπειες για όποιους τη σκαρφίστηκαν!

«Τι ευχάριστη έκπληξη, νεαρέ κ. Παρκ,» είπε στο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος προσπαθούσε να ξεμπλέξει ένα κορσέ της κας Ψιλολαίμης που είχε μπλεχτεί γύρω από το κεφάλι του για να δει. Χλόμιασε βλέποντας τον Επιθεωρητή να τον κοιτάζει με σταυρωμένα χέρια, καταλαβαίνοντας πως είχε μπελάδες.

«Καλημέρα και σε σας, κε Επιθεωρητά,» μουρμούρισε, απορώντας πως ήταν ακόμη ζωντανός. Ο Επιθεωρητής όμως δεν ήταν και πολύ ευχαριστημένος.

«Αυτή ήταν μια πολύ δραματική είσοδο, νεαρέ,» του είπε με ένα αυστηρό τόνο φωνής, «Δεν ξέρεις ότι χτυπάνε την πόρτα προτού μπαίνουν σε αστυνομικό τμήμα; Εξηγήσου, αμέσως!»

«Δεν ξέρω,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, κουνώντας το κεφάλι του, «Έπαθε βλάβη το πηδάλιο…»

Αλλά ο Επιθεωρητής είχε ξαφνικά στρέψει αλλού την προσοχή του. Κοιτάζοντας πίσω του, ο Μάρτιν είδε πως κοιτούσε τον Σνόρκιν, ο οποίος βρισκόταν ακίνητος στο κάθισμα του, το μέτωπο του πρησμένο από όπου το είχε κοπανήσει στο πίνακα ελέγχου στη συντριβή. Τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά και δεν κουνιόταν. Ο Μάρτιν ένοιωσε το αίμα του να παγώνει.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η Μαμά Μούμιν μπήκε τρέχοντας μέσα στο τμήμα, σε κατάσταση πανικού.

«Ω, Θεέ μου!» αναφώνησε, τρέχοντας να βοηθήσει το Μάρτιν να βγει από το κατεστραμμένο ανεμόπτερο. Ήταν μέσα στις μελανιές, αλλά, για άλλη μια φορά, είχε σταθεί τυχερός. «Είσαι εντάξει, Μάρτιν; Τι συνέβη; Που είναι οι άλλοι;» Κατά φωνή, εκείνη τη στιγμή, ήρθαν τρέχοντας και οι άλλοι, που είχαν κατέβει από το βουνό όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν, νομίζοντας που είχε συμβεί το χειρότερο.

«Ω, Μάρτιν, είσαι ζωντανός!» αναφώνησε με ανακούφιση ο Μούμιν, αγκαλιάζοντας τον σφικτά, «Πόσο χαίρομαι που γλίτωσες!» Ο Μάρτιν τον χάιδεψε στο κεφάλι. Τότε άκουσαν την κραυγή της Σνόρκας.

«Ωχ, όχι, Σνόρκιν!» φώναξε, βλέποντας τον τραυματισμένο αδελφό της, ο οποίος ήταν ακίνητος, σαν να ήταν νεκρός, «Σε παρακαλώ, Σνόρκιν, μίλησε μου!»

«Όλα είναι εντάξει, Σνόρκα,» τη καθησύχασε ο Επιθεωρητής, βάζοντας το χέρι του μπροστά στη μύτη του Σνόρκιν, να σιγουρευτεί πως ανέπνεε ακόμη. «Απλώς έχασε τις αισθήσεις του.»

Ο Μάρτιν αναρωτιόταν τι είχε απογίνει η Μικρή Μυ, όταν ξαφνικά τους διέκοψε η κα Ψιλολαίμη, που μπήκε σαν σίφουνας, κρατώντας τη Μικρή Μυ από το αυτί με το ένα χέρι και με το άλλο τη λερωμένη μπουγάδα της. Βλέποντας τη παρέα, τους έβαλε τις φωνές.

«Τι σας έπιασε, παλιό-χούλιγκανς;!» τσίριξε, σχεδόν ξεκουφαίνοντας τους, «Μου καταστρέψατε το κήπο, τη μπουγάδα μου! Πληρώστε μου αμέσως τις ζημιές, μην σας πάρει και σας σηκώσει…!»

Ο Μάρτιν αναστέναξε. Ότι τους έλειπε τώρα ήταν μπλεξίματα με αυτή τη μουρλή, τη κα Ψιλολαίμη και η γκρίνια της…

Λίγο αργότερα, επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι των Μούμιν. Η Μαμά Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα παρείχαν τις πρώτες βοήθειες στον Σνόρκιν, ο οποίος ανέρρωνε στον ξενώνα. Ευτυχώς, δεν είχε τραυματιστεί σοβαρά, μόνο μια ελαφριά διάσειση είχε πάθει. Θα γινόταν καλά μετά από λίγες μέρες ξεκούρασης. Ο Μάρτιν και η Μικρή Μυ δεν είχαν τραυματιστεί. Ωστόσο, όλοι τους είχαν μπλέξει πολύ άσχημα.

Ο Επιθεωρητής καθόταν στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας, χωρίς να λέει κουβέντα και με ένα απογοητευμένο ύφος γραμμένο στο πρόσωπο του. Είχε μόλις μιλήσει με τη κα Ψιλολαίμη και είχε έρθει να τους πει πως είχε η κατάσταση. Τα νέα προφανώς δεν ήταν καθόλου καλά. Η κα Ψιλολαίμη ζητούσε αποζημίωση, αλλιώς θα φρόντιζε να τους ασκηθεί ποινική δίωξη.

«Ειλικρινά ήλπιζα να μην καταλήξουμε σε αυτό,» τους είπε τελικά, «Αλλά εσείς παιδιά είστε υπεύθυνοι για το ατύχημα σήμερα. Θα πρέπει να κάνετε κοινωνική εργασία, για να επισκευάσετε τις ζημιές στο σπίτι της κας Ψιλολαίμης και στο Τμήμα. Αλλιώς, θα πάτε φυλακή.»

«Κοινωνική εργασία;» ψέλλισε ο Σνίφιν, που μισούσε τη δουλειά, «Αφού δεν κάναμε τίποτα!»

«Εγώ δεν κάνω κοινωνική εργασία για κανέναν!» μούγγρισε με αηδία η Μικρή Μυ, «Ας δοκιμάσει να με αναγκάσει αυτή η φοράδα η κα Ψιλολαίμη και θα της φορέσω καπέλο άλλη μια τούρτα με σαντιγί!» Ο Επιθεωρητής την αγριοκοίταξε, προειδοποιώντας τη να κάνει ησυχία. Αυτό ήταν ένα σοβαρό θέμα και δεν άφηνε περιθώρια για παιδιακίστικες ψευτομαγκιές.

«Σας παρακαλώ, κε Επιθεωρητά, είναι μόνο παιδιά,» τον ικέτεψε η Μαμά Μούμιν, «Δεν μπορείτε να κάνετε κάτι…;»

«Έκανα ότι μπορούσα, Μαμά Μούμιν,» της είπε, «Η κα Ψιλολαίμη απειλεί να σας κάνει μήνυση και με το δίκιο της. Ήταν μεγάλο λάθος σας που παίζατε με ένα τόσο επικίνδυνο μηχάνημα, ειδικά εσύ, νεαρέ κε Παρκ!»

Ωστόσο, ο Μάρτιν δεν πίστευε πως έφταιγε κάποιο ελάττωμα του ανεμόπτερου για τη συντριβή. Όντως, εξετάζοντας τα συντρίμμια, είχε κάνει μια ενδιαφέρουσα ανακάλυψη. Έβγαλε από την τσέπη του τα καλώδια έλεγχου του πηδαλίου και τα ακούμπησε στο τραπέζι. Ο Επιθεωρητής αμέσως πρόσεξε πως οι άκρες τους δεν είχαν σπάσει, όπως νόμιζαν, αλλά ήταν κομμένες. Κάτι βρώμαγε εδώ πέρα.

«Κάποιος σαμποτάρισε το ανεμόπτερο,» του εξήγησε ο Μάρτιν, «Αυτός ο κάποιος προσπαθούσε να μας σκοτώσει!»

Ο Επιθεωρητής θύμωσε. Εάν ο Μάρτιν είχε δίκιο, τότε σε αυτή την περίπτωση είχαν να κάνουν με απόπειρα φόνου. Η κατάσταση ήταν πολύ πιο σοβαρή από όσο νόμιζε. Οι άλλοι είχαν μείνει άφωνοι. Ποιος στη Κοιλάδα ήταν ικανός για μια τόσο αισχρή πράξη;

«Κάποιος θέλησε να κάνει κακό στο παιδί μου;» αναφώνησε η Μαμά Μούμιν, τα μάτια της σχιστά από θυμό. Ο Μάρτιν ποτέ δεν την είχε ξαναδεί τόσο θυμωμένη. Το γεγονός ότι κάποιος είχε προσπαθήσει να τον σκοτώσει σε ένα ψεύτικο ατύχημα την εξόργιζε, «Ποιο κτήνος θα τολμούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο;»

Ο Μάρτιν πάντως είχε ήδη μια καλή ιδέα ποιος ήταν ο νούμερο ένα ύποπτος.

«Νομίζω ξέρω ποιος το έκανε…»

Ο Βρωμύλος λαγοκοιμόταν κάτω από ένα δέντρο. Έχοντας τελειώσει νωρίς την κοινωνική του εργασία σήμερα, είχε πάει κάπου ιδιαίτερα να γιορτάσει τη μικρή του νίκη. Μόλις είχε μάθει πως εκείνος ο αναιδής ο Μάρτιν Παρκ και ο Σνόρκιν είχαν βρει τον μπελά τους με την αστυνομία και τώρα ήταν αναγκασμένοι να κάνουν κοινωνική εργασία. Η καταστροφή που είχαν εξαπολύσει στο σπίτι της κας Ψιλολαίμης είχε μαθευτεί σε ολόκληρη την Κοιλάδα. Ο Βρωμύλος ένοιωθε έτοιμος να πανηγυρίσει!

«Καλά να πάθει αυτός ο μπούφος που νομίζει ότι μπορεί να τα βάλει με τον γέρο-Βρωμύλο!» χασκογέλασε στον εαυτό του, «Θα έπρεπε να τους συγχαρώ και τους δυο τους. Τώρα είναι κοινοί εγκληματίες σαν και εμένα!» Δυστυχώς δεν ήξερε πως τον παρακολουθούσαν, ακούγοντας κάθε λέξη του.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το κομπλιμέντο,» του είπε ξαφνικά μια ψυχρή φωνή στο αυτί, «Με μεγάλη μου χαρά θα σου το ανταποδώσω – σπάζοντας κάθε κόκκαλο σου!» Ο Βρωμύλος αναπήδησε. Ο Μάρτιν στεκόταν πίσω του, κρατώντας ένα μεγάλο ρόπαλο στα χέρια του. Η έκφραση του ήταν ψυχρή και φονική. Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία πως είχε ακούσει τα πάντα. Και δεν ήταν μόνος του.

Κοιτάζοντας ολόγυρα του, ο Βρωμύλος είδε τους Μούμιν, Σνίφιν, Σνούφκιν, τη Μικρή Μυ και ακόμη και τη Σνόρκα να ξεπροβάλουν από τους θάμνους. Όλοι τους κουβαλούσαν ρόπαλα, ξύλα, τηγάνια, σκούπες και άλλα αυτοσχέδια όπλα, τα οποία προορίζονταν για εκείνον. Στη στιγμή, τον είχαν περικυκλώσει. Ο Βρωμύλος ξεροκατάπιε. Αυτή τη φορά, την είχε πατήσει χοντρά!

«Πες όσες προσευχές ξέρεις, κάθαρμα!» του μούγγρισε ο Μάρτιν, «Τώρα θα τη πληρώσεις ακριβά!»

Τον άρπαξαν και τον τράβηξαν δια της βίας πίσω στο σπίτι των Σνόρκιν. Προτού τον παραδώσουν στη δικαιοσύνη, θα του έδιναν ένα καλό μάθημα!

Η Μικρή Μυ άνοιξε το ηλεκροκούτι. Οι Καπιφλάπιν σπινθήριζαν με ενθουσιασμό, έτοιμοι να υποδεχτούν το Βρωμύλο. Ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνούφκιν τον σήκωσαν από τους αστραγάλους, έτοιμοι να τον ρίξουν μέσα. Ο Βρωμύλος άρχισε να ουρλιάζει, καταλαβαίνοντας ποια ήταν η τιμωρία του.

«Όχι, σας παρακαλώ! Όχι αυτό!» κλαψούριζε αξιολύπητα, «Κοιτάξτε, μόνο ένα αστειάκι έκανα…!»

«Ναι, και ξεκαρδιστήκαμε!» είπε σαρκαστικά ο Μάρτιν, «Λοιπόν, σειρά μας τώρα!»

«Σας ορκίζομαι, δεν θα το ξανακάνω!» συνέχισε να τους εκλιπαρεί ο Βρωμύλος, αλλά δεν του έδωσαν τη παραμικρή σημασία. Απελπισμένα, γύρισε να κοιτάξει τη Σνόρκα.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Σνόρκα, μην τους αφήσεις να μου το κάνουν αυτό!» την ικέτεψε, «Ας με κρεμάσουν ανάποδα από ένα δέντρο, να μου πλύνουν το στόμα με σαπούνι, οτιδήποτε εκτός από αυτό!» Αλλά, ούτε και η καλοκάγαθη Σνόρκα δεν μπορούσε να τον συγχωρέσει τόσο εύκολα.

«Έστειλες τον αδελφό μου στο νοσοκομείο, Βρωμύλε!» του είπε περιφρονητικά, «Σου αξίζουν και χειρότερα!»

Ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνούφκιν έριξαν το Βρωμύλο μέσα στο κουτί και η Μικρή Μυ έκλεισε το καπάκι. Ο Σνίφιν έβαλε ένα λουκέτο, κλειδώνοντας τον μέσα, παρέα με τους Καπιφλάπιν. Αμέσως, άκουσαν τα πονεμένα ουρλιαχτά του Βρωμύλου, καθώς τον σιγόψησαν σαν κοτόπουλο.

«Βοήθεια! Βγάλτε από δω μέσα! Πονάω!»

«Αντίο, Βρωμύλε!» του φώναξε ο Μούμιν, «Τα λέμε αύριο!»

«Βλάκες! Κολοκύθες! Κουφιοκέφαλοι!» συνέχισε να τσιρίζει ο Βρωμύλος, «Μου τα καταστρέψατε όλα! Είστε απαίσιοι! Με ακούτε; Απαίσιοι!» Αγνοώντας τις φωνές του για βοήθεια, οι φίλοι άφησαν το μίζερο κλεφτρόνι στη δυστυχία του.

«Δεν πιστεύω να τον αφήσετε εκεί μέσα όλη τη νύχτα;» ρώτησε η Σνόρκα, νομίζοντας μήπως το παράκαναν λιγάκι. Εξάλλου, το σχέδιο τους ήταν να τιμωρήσουν το Βρωμύλο, όχι να τον σκοτώσουν.

«Μην ανησυχείς, Σνόρκα,» της είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Σύντομα, θα επιστρέψει στη φυλακή, όπου και ανήκει. Δεν μπορεί να μας δημιουργήσει άλλα προβλήματα πίσω από τα κάγκελα!»

Όπως και της είχε υποσχεθεί της Σνόρκας ο Μάρτιν, μια ώρα αργότερα, έβγαλαν τον Βρωμύλο από το κουτί, τσουρουφλισμένο και να βρομάει χειρότερα από όσο ποτέ με τη καμένη γούνα του. Τον έφεραν δώρο-πακέτο στο κατώφλι του Επιθεωρητή, ο οποίος, με μεγάλη χαρά, τους ανακοίνωσε πως οι κατηγορίες εις βάρος τους είχαν ακυρωθεί και μεταφέρθηκαν στο Βρωμύλο, τον αληθινό ένοχο.

Η αστυνομία εξάντλησε την αυστηρότητα της με τον Βρωμύλο. Οι χίλιες ώρες κοινωνικής εργασίας του αυξήθηκαν στις δέκα χιλιάδες και του αφαιρέθηκε το δικαίωμα να κυκλοφορεί ελεύθερος με περιοριστικούς όρους, ώσπου να εκτίσει όλη την ποινή του. Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα, οι άντρες του Επιθεωρητή τον είχαν με τα μούτρα στη δουλειά, να επισκευάζει τις ζημιές στο σπίτι της κας Ψιλολαίμης. Δεν θα τους ξαναενοχλούσε για πολύ καιρό. Δυστυχώς, αυτό δεν έλυνε τα προβλήματα τους.

Το ανεμόπτερο τους είχε καταστραφεί ολοσχερώς. Το είχαν επιστρέψει στο εργαστήριο, όπου και σύντομα διαπιστώθηκε η άσχημη κατάσταση του. Μόλις ο Σνόρκιν είχε συνέλθει από τη διάσειση του, αυτός και ο Μάρτιν έκαναν ότι μπορούσαν να το επισκευάσουν, αλλά τα παράτησαν μετά από λίγες μέρες μάταιης δουλειάς.

«Οι ζημιές είναι πάρα πολλές και δεν παίρνει επισκευή,» είπε ο Μάρτιν με απογοήτευση, «Δεν θα μπορέσουμε ποτέ να το κάνουμε να ξαναπετάξει. Είναι για τα μπάζα.»

«Τόση δουλειά για το τίποτα!» αναφώνησε έξαλλος ο Σνόρκιν, δίνοντας μια κλωτσιά στα συντρίμμια.

«Αφού έχουμε ακόμη τα σχέδια,» είπε ο Σνίφιν, «Δεν μπορούμε να φτιάξουμε ένα καινούργιο;»

«Με τι λεφτά;» ρώτησε κατσούφικα ο Σνόρκιν. Είχαν ήδη επενδύσει όλα τους τα λεφτά για το πρώτο τους ανεμόπτερο και δεν είχαν ούτε δεκάρα για να φτιάξουν ένα δεύτερο. Ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν είχε πλησιάσει τον Επιθεωρητή να ρωτήσει μήπως δικαιούνταν μια δεύτερη αμοιβή που είχαν ξεσκεπάσει το σχέδιο του Βρωμύλου. Δυστυχώς, το αίτημα τους απορρίφθηκε και ο Επιθεωρητής τους υπενθύμισε πως είχε ήδη πάει σε ακραία άκρα για να τους ξελασπώσει και πως θα έπρεπε να του είναι ευγνώμονες, χωρίς να του ζητάνε και τα ρέστα.

«Μην ανησυχείς, θα βρούμε με κάποιον τρόπο περισσότερα χρήματα,» τον καθησύχασε η Σνόρκα, προσπαθώντας να τον ηρεμήσει. «Σε παρακαλώ, Σνόρκιν, μην θυμώνεις.» Το έργο τους, που είχε ξεκινήσει με τόση καλές πιθανότητες, μάλλον είχε τελειώσει. Ο Μάρτιν ήταν πολύ δυσαρεστημένος.

Να τους φτιάξει τη διάθεση, η Μαμά Μούμιν τους ετοίμασε ένα μεγάλο δείπνο και κάλεσε όλους τους φίλους τους. Με το φαγοπότι να τους περιμένει στο τραπέζι, η Μαμά Μούμιν σηκώθηκε και σήκωσε το ποτήρι της.

«Εις υγείαν της Μικρής Μυ, την ηρωίδα μας!» Η Μικρή Μυ καθόταν περήφανη σαν κόκορας, απολαμβάνοντας τη φήμη που είχε αποκτήσει για τον ηρωισμό της. Ο Μάρτιν και ο Σνόρκιν τους είχαν πει πως είχε ριψοκινδυνεύσει ώστε να πάρει το χειρισμό του χαλασμένου πηδαλίου, επιτρέποντας στον Μάρτιν να ανακτήσει τον έλεγχο και να τους προσγειώσει με ασφάλεια. Όλοι σήκωσαν τα ποτήρια τους.

«Στη Μικρή Μυ!»

Ήταν ένα υπέροχο δείπνο, με την εξαίσια κολοκυθόπιτα της Μαμάς Μούμιν για επιδόρπιο. Όταν τελείωσε, είχαν όλοι πια ξεχάσει την αποτυχία τους με το ανεμόπτερο. Ο μόνος που δεν μπορούσε να το βγάλει από το μυαλό του ήταν ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος δεν είχε πολύ όρεξη και ανυπομονούσε να τελειώσει η βραδιά για να πάει για ύπνο.

Μετά το φαγητό, πήγαν να καθίσουν στο σαλόνι. Ο Σνίφιν είχε φέρει ένα παλιό γραμμόφωνο που είχε κληρονομήσει από τη γιαγιά του. Μόλις το είχε επισκευάσει ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, έβαλαν ένα δίσκο του Μότσαρτ και σύντομα το είχαν ρίξει όλοι στο χορό.

Η Μαμά και ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν χόρευαν βαλς, ενώ ο Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα χόρευαν ταγκό. Ο Σνίφιν χόρευε με τη Μικρή Μυ, αλλά ήταν τόσο άχρηστος, που το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να την ξενυχιάσει ποδοπατώντας την δίχως τέλος. Ο Σνούφκιν, όπως πάντα, καθόταν παραπέρα παίζοντας την φυσαρμόνικα του για τους χορευτές. Ο Σνόρκιν, ο οποίος ακόμη τον έπιαναν ζαλάδες από το τραυματισμό του, καθόταν στον καναπέ με το ποτό του, χειροκροτώντας την αδελφούλα του. Μονάχα ο Μάρτιν είχε αποσυρθεί από το γλέντι και καθόταν μόνος του έξω.

Καθισμένος σε μια από τις καρέκλες της βεράντας, ο Μάρτιν χάζευε το νυχτερινό ουρανό. Παρότι είχε αρκετό αυτοέλεγχο ώστε να μην το δείχνει, η απογοήτευση του με τη καταστροφή του ανεμόπτερου του είχε προκαλέσει μεγάλο πλήγμα. Αυτό το ανεμόπτερο ήταν το επίτευγμά του, το μόνο πράγμα που του έδινε κάποιο σκοπό σε αυτό τον κόσμο. Αλλά τώρα, εξαιτίας αυτού του ελεεινού του Βρωμύλου, το ανεμόπτερο του ήταν ξεγραμμένο. Και δεν υπήρχαν πολλές πιθανότητες να φτιάξουν ένα καινούργιο ποτέ.

 _Εγώ φταίω για όλα, ο ηλίθιος_ , σκέφτηκε, _Έπρεπε να είχα αφήσει κάποιον να το φυλάει!_

«Μάρτιν;»

Ακούγοντας κάποιον να λέει το όνομα του, γύρισε ξαφνιασμένος και είδε τη Σνόρκα να τον κοιτάζει με ανησυχία. «Μα τι κάνεις εδώ έξω ολομόναχος;»

«Μια χαρά είμαι, Σνόρκα. Απλώς σκεφτόμουν,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος δεν είχε όρεξη για κουβέντα, «Νόμιζα ότι χόρευες με τον Μούμιν…» Αλλά η Σνόρκα δεν ήταν χαζή. Κάτι τον ενοχλούσε τον φίλο της και δεν θα τον παρατούσε στη μιζέρια του. Του πήρε τρυφερά το χέρι.

«Μη στενοχωριέσαι, Μάρτιν,» του είπε, «Τι έπαθες;» Ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να το κρατήσει πια μέσα του.

«Όλη μου η δουλειά πήγε χαμένη, Σνόρκα,» της είπε λυπημένα, προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει το θυμό του, μη της βάλει τις φωνές και την πληγώσει, «Είχα τόσα όνειρα για το μέλλον μου και τώρα όλα έχουν πάει στον αγύριστο! Καταστράφηκα! Δεν μου έχει μείνει τίποτα!» Η Σνόρκα θύμωσε.

«Σταμάτα να λες τέτοιο πράγμα, Μάρτιν!» τον μάλωσε, «Ούτε να τολμήσεις να το ξαναπείς! Αφού έχεις ακόμη τον Μούμιν, τη Μαμά και τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν και όλους τους φίλους μας! Και έχεις και εμένα!» Κοίταξε τον Μάρτιν κατάματα.

«Για να ξέρεις, δεν υπάρχει μεγαλύτερο δώρο στη ζωή από τους φίλους σου,» του είπε, «Εάν εσύ ή ο Σνόρκιν παθαίνατε κάτι, δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα! Λοιπόν, σταμάτα τα κλαψουρίσματα και να χαίρεσαι που βγήκες σώος και αβλαβής! Μπορείς εύκολα να αντικαταστήσεις ένα κατεστραμμένο ανεμόπτερο – αλλά δεν μπορείς να αντικαταστήσεις με τίποτα την οικογένεια και τους φίλους σου!» Καταλαβαίνοντας πως το είχε παρακάνει με τον εγωισμό του, ο Μάρτιν την κοίταξε απολογητικά.

«Με συγχωρείς, Σνόρκα. Έχεις δίκιο, κάνω σαν ανώριμος ηλίθιος… Σε ευχαριστώ.» Της χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μάγουλο για να την ευχαριστήσει. Του είχε δώσει την ενθάρρυνση που χρειαζόταν. Την πήρε στα γόνατα του για να την αγκαλιάσει. Η Σνόρκα γέλασε.

«Δεν σου το είπα κάποτε, εσείς τα αγόρια μερικές φορές είστε λίγο χαζούληδες;» Ο Μάρτιν ύψωσε το βλέφαρο του. Η Σνόρκα πήγαινε γυρεύοντας. Ακινητοποιώντας τη στην αγκαλιά του, άρχισε να τη τρελαίνει στο γαργαλητό. Η Σνόρκα στη στιγμή βρέθηκε στο έλεος του, να τσιρίζει σαν τρελή.

«Το παίρνω πίσω! Το παίρνω πίσω!» ούρλιαξε, προσπαθώντας να αποφύγει τα χέρια του Μάρτιν που τη γαργαλούσαν στις μασχάλες, «Έλεος! Έλεος!»

Τελικά, ο Μάρτιν σταμάτησε και εκείνη κάθισε δίπλα του, ξεκουράζοντας το κεφάλι της στον ώμο του. Ο Μάρτιν της χάιδεψε με αγάπη τα μαλλιά. Η φιλία τους είχε προχωρήσει τόσο πολύ από τότε που είχαν γνωριστεί για πρώτη φορά στην παραλία. Από όλους τους καινούργιους φίλους του, η Σνόρκα πάντα θα είχε μια ιδιαίτερη θέση στη καρδιά του. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη και καλύτερη φίλη του, εκείνη που τον είχε βοηθήσει να βρει τη θέση του στη καινούργια ζωή του.

Νοσταλγώντας τη μουσική που εξακολουθούσε να παίζει μέσα στο σαλόνι, η Σνόρκα σηκώθηκε, «Μάρτιν, θα μου κάνεις τη τιμή ενός χορού;» Ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε, έχοντας κάτι ακόμη καλύτερο.

Ανοίγοντας το λάπτοπ του που είχε αφήσει παρατημένο πάνω στο τραπέζι της βεράντας, έψαξε σε ένα μενού με τα αγαπημένα του τραγούδια και άνοιξε ένα αρχείο μουσικής ντίσκο – ένα από τα λίγα αγαπημένα του ενθύμια από την προηγούμενη ζωή του.

Η Σνόρκα φυσικά ποτέ δεν είχε ακούσει τέτοιου είδους μουσικής, αλλά κρίνοντας από την χαρούμενη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της, ο Μάρτιν καταλάβαινε πως της άρεσε πάρα πολύ. Ώρα να της μάθει λίγο σύγχρονο χορό. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος και της υποκλίθηκε σαν κύριος.

«Μπορώ να έχω τη τιμή αυτού του χορού με την όμορφη κυρία;» Η Σνόρκα, γελώντας, επίσης υποκλίθηκε. Παίρνοντας το χέρι της, ο Μάρτιν την οδήγησε έξω στο γκαζόν.

Με τη μουσική να παίζει με τον ήχο στο φουλ, οι δύο τους άρχισαν να χορεύουν μέσα στο σεληνόφως. Κοιτάζοντας πίσω το σπίτι, ο Μάρτιν είδε τη Μαμά Μούμιν να τους κοιτάζει από το παράθυρο. Τους χαιρέτησε, χαμογελώντας με ευχαρίστηση που ο νέος θετός γιός της ήταν ευτυχισμένος με τη καινούργια του ζωή, εδώ, στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν.

 **Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Ορίστε και η ενότητα 8! Δυστυχώς, θα περάσει λίγος καιρός μέχρι να γράφω και την εννέα, γιατί πρέπει να προχωρήσω λιγάκι και την Αγγλική έκδοση, καθώς και τα υπόλοιπα fanfics μου. Τις θερμές μου ευχαριστίες στη καλή μου φίλη, τη Στέλλα, που με βοήθησε αφάνταστα με τη μετάφραση.


	9. Η Μάγισσα

Λίγες εβδομάδες μετά το συμβάν με το ανεμόπτερο, η ζωή στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν είχε επιστρέψει στους φυσιολογικούς της ρυθμούς. Η άνοιξη σιγά-σιγά γινόταν καλοκαίρι και ο καιρός όλο και ζεσταινόταν με τη μέρα. Αυτή ήταν η κατάλληλη εποχή για τον κόσμο να βρίσκεται έξω και να απολαμβάνει την ηλιοφάνεια.

Οι Μούμιν είχαν μαζευτεί στο σαλόνι, όπου ο Μάρτιν ετοίμαζε το τελευταίο έργο του που τους είχε φτιάξει σαν έκπληξη. Χρησιμοποιώντας κομμάτια από το ξύλινο σκελετό και ύφασμα που είχε περισσέψει από το κατεστραμμένο ανεμόπτερο, καθώς και λίγο σπάγκο που του είχε δώσει η Μαμά Μούμιν, είχε κατασκευάσει ένα περίεργο μαραφέτι. Οι Μούμιν το κοίταξαν με ενθουσιασμό.

«Τι είναι αυτό;»

«Εγώ ξέρω τι είναι,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, ο οποίος είχε δει παρόμοια μαραφέτια στα χειμερινά ταξίδια του στο νότο, «Είναι χαρταετός.»

«Είναι _τι_ ;» ρώτησε μπερδεμένος ο Σνίφιν. Ποτέ δεν είχε ξανακούσει για τέτοιο μαραφέτι. Ο Μάρτιν χαμογέλασε.

«Ένας χαρταετός είναι κάτι που πετάς στον ουρανό,» εξήγησε στους φίλους του. Σε αντίθεση με το ανεμόπτερο, η κατασκευή του χαρταετού ήταν πανεύκολη και δεν του κόστισε ούτε δεκάρα. Μάλλον θα κατάφερναν να απογειώσουν κάτι τελικά, «Θα περάσουμε πολύ ωραία!»

«Είναι πανέμορφο,» σχολίασε η Σνόρκα, ακουμπώντας την υφασμάτινη επιφάνεια του χαρταετού, «Όμως δεν έχει φτερά. Πως γίνεται να πετάει;»

«Ναι, ούτε καν έχει πούπουλα,» είπε ο Σνίφιν, του οποίου ο χαρταετός δεν γέμιζε και πολύ το μάτι, «Όλοι οι αετοί έχουν πούπουλα.»

«Τρόπος του λέγιν, Σνίφιν,» του εξήγησε ο Μάρτιν, προσπαθώντας να μην γελάσει με την αφέλεια του φίλου του, «Και δεν χρειάζεται πούπουλα. Η αντίσταση του αέρα το κάνει να πετάει.» Οι Μούμιν ήταν κατενθουσιασμένοι!

Μετά το πρωινό τους, πήραν έξω το χαρταετό και ανέβηκαν στη κορυφή ενός λόφου κοντά στο Σπίτι των Μούμιν. Από κει θα μπορούσαν να πιάσουν τον άνεμο που ερχόταν από τη θάλασσα. Ο Μάρτιν σήκωσε ψηλά το χαρταετό και, απλώνοντας το σπάγκο, άρχισε να τρέχει. Ο χαρταετός ανέβηκε καμαρωτός-καμαρωτός ψηλά στον αέρα. Οι Μούμιν άρχισαν να χειροκροτούν.

«Ζήτω!» φώναξαν, πηδώντας από τη χαρά τους.

«Εντάξει, ποιος θα πάει πρώτος;»

«Εγώ!» είπε ενθουσιασμένος ο Μούμιν, παίρνοντας το σπάγκο από τον Μάρτιν, ο οποίος του έδειξε πώς να το κρατάει ώστε ο χαρταετός να μην πέσει. Μόλις είχε εξασκηθεί λίγο, ο Μούμιν διασκέδαζε με τη ψυχή του. Σύντομα, και οι άλλοι επίσης διασκέδαζαν, πετώντας το χαρταετό ένας-ένας.

«Βοήθεια, ο άνεμος είναι πολύ δυνατός!» τσίριξε η Σνόρκα, παλεύοντας να μην της ξεφύγει ο σπάγκος από τα χέρια. Βλέποντας πως κινδύνευε να τη παρασύρει ο άνεμος, ο Μάρτιν γρήγορα της πήρε το σπάγκο. Πράγματι, είχε αρχίσει να σηκώνει πολύ αέρα και σύντομα θα αναγκάζονταν να κατεβάσουν το χαρταετό. Τότε, ήρθε η σειρά του Σνίφιν.

«Καλά, δεν θα δοκιμάσω και εγώ, επιτέλους;!» γκρίνιαξε για εκατοστή φορά η Μικρή Μυ, που δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει άλλο την ανυπομονησία της. Αλλά ο Σνόρκιν της κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

«Δεν θα σου το συνιστούσα, Μικρή Μυ,» της είπε, «Είσαι πολύ ελαφριά. Ο χαρταετός θα σε σηκώσει μαζί του στον αέρα!»

«Έχει δίκιο,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Θα σε πάρει ο άνεμος σαν πεσμένο φύλλο!» Η Μικρή Μυ ήταν έξαλλη.

«Αηδίες και σαχλαμάρες!» τσίριξε, νιώθοντας πως την αδικούσαν επίτηδες, «Δώσε μου το σπάγκο, Σνίφιν! Αμέσως!»

Αλλά ούτε και ο Σνίφιν της έκανε το χατίρι και έτσι η Μικρή Μυ έπρεπε να στραφεί στις… ακραίες εναλλακτικές της. Αρπάζοντας τον Σνίφιν από την ουρά, τον δάγκωσε δυνατά. Ο Σνίφιν τσίριξε από το πόνο και του ξέφυγε ο σπάγκος από τα χέρια. Σαν βολίδα, η Μικρή Μυ άρπαξε το σπάγκο και ο χαρταετός ήταν επιτέλους δικός της. Αλλά, σύντομα θα μάθαινε πως υπήρχαν συνέπειες όταν θέλει κάποιος να γίνεται συνεχώς το δικό του.

Προτού μπορέσει να πει κύμινο, ο χαρταετός την σήκωσε ψηλά στον αέρα, απογειώνοντας τη κυριολεκτικά. Ο Μούμιν και ο Μάρτιν προσπάθησαν να αρπάξουν το σπάγκο, αλλά ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά. Στη στιγμή, ο χαρταετός είχε γίνει πανί στον άνεμο, με τη Μικρή Μυ σφικτά αγκιστρωμένη για τη ζωή της στην άκρη του σπάγκου. Η Σνόρκα ούρλιαξε.

«Ωχ, όχι! Μικρή Μυ!» φώναξε, κατατρομαγμένη, «Πρέπει να τη βοηθήσουμε!»

«Μα πως;» αναφώνησε ο Σνίφιν. Κοίταξαν όλοι απελπισμένα καθώς ο άνεμος παρέσυρε το χαρταετό και τη Μικρή Μυ μακριά. Πέρασε πάνω από τις κορυφές των δέντρων, ώσπου, εντελώς ξαφνικά, έκανε βουτιά και έπεσε μέσα στο δάσος. Ο Μάρτιν σαν να είδε και κάτι άλλο να πέφτει από τον ουρανό, αλλά μάλλον το είχε φανταστεί. Τουλάχιστον, έτσι νόμιζε. Τους πάγωσε όλους το αίμα.

«Πάμε!»

Έτρεξαν μέσα στο δάσος, προς το σημείο όπου είχε πέσει ο χαρταετός. Ευτυχώς, είχε πέσει με σχεδόν οριζόντια κλήση, φρενάροντας τη πτώση. Μπορούσαν να δουν πως είχε πιαστεί σε ένα κλαδί στη κορυφή ενός δέντρου. Η Μικρή Μυ ήταν επίσης εκεί, σώα και αβλαβής, αν και είχε βρεθεί σε μια ιδιαίτερα δύσκολα θέση. Ο σπάγκος είχε μπλεχτεί στον αστράγαλο της κατά τη διάρκεια της συντριβής, αφήνοντας τη κρεμασμένη ανάποδα από την κορυφή του δέντρου.

«Κατεβάστε με από εδώ!»

Ανακουφισμένοι που η φίλη τους δεν είχε τραυματιστεί με τη χαζομάρα της, η παρέα ξέσπασε στα γέλια. Η Μικρή Μυ, που είχε γελάσει αρκετές φορές εις βάρος τους στο παρελθόν, πήγαινε γυρεύοντας και τώρα θα της γινόταν μάθημα.

«Είδες τι σου έλεγα;» της είπε ο Μάρτιν, χαμογελώντας, «Σε πήρε ο άνεμος σαν πούπουλο, Μικρή Μυ!» Δίπλα του, ο Σνίφιν χασκογέλασε.

«Να και κάτι που δεν βλέπουμε κάθε μέρα,» σχολίασε ο Σνούφκιν, «Μικρές Μυ που φυτρώνουν στα δέντρα σαν μήλα!» Η παρέα ξεκαρδίστηκε στα γέλια, αλλά η φουκαριάρα η Μικρή Μυ δεν το έβρισκε καθόλου αστείο.

«Σκάστε, ρε βλακόμουτρα!» ούρλιαξε, το πρόσωπο της κατακόκκινο από θυμό και ντροπή, «Για σταθείτε να σας πιάσω στα χέρια μου και θα σας ξεριζώσω τα αυτιά! Κατεβάστε με αμέσως!»

Ο Μούμιν σκαρφάλωσε στο δέντρο να τη σώσει. Ο Μάρτιν, μαζί με το Σνόρκιν, κρατούσαν το μπουφάν του τεντωμένο ανάμεσα σους, αυτοσχεδιάζοντας ένα δίχτυ ασφαλείας. Ο Μούμιν σύρθηκε κατά μήκος του κλαδιού, ώσπου μπόρεσε να φτάσει τη Μικρή Μυ και της ξέμπλεξε τον αστράγαλο από το σπάγκο. Η μικρή Μάιμπλ έπεσε με ασφάλεια μέσα στο μπουφάν, χοροπηδώντας αρκετές φορές σαν σε τραμπολίνο.

Στη συνέχεια, ο Μούμιν ξέμπλεξε το χαρταετό από το δέντρο. Υπήρχε ένα μικρό σχίσιμο στο ύφασμα, αλλά μάλλον θα μπορούσαν να το επισκευάσουν. Στη συνέχεια, το έριξε, αφήνοντας το να πέσει λίγο παραπέρα στο έδαφος. Ο Σνίφιν έτρεξε να το μαζέψει.

Με τη Μικρή Μυ σώα και έχοντας ανακτήσει ανέπαφο το χαρταετό, ο Μούμιν πήγε να κατέβει και εκείνος, όταν ξαφνικά τη πάτησε. Σε αντίθεση με τη Μικρή Μυ, που ήταν ελαφριά σαν πούπουλο, ο Μούμιν ήταν στρουμπουλός και το κλαδί δεν άντεχε άλλο το βάρος του. Ξαφνικά, ακούστηκε ένα δυνατό 'κρακ' και το κλαδί κόπηκε στα δύο. Ο Μούμιν ίσαμε που πρόλαβε να κρατηθεί από την άκρη του σπασμένου κλαδιού, ενώ το υπόλοιπο κλαδί έπεσε με δύναμη στο έδαφος, αφήνοντας τον να κρέμεται στο κενό.

«Βοήθεια! Δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ!» τσίριξε τρομαγμένος ο Μούμιν, προσπαθώντας μάταια να σκαρφαλώσει. Ο Μάρτιν και οι άλλοι γρήγορα μαζεύτηκαν από κάτω του, κρατώντας έτοιμο το δίχτυ.

«Κουράγιο, Μούμιν!» του φώναξε η Σνόρκα, έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα από ανησυχία, «Θα σε κατεβάσουμε!»

«Όλα είναι εντάξει, Μούμιν. Πήδα, φιλαράκο!» του φώναξε ο Μάρτιν, «Θα σε πιάσουμε!» Αλλά ο Μούμιν είχε παγώσει από το φόβο του, τα μάτια του κλειστά από το φόβο. Δεν έλεγε να κουνηθεί. Η Μικρή Μυ αναστέναξε.

«Αυτός ο Μούμιν είναι τόσο χαζός!» μουρμούρισε, «Αφήστε, θα τον σώσω εγώ!»

Σκαρφαλώνοντας πάλι στο δέντρο, πλησίασε τον Μούμιν και άρχισε να ποδοπατάει τα δάκτυλα του με όλη της τη δύναμη. Με ένα ουρλιαχτό πόνου, ο Μούμιν έπεσε από το δέντρο και μέσα στο δίχτυ. Ακόμη έτρεμε ολόκληρος, αλλά ευτυχώς δεν είχε πάθει ούτε μια γρατζουνιά. Είχε σωθεί.

«Ω, αγαπητέ μου Μούμιν, είσαι ασφαλής!» Η Σνόρκα τον αγκάλιασε με ανακούφιση, δίνοντας του ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Ο Μούμιν κοκκίνισε σαν ντομάτα.

«Είμαι μια χαρά, Σνόρκα,» μουρμούρισε, γλύφοντας τα πονεμένα δάκτυλα του, όπου τον είχε πατήσει η Μικρή Μυ. Το μικρό τερατάκι τον είχε σχεδόν ξενυχιάσει, αλλά τουλάχιστον του είχε σώσει τη ζωή. Κοίταξε τη μικρή Μάιμπλ, που ακόμη στεκόταν, καμαρωτή σαν κόκορας, στην κορυφή του δέντρου.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Μικρή Μυ!»

«Θαρρείς πως θα σε άφηνα κρεμασμένο εδώ πάνω σαν καρπούζι;» τον κορόιδεψε, «Τα Μούμιν δεν φυτρώνουν από τα κλαδιά των δέντρων σαν φρούτα!» Η παρέα έσκασε πάλι στα γέλια. Ο Μούμιν κοκκίνισε ολόκληρος. Μπορεί η Μικρή Μυ να του έσωσε το τομάρι, αλλά εξακολουθούσε να είναι ένας κοντοστούπης μπελάς! Εκείνη τη στιγμή, άκουσαν τη τρομαγμένη φωνή του Σνίφιν να τους φωνάζει.

«Ελάτε εδώ, γρήγορα! Βρήκα κάτι!»

Έτρεξαν εκεί όπου ο Σνίφιν είχε πάει να μαζέψει το χαρταετό. Κοκάλωσαν όλοι τους καθώς αντίκρισαν το ακίνητο σώμα ενός κοριτσιού, σωριασμένο καταγής μέσα στα χόρτα. Είχε ένα άσχημο καρούμπαλο στο κεφάλι της και αρκετές μώλωπες, λες και είχε πάθει κάποιο ατύχημα, ίσως μια πτώση. Δίπλα της ήταν ένα παλιό, ξεχαρβαλωμένο σκουπόξυλο.

«Ποια να είναι άραγε;» απόρησε ο Μούμιν, κοιτάζοντας με γουρλωμένα τα μάτια το κορίτσι, «Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί στη Κοιλάδα μας.» Το άγνωστο κορίτσι ήταν αναίσθητο από τα τραύματα της και μάλλον ολομόναχο. Από όπου και αν είχε έρθει, πρέπει να ήταν από κάπου μακριά, μάλλον από τα βάθη του δάσους.

«Ίσως να ήρθε από μια άλλη πραγματικότητα, όπως και ο Μάρτιν,» είπε ο Μικρή Μυ, περισσότερο για αστείο, «Μας έρχονται ο ένας μετά τον άλλον!» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν, βλέποντας τα περίεργα ρούχα της, ήξερε με σιγουριά πως δεν ήταν μια τυχαία ταξιδιώτισσα από άλλη πραγματικότητα, όπως και αυτός. Αλλά, από όπου και αν καταγόταν δεν είχε σημασία τώρα.

«Έχει χτυπήσει άσχημα,» μουρμούρισε με ανησυχία η Σνόρκα, γονατίζοντας δίπλα στο κορίτσι, «Πρέπει να τη βοηθήσουμε.»

«Ας τη πάμε το συντομότερο πίσω στο Σπίτι των Μούμιν,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Η Μαμά Μούμιν θα μπορέσει να τη φροντίσει.»

Με τον Μάρτιν και τον Σνούφκιν να κουβαλάνε το κορίτσι ανάμεσα τους, η παρέα γύρισε στο σπίτι όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν. Η Μικρή Μυ και ο Σνίφιν ακολουθούσαν από πίσω, φέρνοντας το χαρταετό, καθώς και το σκουπόξυλο του κοριτσιού. Η Μαμά Μούμιν τους περίμενε στη βεράντα, όπου καθάριζε πατάτες.

«Παναγία μου!» αναφώνησε, βλέποντας το κορίτσι που έφερναν τα παιδιά, «Που μπλέξατε αυτή τη φορά, παιδιά; Ποια είναι αυτή;»

«Δεν έχουμε ιδέα,» αναστέναξε καταϊδρωμένος ο Μάρτιν, νιώθοντας τα πόδια του έτοιμα να λυγήσουν από τη κούραση. Ευτυχώς, εκείνη τη στιγμή κατέφθασε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν και, με τη βοήθεια της Μαμάς Μούμιν, μετέφεραν το κορίτσι πάνω στο ξενώνα.

«Λες και έπεσε από τον ουρανό,» τους εξηγούσε λίγο αργότερα ο Μάρτιν. Βρίσκονταν όλοι μαζεμένοι μέσα στο ξενώνα, όπου η Μαμά Μούμιν είχε μόλις καθαρίσει τις μώλωπες του κοριτσιού με το ειδικό γιατρικό της. «Πως είναι;»

«Θα γίνει καλά με λίγη ξεκούραση,» τον καθησύχασε η Μαμά Μούμιν, ακουμπώντας μια υγρή πετσέτα στο μέτωπο του κοριτσιού. «Προς το παρόν, καλύτερα να την αφήσουμε να κοιμηθεί.» Αθόρυβα, βγήκαν όλοι από το δωμάτιο, αφήνοντας το κορίτσι στην ησυχία του.

«Που να είναι άραγε οι γονείς της, χρυσή μου;» ρώτησε ο Μπαμπάς Μούμιν, ο οποίος είχε μόλις γυρίσει, έχοντας πάει να ρωτήσει τους γείτονες εάν είχαν ακούσει κάτι για ένα αγνοούμενο κορίτσι. Δυστυχώς, κανείς δεν ήξερε τίποτα. Μεγάλο μυστήριο!

Στο σαλόνι, ο Σνίφιν και η Μικρή Μυ εξέταζαν το σκουπόξυλο που είχαν βρει δίπλα στο κορίτσι. Αλλόκοτο, σκέφτονταν, να κυκλοφορεί κάποιος με ένα παλιό χαζό-σκουπόξυλο. Το πράμα ήταν πανάρχαιο και τελείως ξεχαρβαλωμένο, σκέτη σαβούρα. Αυτό και ένα περίεργο μενταγιόν με ένα σεληνόλιθο ήταν ότι μπορούσαν να βρουν πάνω στο κορίτσι.

«Μου φαίνεται σαν σκουπίδι,» είπε με αηδία η Μικρή Μυ, «Θα μπορούσαμε κάλλιστα να το χρησιμοποιήσουμε σαν καυσόξυλα για το τζάκι.»

«Όχι, σου το απαγορεύω!» είπε θυμωμένα ο Σνίφιν, «Είναι η προσωπική ιδιοκτησία της φιλοξενούμενης μας. Ούτε να τολμήσεις να πειράξεις τα πράγματα μιας τόσο όμορφης κοπέλας με κύρος!» Η Μικρή Μυ τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

«Από πότε νοιάζεσαι _εσύ_ για ένα κορίτσι, Σνίφιν;»

Ο Σνίφιν δεν είπε κουβέντα, κοκκινίζοντας σαν παντζάρι. Πράγματι, από τη στιγμή που είχαν γυρίσει πίσω, φερόταν πολύ αλλόκοτα, περπατώντας σαν υπνωτισμένος, όλο χαμογελαστός και μουρμουρίζοντας με περηφάνια στον εαυτό του πως είχε σώσει μια πανέμορφη κοπέλα σαν αληθινός ιππότης με χρυσή πανοπλία. Στα μάτια του Μάρτιν, ο Σνίφιν είχε βρει το κορίτσι των ονείρων του. Η Μικρή Μυ μάλλον σκεφτόταν το ίδιο πράμα και ξέσπασε σε γέλια.

«Ο Σνίφιν είναι ερωτευμένος! Ο Σνίφιν είναι ερωτευμένος!» τσίριξε ξανά και ξανά για να την ακούσουν όλοι, σκάζοντας στα γέλια. Ακόμη και ο Μάρτιν δεν μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει τα γέλια του, φαντάζοντας έναν τύπο σαν τον Σνίφιν να ερωτεύεται κορίτσι.

«Πόσο ρομαντικό,» είπε συγκινημένη η Σνόρκα, απορώντας πότε θα έφτανε η ημέρα που και εκείνη θα ερωτευόταν κάποιο όμορφο και γενναίο αγόρι, σαν τον Μούμιν. «Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ για εσένα, Σνίφιν. Είμαι σίγουρη πως θα σε αγαπήσει και εκείνη!» Η Μικρή Μυ συνέχισε να πειράζει δίχως τέλος τον Σνίφιν.

«Σιγά τα αυγά! Ακούς εκεί να ερωτευτεί κάποια έναν άχρηστο χοντροπατάτα σαν και αυτόν!» Αν και μάλλον δεν το εννοούσε, αυτή τη φορά η Μικρή Μυ το είχε παρακάνει. Πληγωμένος από τα καυστικά σχόλια της, τα αυτιά του Σνίφιν έπεσαν με απογοήτευση. Η Μικρή Μυ είχε δίκιο. Ποια θα ήθελε ποτέ έναν άχρηστο σαν και εκείνον;

«Μην είσαι τόσο μοχθηρή, Μικρή Μυ!» την μάλωσε η Μαμά Μούμιν, προσπαθώντας να καθησυχάσει τον Σνίφιν, «Όλοι βρίσκουμε το ταίρι της ψυχής μας κάποια μέρα, ακόμη και εσύ, Σνίφιν.»

«Δηλαδή, μπορεί πράγματι να με… _αγαπήσει_ ;» μουρμούρισε γεμάτος αμφιβολία ο Σνίφιν. Η Μαμά Μούμιν τον χάιδεψε ενθαρρυντικά στον ώμο.

«Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις,» του είπε, «Εξάλλου, της έσωσες τη ζωή. Εάν δεν την είχες προσέξει, κανείς δεν θα την είχε βρει. Και εγώ γνώρισα τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν κάτω από παρόμοιες συνθήκες.» Μιλούσε φυσικά για τότε που την είχε σώσει από ένα ναυάγιο και πως μαζί εγκαταστάθηκαν στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Μούμιν κατέβηκε τρέχοντας στο σαλόνι.

«Ελάτε, ξύπνησε!»

Ανέβηκαν όλοι γρήγορα στο ξενώνα. Το κορίτσι επιτέλους είχε συνέλθει, κοιτάζοντας μπερδεμένη τα άγνωστα περίχωρα της. Η Μαμά Μούμιν της χαμογέλασε.

«Γεια σου, χρυσό μου,» της είπε ευγενικά, «Αισθάνεσαι καλύτερα;»

«Ναι, σας ευχαριστώ,» απάντησε το κορίτσι, πιάνοντας το καρούμπαλο στο κεφάλι της που την πονούσε ακόμη, «Όμως, ποιοι είστε; Πως βρέθηκα εδώ;»

«Εγώ είμαι η Μαμά Μούμιν και αυτή είναι η οικογένεια μου,» της είπε η Μαμά Μούμιν, συστήνοντας τον Μπαμπά Μούμιν, τον Μούμιν, τον Μάρτιν και όλους τους φίλους τους. «Τα παιδιά σε βρήκαν τραυματισμένη στην άκρη του δάσους.»

«Ονομάζομαι Αλίσια,» τους συστήθηκε το κορίτσι, «Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ που με βοηθήσατε.»

«Καλοσύνη μας μεγάλη,» είπε ο Σνίφιν, όλο χαρά, μπαίνοντας μέσα με ένα βάζο με φρέσκα λουλούδια που της είχε μαζέψει από τον κήπο. Το ακούμπησε στο κομοδίνο. Η Αλίσια κοκκίνισε με αυτή την ευγενική κίνηση.

«Είναι πανέμορφα. Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ,» είπε, σηκώνοντας να φιλήσει τον Σνίφιν στο μάγουλο. Ο Σνίφιν φαινόταν έτοιμος να λιποθυμήσει από τη συγκίνηση. Ποτέ δεν τον είχε ξαναφιλήσει κορίτσι! Ο Μούμιν και οι άλλοι γέλασαν με την αμηχανία του. Η Μικρή Μυ του έβγαλε τη γλώσσα.

«Τι έκανες τριγυρνώντας μόνη σου μέσα στο δάσος, Αλίσια;» ρώτησε η Μαμά Μούμιν, «Από πού είσαι;»

«Δεν τριγυρνούσα,» τους εξήγησε η Αλίσια, «Είχα βγει στα κρυφά, να πετάξω με το σκουπόξυλο της γιαγιάς μου και με χτύπησε ένας σκόρπιος χαρταετός. Το τελευταίο που θυμάμαι είναι να πέφτω…»

«Μας συγχωρείς, εμείς φταίμε για αυτό,» της είπε απολογητικά ο Μάρτιν, προτού, ξαφνικά, κατάλαβε τι είχε μόλις πει η Αλίσια, «Αλλά… Συγνώμη, με τι είπες ότι πετούσες;»

«Το μαγικό σκουπόξυλο της γιαγιάς μου, φυσικά,» επανέλαβε η Αλίσια, λες και ήταν το πιο φυσιολογικό πράγμα στο κόσμο, «Θεούλη μου, ελπίζω να μην του έκανα ζημιά! Θα γίνει έξαλλη, ίσως και να με μεταμορφώσει σε βάτραχο…!»

«Θες να πεις ότι είσαι μάγισσα;» ρώτησε κατάπληκτος ο Μάρτιν, ξεχνώντας εντελώς τους τρόπους του. Κανονικά, δεν θα έκανε τέτοια υποτιμητική ερώτηση σε κορίτσι ούτε για αστείο. Αλλά αυτό ήταν το πιο τρελό πράμα που είχε ακούσει στη ζωή του!

«Μαθητευόμενη μάγισσα, για την ακρίβεια,» είπε η Αλίσια, χωρίς να δείχνει καθόλου προσβεβλημένη με την ερώτηση του Μάρτιν, «Η γιαγιά μου είναι μια επιτυχημένη μάγισσα σε αυτή τη χώρα για πάνω από εκατό χρόνια.» Οι Μούμιν είχαν μείνει όλοι με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Στη περίπτωση του Σνίφιν, ο οποίος προ ολίγου ήλπιζε να εντυπωσιάσει την Αλίσια, υπήρχε φόβος… μεγάλος φόβος.

«Μια… μια _μάγισσα_ ;» ψέλλισε, τα μάτια του γουρλωμένα από το φόβο.

«Μα, φυσικά. Όλοι οι συγγενείς μου είναι μάγοι και μάγισσες, πηγαίνοντας πίσω πολλές γενεές,» είπε η Αλίσια με περηφάνια. Οι Μούμιν ωστόσο, δεν ήταν τόσο σίγουροι εάν του άρεσαν αυτά που άκουγαν.

«Κυκλοφορεί μια μάγισσα στη Κοιλάδα μας;» αναφώνησε η Μικρή Μυ, «Πρέπει να τη πιάσουμε και να τη κάψουμε ζωντανή στη πυρά…!»

«Σιωπή, Μικρή Μυ!» τη μάλωσε η Μαμά Μούμιν. Παρότι ποτέ δεν έβαζε τις φωνές στα παιδιά της, ο προστακτικός τόνος της φωνής της πάντα αρκούσε. Όσο ήταν αυτή υπεύθυνη αυτού του σπιτικού, κανένας επισκέπτης στο Σπίτι των Μούμιν δεν θα ένοιωθε καμία διάκριση, άσχετα με το ποιος ήταν. Η Μικρή Μυ σώπασε, κοιτάζοντας μουτρωμένη τα παπούτσια της. Η Μαμά Μούμιν ξαναγύρισε στην Αλίσια.

«Σε παρακαλώ, μην σε νοιάζει η Μικρή Μυ. Δεν εννοούσε αυτό που έλεγε,» της είπε φιλικά, «Είσαι ευπρόσδεκτη να μείνεις μαζί μας ώσπου να γίνεις καλά.» Η Αλίσια ήταν καταχαρούμενη.

«Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για τη φιλοξενία, Μαμά Μούμιν.»

Λίγο αργότερα, ο Μάρτιν και οι φίλοι του μαζεύτηκαν στην αγαπημένη κρυψώνα του Μούμιν, μέσα στις τριανταφυλλιές του κήπου. Είχαν αφήσει την Αλίσια στη φροντίδα της Μαμάς Μούμιν και πήγαν κάπου ήσυχα να κάνουν συμβούλιο, σχετικά με το καινούργιο τους πρόβλημα.

«Πιστεύετε πράγματι πως είναι μάγισσα;» ρώτησε αμφίβολα ο Σνούφκιν, «Εμένα πάντως δεν μου πολυφαίνεται για μάγισσα.»

«Εάν θέλετε τη γνώμη μου, είναι κατάσκοπος του εχθρού,» είπε η Μικρή Μυ, που όλο σκεπτόταν θεωρίες συνομωσίας, «Ακούστε που σας λέω. Θα περιμένει ώσπου να την εμπιστευτούμε και τότε αυτή και η γιαγιά της θα μας μεταμορφώσουν όλους σε κολοκύθες ενώ κοιμόμαστε!» Ο Σνίφιν ξεροκατάπιε με τη τρομερή σκέψη να τον μεταμορφώσουν σε κολοκύθα.

«Θεούλη μου!» αναφώνησε εξίσου τρομαγμένη η Σνόρκα, «Τι θα κάνουμε;»

«Αλλά δεν έχουμε ξαναδεί ποτέ μάγισσα,» επέμενε ο Μούμιν, ο οποίος, σε αντίθεση με τη Μικρή Μυ, δεν έκρινε κανέναν μόνο με λόγια, «Ίσως να υπάρχουν και καλές μάγισσας, όπως και ισχυρίζεται η Αλίσια. Ίσως να μην υπάρχει κανένας λόγος να ανησυχούμε.»

«Δεν ξέρω για εσάς, παιδιά, αλλά εγώ νομίζω πως μας λέει παραμύθια της Χαλιμάς,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, ο οποίος δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως ζούσε μια αληθινή μάγισσα κάπου μέσα στο δάσος. Αυτές οι γελοίες φαντασιώσεις στυλ Χάρι Πότερ παραήταν εξωπραγματικές ώστε να αληθεύουν.

«Σιγά τις καλές μάγισσες!» είπε η Μικρή Μυ, «Όταν αυτή η Αλίσια μας φέρει μπελάδες, μην έρθετε και μου ζητάτε και τα ρέστα!»

Εκείνο το βράδυ, η Αλίσια αισθανόταν πολύ καλύτερα και μπόρεσε να έρθει να φάει βραδινό μαζί τους. Κανένας δεν ανέφερε πάλι τον ισχυρισμό της ότι ήταν μάγισσα, αν και ο Σνίφιν και η Μικρή Μυ εξακολουθούσαν να τη κοιτάνε καχύποπτα, λες και φοβούνταν πως θα τους καταριόταν εάν της γύρναγαν τη πλάτη. Ευτυχώς, η εξαίσια μανιταρόσουπα της Μαμάς Μούμιν τους βοήθησε να ξεχάσουν το θέμα.

Η Αλίσια, αντιθέτως, ήταν καταχαρούμενη να γνωρίσει καλύτερα τους καινούργιους φίλους της. Οι Μούμιν της διηγήθηκαν για τη γαλήνια ζωή τους στη Κοιλάδα, πως είχαν γνωρίσει τον Μάρτιν και πως είχε γίνει μέλος της οικογένειας τους.

«Είναι τόσο συναρπαστικό!» είπε εκείνη, «Πρέπει να είναι υπέροχο να έχεις τόσους πολλούς φίλους που σε αγαπάνε!» Ένοιωθε λυπημένη, καθώς η αυστηρή γιαγιά της ποτέ δεν της επέτρεπε να κάνει παρέα με 'σκυλολόι θνητούς', πιστεύοντας πως θα της ασκούσαν κακή επιρροή.

«Και εμείς πάντα χαιρόμαστε να κάνουμε καινούργιους φίλους, Αλίσια,» της χαμογέλασε ο Μούμιν. Η Αλίσια ένοιωσε βαθιά συγκινημένη από τα ευγενικά λόγια του Μούμιν. Άσχετα με το τη έλεγε η γιαγιά της, ήθελε να έχει φίλους στη ζωή της. Εκείνο το βράδυ, όλοι πήγαν για ύπνο ως συνήθως, χαρούμενοι που είχαν κάνει μια καινούργια φίλη. Τουλάχιστον, οι περισσότεροι…

Ήταν περασμένα μεσάνυχτα. Ο Μάρτιν είχε κατέβει κάτω για λίγο νερό. Ακουμπώντας το κερί του στο τραπέζι, βρήκε ένα ποτήρι και το γέμισε από τη κανάτα που η Μαμά Μούμιν πάντα άφηνε εκεί γεμάτη το βράδυ. Πλησιάζοντας στο παράθυρο να χαζέψει την πανσέληνο, πάτησε σε κάτι στο πάτωμα… κάτι ζωντανό.

«Άουτς!» τσίριξε η Μικρή Μυ, η οποία λαγοκοιμόταν μέσα σε έναν υπνόσακο δίπλα στη πόρτα. Δίπλα της είχε ένα πλάστη, σαν για όπλο. «Με ξενύχιασες, αδέξιε!»

«Μα τι κάνεις και κοιμάσαι μέσα στη κουζίνα, Μικρή Μυ;» ρώτησε ο Μάρτιν, αν και μπορούσε να μαντέψει το λόγο.

«Φυλάω σκοπιά φυσικά, χαζέ!» του είπε η Μικρή Μυ, κοπανώντας απειλητικά τη παλάμη της με το πλάστη, «Εάν τολμήσει καμιά μάγισσα να πατήσει πόδι μέσα σε αυτό το σπίτι, θα την κάνω τόπι στο ξύλο!»

Ο Μάρτιν προσπαθούσε να μην γελάσει. Στα μάτια του, όλες αυτές οι μπούρδες περί μαγισσών ήταν χάσιμο χρόνου. Σίγουρα, η Αλίσια τους έκανε πλάκα! Ο Σνίφιν είχε φοβηθεί τόσο πολύ που πήγε να κοιμηθεί ταμπουρωμένος μέσα στη ντουλάπα, φοβούμενος μην ξυπνήσει μεταμορφωμένος σε κολοκύθα. Οι φίλοι του μερικές φορές το παράκαναν, σκέφτηκε. Καληνυχτίζοντας τη Μικρή Μυ, έφυγε να γυρίσει στο κρεβάτι του.

Δυστυχώς, ο Μάρτιν σύντομα θα ανακάλυπτε πως κανείς στη Κοιλάδα των Μούμιν δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τίποτα σαν δεδομένο. Αυτός και οι φίλοι του σύντομα θα έρχονταν αντιμέτωποι με μια αληθινή μάγισσα, με σάρκα και οστά.

Έξω, στα μαύρα σκοτάδια της νύχτας, μια περίεργη φιγούρα είχε εμφανιστεί στον ουρανό πάνω από το δάσος και πλησίαζε την άκρη της Κοιλάδας. Χρησιμοποιώντας το σεληνόφως για να προσανατολιστεί, αυτή η φιγούρα – μια ξεδοντιασμένη γριά καβάλα σε ένα ιπτάμενο σκουπόξυλο σαν της Αλίσιας – πλησίασε το Σπίτι των Μούμιν, ψάχνοντας για κάτι… ή μάλλον για _κάποιον_.

Σταματώντας έξω από το παράθυρο της βεράντας, η γριά μάγισσα, της οποίας το κακάσχημο πρόσωπο θα έδινε στον οποιοδήποτε εφιάλτες, είδε αυτό που γύρευε: το σκουπόξυλο της Αλίσιας, που είχε ακουμπήσει η Μαμά Μούμιν δίπλα στον καναπέ. Η εγγονή της όντως βρισκόταν εδώ και, από ότι φαινόταν, αυτοί οι Μούμιν την είχαν απαγάγει. Καμία αξιοσέβαστη μάγισσα θα πλησίαζε με δική της θέληση κοινούς, αχρείους θνητούς σαν και αυτούς! Οι Μούμιν θα το μετάνιωναν πικρά!

Πετώντας στα παράθυρα των πάνω ορόφων, η μάγισσα είδε τους κατοίκους του σπιτιού: τον Μπαμπά και τη Μαμά Μούμιν μέσα στο κυρίως υπνοδωμάτιο και τον Μούμιν στο υπνοδωμάτιο του στη σοφίτα μαζί με τη Σνόρκα, την οποία φιλοξενούσαν οι Μούμιν για τη νύχτα. Τα άλλα δύο υπνοδωμάτια ήταν άδεια, οι ιδιοκτήτες τους άφαντοι. Η μάγισσα δεν ήξερε πως δυο από αυτούς μιλούσαν ξέγνοιαστοι κάτω στη κουζίνα, ενώ ο τρίτος βρισκόταν κρυμμένος μέσα στη ντουλάπα.

Βγάζοντας ένα πουγκί με μια περίεργη φωσφορούχα σκόνη, η μάγισσα έριξε λίγη στη χούφτα της και τη φύσηξε μέσα στη χαραμάδα κάτω από το πλαίσιο του παραθύρου. Η σκόνη έγινε ένα φωτεινό σύννεφο, το οποίο γέμισε για μια στιγμή όλο το δωμάτιο ώσπου διαλύθηκε χωρίς να αφήσει ίχνος. Η μάγισσα προχώρησε και στα υπόλοιπα παράθυρα, λούζοντας τους πάντες με τη μαγική σκόνη της. Χωρίς κανέναν να την ενοχλήσει τώρα, η μάγισσα στρώθηκε στη δουλειά.

Βρήκε την Αλίσια να κοιμάται μέσα στο ξενώνα. Ψιθυρίζοντας ένα ξόρκι, το παράθυρο άνοιξε από μόνο του. Με ένα δεύτερο ξόρκι, σήκωσε την κοιμωμένη Αλίσια, επίσης υπό τη δράση της μαγικής σκόνης, από το κρεβάτι της και την έκατσε στο σκουπόξυλο της, το οποίο είχε ανέβει από μόνο του από το σαλόνι. Βγάζοντας την εγγονή της από το σπίτι, η μάγισσα ξανάκλεισε όλα τα παράθυρα, εξαφανίζοντας κάθε ίχνος της παρουσίας της.

Έχοντας ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή της, η μάγισσα και η εγγονή της αναχώρησαν, με προορισμό το κρυφό σπίτι τους στην καρδιά του δάσους, αφήνοντας πίσω τους ούτε γάτα, ούτε ζημιά… τουλάχιστον από πρώτης απόψεως.

Όταν ο Μάρτιν ξύπνησε το επόμενο πρωί, το πρώτο πράγμα που πρόσεξε ήταν η περίεργη νεκρική σιωπή που επικρατούσε μέσα στο σπίτι. Που ήταν ο Μούμιν, ο οποίος τον ξύπναγε κάθε πρωί για να παίξουν; Κοιτάζοντας το ρολόι του, είδε πως ήταν περασμένη εννιά η ώρα. Τι είχε συμβεί; Τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος;

Ντύθηκε και πήγε κάτω, ελπίζοντας να μην είχε χάσει το πρωινό. Αλλά δεν υπήρχε ψυχή στη κουζίνα. Τα πάντα ήταν όπως τα είχε αφήσει η Μαμά Μούμιν χθες το βράδυ. Ο Μάρτιν άρχισε να ανησυχεί. Που στο καλό βρίσκονταν όλοι;

Μπαίνοντας στην αποθήκη, βρήκε πως δεν ήταν τελικά ολομόναχος. Η Μικρή Μυ βρισκόταν εκεί, τρώγοντας με τη ψυχή της από τις προμήθειες της Μαμάς Μούμιν. Ούτε που είχε πάρει χαμπάρι για τη μυστηριώδη σιωπή.

«Καλημέρα,» τη χαιρέτησε ο Μάρτιν, νιώθοντας ανακούφιση που δεν ήταν μόνος του, «Που είναι οι άλλοι;»

«Ξέρω εγώ;» είπε αδιάφορη η Μικρή Μυ, το μυαλό της στο πρωινό της, «Έλα, έχει άφθονη μαρμελάδα και μπισκότα να φάμε! Δεν χρειάζεται να περιμένουμε τη Μαμά Μούμιν…» Αλλά ο Μάρτιν δεν είχε όρεξη για πρωινό. Κάτι άσχημο του βρώμαγε εδώ πέρα και ήθελε να μάθει τι ήταν.

Αφήνοντας τη Μικρή Μυ να ντερλικώνει μέσα στην αποθήκη, έτρεξε πάλι πάνω να ελέγχει τους άλλους. Στη σκάλα, συνάντησε τον Σνίφιν, αργοπορημένος ως συνήθως, που κατέβαινε για πρωινό. Χωρίς να το γνωρίζει, μονάχα αυτός, η Μικρή Μυ και ο Σνίφιν είχαν γλιτώσει από τα μάγια της μάγισσας.

«Ωχ, η μέση μου με πεθαίνει!» μουρμούρισε ο Σνίφιν, περπατώντας καμπουριασμένος. Δεν ήταν τελικά τόσο καλή ιδέα να κοιμηθεί κουλουριασμένος μέσα σε μια στενή ντουλάπα. «Έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμη η Μαμά Μούμιν; Πεινάω σαν λύκος!»

«Δεν ξέρω, αυτό πάω να ελέγξω,» του απάντησε ο Μάρτιν, ανεβαίνοντας στη σοφίτα, όπου ήταν το δωμάτιο του Μούμιν. Χτύπησε την πόρτα. Καμία απάντηση. Χτύπησε ξανά. Τίποτα.

«Μούμιν; Είσαι ξύπνιος;»

Κανείς δεν του απαντούσε. Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, βρήκε τον Μούμιν και τη Σνόρκα να κοιμούνται μαζί στο κρεβάτι. Ο Μάρτιν νόμιζε πως ήταν ένα εξαιρετικά χαριτωμένο ζευγάρι βλέποντας τους μαζί. Δεν ήθελε να τους φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση μπαίνοντας έτσι μέσα, αλλά είχαν χουζουρέψει αρκετά για σήμερα.

«Μούμιν;» ξαναφώναξε, σκουντώντας τον Μούμιν στον ώμο, «Ξύπνα, φιλαράκο! Έχει περάσει η ώρα! Μα τι σ' έπιασε;» Ο Μούμιν δεν έλεγε να ανοίξει τα μάτια του. Έστρεψε την προσοχή του στη Σνόρκα.

«Σνόρκα; Ξύπνα, Σνόρκα!» της φώναξε στο αυτί, «Έλα, σταμάτα τα παιχνίδια!» Αλλά ούτε και εκείνη έλεγε να ξυπνήσει. Λες και κάποιος τους είχε ρίξει υπνωτικό. Εκείνη τη στιγμή, κατέφθασαν ο Σνίφιν και η Μικρή Μυ, έχοντας ακούσει τις φωνές του μέχρι το ισόγειο.

«Τι τρέχει εδώ πέρα;» ρώτησε η Μικρή Μυ, χασκογελώντας βλέποντας το Μούμιν και τη Σνόρκα μαζί στο ίδιο κρεβάτι. Θα τους έκανε τόση πλάκα μόλις ξυπνούσαν! «Τι έπαθαν τα πιτσουνάκια;»

«Δεν ξέρω,» είπε απελπισμένος ο Μάρτιν, συνεχίζοντας μάταια να προσπαθεί να τους ξυπνήσει, «Δεν λένε να ξυπνήσουν.»

Η Μικρή Μυ ανέβηκε στη κοιλιά της Σνόρκας. Την κοίταξε με ένα πονηρό ύφος, νομίζοντας πως επρόκειτο απλώς για κάποια φάρσα που είχαν σκαρφιστεί οι δυο τους για να τους τρομάξουν. Και η Μικρή Μυ δεν τα έτρωγε αυτά! Γύρισε και ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτί του Σνίφιν, ο οποίος χαμογέλασε σαν κλόουν.

«Ώστε μας το παίζετε ψόφιοι, Σνόρκα, Μούμιν;» ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντας τους κατάματα, «Σας προειδοποιώ! Σταματήστε τις βλακείες αμέσως, αλλιώς θα το μετανιώσετε!» Ο Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα δεν κουνήθηκαν ρούπι. Η Μικρή Μυ έχασε την υπομονή της. «Πολύ καλά, πηγαίνατε γυρεύοντας!»

Ορμώντας καταπάνω της Σνόρκας, άρχισε να τη γαργαλάει παντού. Ο Μάρτιν, που ήξερε καλά πόσο εύκολα γαργαλιόταν η φίλη του, περίμενε να πεταχτεί όρθια, τσιρίζοντας για έλεος. Αλλά, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, η Σνόρκα ούτε που κουνήθηκε. Δίπλα της, ο Σνίφιν δεν τα κατάφερνε και πολύ καλύτερα.

«Ξυπνητούρια, Μούμιν!» είπε, γαργαλώντας τον φίλο του στις πατούσες, αλλά χωρίς κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Η Μικρή Μυ έτρεξε κάτω στη κουζίνα για μια κανάτα και τους μπουγέλωσε και τους δυο με παγωμένο νερό. Μάταιη η προσπάθεια. Ο Μούμιν και η Σνόρκα εξακολουθούσαν να κοιμούνται σαν δυο Ωραίες Κοιμώμενες. Ότι και αν είχαν πάθει, σίγουρα δεν επρόκειτο για φάρσα.

«Τα παρατάω,» λαχάνιασε ο Σνίφιν, «Τι έχουν πάθει, άραγε;»

«Δεν ξέρω, αλλά δεν μου αρέσει καθόλου,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, προσπαθώντας να μείνει ψύχραιμος, «Ας ελέγξουμε και τους άλλους.»

Μπαίνοντας τρέχοντας στο κυρίως υπνοδωμάτιο, βρήκαν το Μπαμπά και τη Μαμά Μούμιν στα ίδια χάλια. Ολόκληρη η οικογένεια των Μούμιν, για κάποιο λόγο, είχαν πέσει σε κάποιο βαθύ ύπνο, από τον οποίο δεν μπορούσαν να ξυπνήσουν. Τα παιδιά ένιωσαν ανατριχίλα.

«Δεν νομίζετε να είναι… _πεθαμένοι_ ;» ψέλλισε, κατάχλομος σαν το μάρμαρο. Αλλά ο Μάρτιν που ήξερε κάποια πράγματα για πρώτες βοήθειες, μπορούσε να δει πως οι Μούμιν ανέπνεαν κανονικότατα. Ήταν μια χαρά στην υγεία τους, πέρα από το γεγονός ότι δεν έλεγαν να ξυπνήσουν. Για μια στιγμή, σκέφτηκε την μανιταρόσουπα που είχαν φάει το περασμένο βράδυ. Μήπως η Μαμά Μούμιν είχε μπερδέψει τα μανιτάρια με δηλητηριώδη είδη, ρίχνοντας τους όλους σε κώμα; Αλλά, και πάλι, δεν έβγαζε νόημα, αφού οι τρεις τους δεν παρουσίαζαν συμπτώματα. Τότε, ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε.

«Για σταθείτε! Που είναι η Αλίσια;»

Έτρεξαν γρήγορα στο ξενώνα, αλλά το κρεβάτι ήταν άδειο. Η Αλίσια είχε κάνει φτερά μέσα στη νύχτα, μαζί με το σκουπόξυλο της. Στη στιγμή, η παρέα κατάλαβε τι είχε συμβεί. Δεν είχαν ιδέα πως το είχε καταφέρει, αλλά ήταν ξεκάθαρο πως η Αλίσια ήταν η ένοχος. Η Μικρή Μυ έγινε έξαλλη.

«Το ήξερα! Αυτή φταίει!» μούγκρισε θυμωμένη, «Μας ξεγέλασε η μάγισσα!» Ο Σνίφιν ένοιωσε βαθιά απογοήτευση. Χθες, είχε τόσες ελπίδες να τον αγαπήσει η όμορφη Αλίσια, αλλά τώρα όλες οι ελπίδες του είχαν χαθεί και τον είχε κυριεύσει ο φόβος.

«Η μάγισσα τους μάγεψε;» μουρμούρισε, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος, «Τι γίνεται εάν γυρίσει πάλι απόψε να αποτελειώσει και εμάς; Ωχ, έχουμε μπλέξει άσχημα…!»

«Εντάξει, ηρεμήστε όλοι σας!» φώναξε ο Μάρτιν. Ως ο μεγαλύτερος της παρέας, ήταν ευθύνη του τώρα να μάθει τι είχε συμβεί στη θετή του οικογένεια και να βρει κάποιο τρόπο να το διορθώσει. Πρώτα έπρεπε να βρουν γιατρό για τους Μούμιν.

«Μικρή Μυ, πήγαινε να φέρεις γρήγορα το κ. Χέμουλιν. Πες του πως έχουμε ένα επείγον ιατρικό περιστατικό,» είπε στη φίλη του, «Εσύ, Σνίφιν, τρέχα να ειδοποιήσεις τον Επιθεωρητή. Θα χρειαστούμε και την αστυνομία να επέμβει. Λοιπόν, τι κάθεστε σαν ξυλάγγουρα; Εμπρός, πάρτε τα πόδια σας!»

Δέκα λεπτά αργότερα, η Μικρή Μυ επέστρεψε, τραβώντας τον κ. Χέμουλιν από το μανίκι, ο οποίος κουβαλούσε μια τσάντα γεμάτη με διάφορα φαρμακευτικά βότανα. Χωρίς να χάσει λεπτό, ο γέρο-βοτανολόγος στρώθηκε στη δουλειά, προσπαθώντας να βρει κάποιο αντίδοτο να ξυπνήσει τους Μούμιν.

Ο Σνίφιν επέστρεψε σύντομα, παρέα με τον Επιθεωρητή, ο οποίος όρμησε μέσα στο σπίτι με το πιστόλι του στο χέρι. Ο Μάρτιν και η Μικρή Μυ τον συνάντησαν στις σκάλες.

«Τι συμβαίνει εδώ, νεαρέ κ. Παρκ;» ρώτησε με αυστηρό ύφος, «Έγινε καμιά διάρρηξη;»

«Φοβάμαι είναι πολύ χειρότερα, κε Επιθεωρητά,» μουρμούρισε ο Μάρτιν. Εκείνος, η Μικρή Μυ και ο Σνίφιν του έδωσαν τις καταθέσεις τους. Του είπαν για την Αλίσια και αυτή την περίεργη ασθένεια ύπνου που είχαν πάθει οι Μούμιν, κατονομάζοντας τη ως νούμερο ένα ύποπτη.

«Πρέπει να τους δηλητηρίασε κάπως,» του εξήγησε ο Μάρτιν, «Ισχυριζόταν πως είναι μάγισσα. Ότι και αν τους έκανε, δεν μπορούμε με τίποτα να τους ξυπνήσουμε.»

Αν και ο Επιθεωρητής δεν πολυπίστευε το κομμάτι περί μαγισσών, βλέποντας τους Μούμιν να κείτονται σαν σε καταστολή στα κρεβάτια τους, ήξερε πως ήταν καθήκον της αστυνομίας να βρει τον δράστη.

«Θα περάσω αμέσως τα στοιχεία της σε όλους τους αστυνόμους της Κοιλάδας,» είπε κατσούφικα, «Μάγισσα ή όχι, θα βρούμε τον κακούργο που το έκανε αυτό και θα τον συλλάβουμε!» Υπόσχοντας τους πως θα επέστρεφε τη στιγμή που θα είχε κάποιο νεότερο, ο Επιθεωρητής έφυγε βιαστικός, να στείλει τους άνδρες του σε ανθρωποκυνηγητό για την Αλίσια.

Ο κ. Χέμουλιν δοκίμασε τα πάντα, αλλά τίποτα δεν έπιανε. Τα ξόρκια της μάγισσας δεν μπορούσαν να λυθούν. Τελικά, τα παράτησε μετά από αρκετές ώρες μάταιης δουλειάς.

«Είναι ανώφελο,» είπε λυπημένα στην παρέα, «Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τίποτα παρόμοιο.»

«Πότε λέτε να ξυπνήσουν;» ρώτησε ο Μάρτιν, περιμένοντας άσχημα νέα. Ο κ. Χέμουλιν κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

«Μακάρι να ήξερα να σου πω, νεαρέ Μάρτιν,» είπε κατσούφικα, «Δεν ξέρω. Μπορεί σε τρεις μέρες, μπορεί και σε εκατό χρόνια.»

« _Εκατό χρόνια_ ;» τσίριξε η Μικρή Μυ, «Αφού θα είμαστε όλοι υπέργηροι ως τότε!»

«Λυπάμαι ειλικρινά, μακάρι να μπορούσα να σας βοηθήσω περισσότερο,» είπε απογοητευμένος ο κ. Χέμουλιν και αναχώρησε, λέγοντας τους να τον ενημερώσουν σε περίπτωση που υπήρχε κάποια αλλαγή στη κατάσταση των Μούμιν.

Η είδηση για το είχαν πάθει οι Μούμιν δεν άργησε να μαθευτεί σε ολόκληρη την Κοιλάδα. Ο Σνούφκιν και ο Σνόρκιν ήρθαν το συντομότερο, παγώνοντας βλέποντας τη θλιβερή κατάσταση των φίλων τους. Ο Μάρτιν και οι άλλοι τους εξήγησαν τι είχε συμβεί. Ο Σνόρκιν ήταν έξαλλος, ακούγοντας τι είχε πάθει η αδελφούλα του.

«Έπρεπε να το καταλάβουμε πως αυτή η Αλίσια ήταν επικίνδυνη!» μούγγρισε, «Μακάρι να μην την είχες βρει, Σνίφιν, εσύ και τα ιπποτικά σου…!» Αν και μάλλον δεν ήθελε να τον κατηγορήσει, ο Σνίφιν ένοιωθε να τον κυριεύει η ενοχή ακούγοντας τα λόγια του Σνόρκιν. Δυστυχώς, ήταν η αλήθεια. Εάν δεν είχε βρει την Αλίσια, δεν θα τους είχε βρει αυτή τη συμφορά. Χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι του, έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα. Ο Μάρτιν σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

«Φτάνει, Σνόρκιν!» φώναξε, διακόπτοντας τον, «Δεν ωφελεί να καυγαδίζουμε μεταξύ μας. Δεν υπάρχει άλλη λύση. Πρέπει να βρούμε μόνοι μας την Αλίσια.»

Ως τώρα, οι προσπάθειες του Επιθεωρητή να βρουν την Αλίσια ήταν άκαρπες. Οι άντρες του είχαν οργώσει κάθε σπιθαμή της Κοιλάδας, πηγαίνοντας από πόρτα σε πόρτα, αλλά χωρίς να βρίσκουν τίποτα. Κανείς δεν είχε ακουστά την Αλίσια, ούτε και ήξεραν κανέναν που να ταιριάζει τη περιγραφή της. Αυτό τους άφηνε μονάχα ένα μέρος να ψάξουν: στο δάσος.

«Οπότε, πρέπει να πάμε μέσα στο δάσος, να βρούμε το σπίτι της μάγισσας,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, καταλαβαίνοντας που το πήγαινε ο Μάρτιν. Οι άλλοι συμφώνησαν χωρίς δισταγμό. Κάποιος άλλος, ωστόσο, δεν πήγαινε να κυνηγήσει μάγισσες μέσα στο δάσος ούτε και με σφαίρες.

«Τρελαθήκατε όλοι σας;» τσίριξε κατατρομαγμένος ο Σνίφιν, «Δεν μπορείτε να πάτε εκεί! Θα σας μαγέψει και εσάς η μάγισσα!»

«Λοιπόν, εγώ πάντως δεν πρόκειται να κάτσω με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια!» φώναξε αποφασισμένος ο Μάρτιν, «Οι Μούμιν είναι η οικογένεια μου!»

«Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, θα έρθω μαζί σου, Μάρτιν,» είπε ο Σνόρκιν και επίσης σηκώθηκε όρθιος, «Η αδελφή μου κινδυνεύει και είναι το καθήκον μου να τη βοηθήσω!»

«Έρχομαι και εγώ!» είπε ενθουσιασμένη η Μικρή Μυ, «Εσείς οι τρελοί δεν έχετε να πάτε πουθενά χωρίς εμένα να σας προσέχω τα νώτα!»

«Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ, ρε παιδιά,» είπε συγκινημένος ο Μάρτιν. Ακόμη σε αυτή τη δύσκολη στιγμή, οι φίλοι του δεν του γυρνούσαν τη πλάτη. «Λοιπόν, ποιος άλλος θα έρθει;»

«Μια επικίνδυνη αποστολή πάντα κρύβει περιπέτεια,» είπε ο Σνούφκιν, χωρίς να κάτσει να συλλογιστεί τους κινδύνους που ίσως θα αντιμετώπιζαν, «Ευχαρίστως θα έρθω μαζί σας!»

«Εσύ, Σνίφιν;»

Ο Σνίφιν δεν του απάντησε, κάνοντας λες και είχε καταπιεί τη γλώσσα του. Παρότι ήθελε να βοηθήσει τους φίλους του, το σχέδιο τους να πάνε ολομόναχοι μέσα στο δάσος, όπου κυκλοφορούσε μια μάγισσα, τον τρόμαζε του θανατά. Η Μικρή Μυ τον κοίταξε αηδιασμένη.

«Είσαι κότα!» του φώναξε κατάμουτρα, «Εντάξει, φοβητσιάρη, μείνε εδώ! Αλλά, εδώ που τα λέμε, ίσως να επιστρέψει η μάγισσα όταν είσαι μόνος σου…» Είχε πει τις μαγικές λέξεις. Ο Σνίφιν πετάχτηκε όρθιος.

«Τι; Όχι, μην με αφήσετε εδώ πέρα ολομόναχο!» ούρλιαξε, κοιτάζοντας τρομαγμένος ολόγυρα του, λες και περίμενε την μάγισσα να σκάσει μύτη από στιγμή σε στιγμή. «Καλά, θα έρθω και εγώ μαζί σας.» Έχοντας συγκεντρώσει την ομάδα τους, η παρέα ήταν έτοιμοι για αναχώρηση.

«Μαζέψτε τα πράγματα σας,» είπε ο Μάρτιν, «Φεύγουμε σε δέκα λεπτά!»

 **Σημείωση από το συγγραφέα:** Στο τσακ πρόλαβα πριν τη Πρωτοχρονιά! Η επόμενη ενότητα θα είναι έτοιμη σε κανένα μήνα. Παρακαλώ, αφήστε καμία κριτική! Καλή Πρωτοχρονιά!


End file.
